Az eltűnt gyerekek esete
by Ladyfiszi
Summary: Egy családi vendéglő igazán remek hely egy gyerekgyilkos számára - kivéve persze, ha a helyet az áldozatai bosszúálló szellemei kísértik... Ismerd meg a sötét múltat a gyilkos és a gyerekek szemén keresztül. FNAF fanfiction, immár magyarul.
1. Prológus - A kislány a parkolóban 1

Patty durcás képpel rugdosott egy kólásdobozt a Freddy Fazbear családi vendéglő kihalt parkolójában, a konténerek mellett. Haragudott mindenkire. A mindenki alatt természetesen osztálytársait és a barátnőit kellett érteni – ismét bebizonyosodott, hogy nem valók egymáshoz. Állandóan csak a matricák, meg a zselés tollak, másról se tudtak beszélni. Ott ülnek a vendéglőben, de még enni is elfelejtenek, annyira leköti őket, hogy ki milyen csillogós vagy szőrös matricát cserélt vagy milyen színes, csillogós tollat kapott. Ő ehhez nem tudott hozzászólni, mert az ő anyukája nem vett neki ilyesmiket. Nem engedhették meg maguknak. De Patty nem is bánta, őt nem érdekelté az ilyen dolgok. Néha kicsit fájt a szíve értük, de jobban érdekelték a kalandos történetek, mint ezek a hülyeségek.

De Missy meg Bella csak vígan csacsog, mutogatják egymásnak a szerzeményeiket, ő meg unatkozva söprögette a morzsákat a tányérján, és azon tűnődött, elkérje-e Bella majdnem egész pizzaszeletét. Komolyan fontolgatta a dolgot, még éhes volt, és tudta, hogy Bella úgyse fogja már megenni, de visszatartotta anyja tanítása, hogy ne kéregessen, mert nem illik. Igaz, a pazarlás se szép dolog, de a kéregetés még csúnyább, úgyhogy nem szólt egy szót sem, csak nézte a pizzát. Éppen csak a csúcsából hiányzott egy kicsi.

Bella előtt kinyitva hevert a matricás albuma, mind a kettő. Az egyikben szőrös, nyuszis matricák voltak. Patty nézte őket egy darabig, majd odanyúlt, kiszedett egyet és a kézfejére ragasztotta. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy übercuki tetkó.

\- Mit csináltál! – visított föl Bella. Mert persze azonnal észrevette. - Te nem vagy nooormális!

Odakapott és lerántotta a matricát, közben még jól meg is karmolta Pattyt.

\- Nézd meg, most tök zsíros lett! – nyafogta.

\- Ezt miért kellett? – nézett rá vádlón Missy. Ő meg ehhez értett. Bármit mondott Bella, ő mindig támogatta. És hozzá ez a vádló, enyhén megvető tekintet… mint egy kis felnőtt -. Inkább menj el az asztalunktól, ha nem tudsz beszélgetni velünk!

\- Menj csak el! – mondta Bella is, és a szája már a kezdődő hisztitől remegett -. Mindent csak elrontasz!

Patty-nek elege lett.

\- Nem is érdekelnek engem a hülye matricáitok! – kiáltott, majd elrohant az asztalok között. Nem próbálták tartóztatni.

Most itt állt, kint, a rothadó ételmaradékok bűzében, feje fölött szürke felhők lógtak, míg bent fény és zene, mindenki vidám, mindenki beszélget és nevet, csak ő áll itt egymagában. A lányok már el is feledkeztek róla – látta, mert benézett az ablakon. Óvatosan, nehogy észrevegyék, és azt higgyék, keresi a társaságukat. Úgy tűnt, még csak nem is szidják – mintha teljesen kitörlődött volna a gondolataik közül. Mintha megkönnyebbültek volna, hogy már nem kell vele foglalkozniuk. Nem néztek az ablak felé – minek is tették volna, kint minden ocsmány szürke, viszont az időközben hozzájuk csatlakozó Mary és Jill albumában különleges pufi matricák is vannak.

Patty elfordult. Szemében könnyek gyülekeztek, hiába próbálta elfojtani őket. Hiszen nem is érdekli őt, mit gondolnak azok a… _kurvák_ róla! A csúnya szó kissé megnyugtatta. Az anyja nagyon utálta a csúnya beszédet, ezért előtte sose mondott volna ilyet, és nem is gondolt rá, de most segített elvezetni a szomorúságot.

\- Kurvák, kurvák, kurvák! - mondta félhangosan (teljes hangerővel még így, egyedül se merte kimondani), mindegyiknél durván rátaposva a földön heverő kólásdobozra. Elégtétellel nézte, ahogy az recsegve összelapul.

Annyira elmerült a dühöngésben, hogy észre sem vette a kihalt parkolóba kanyarodó ócska, lila kocsit. A kocsiban ülő férfi viszont nagyon is észrevette őt: a magányos kislányt, aki az épület jól árnyékolt, elhagyatott felén játszott.

Patty nem vette észre, hogy a kocsi leparkolt (egy olyan helyen, ahol az ablakból nem láttak rá), hogy bár a motor leállt, mégse szállt ki az autóból senki. Nem vette észre, mert épp egy másik kólásdobozt passzírozott laposra, és belenyomta egy félig szétrohadt paradicsomba.

\- Remélem, ízlik, Missy – suttogta dühös mosollyal. Elképzelte, ahogy beviszi a paradicsomot, és odavágja az asztalra, a drága albumaik közé. Vagy ami még jobb, a drága ruháikra.

A cipőjével megpróbált alányúlni és fölemelni a zöldséget, de ez nem volt egyszerű. Maga se tudta, mit is akar pontosan, de azért próbálta a cipője orrával megemelni. Az autóból még mindig nem szállt ki senki. A szélvédő mögül egy férfi figyelte Patty-t, lélegzete reszelősen visszhangozott a zárt térben. Patty nem tudta, hogy a férfi épp azt fontolgatja, bemenjen-e a vendéglőbe, ahogyan eredetileg is tervezte, vagy előbb odamenjen hozzá.

A rothadt paradicsom eközben véglegesen darabokra szakadt, darabjai a betonra hulltak. Patty-nek ismét eszébe jutott, hogy Belláék eközben milyen jól szórakoznak odabent, míg ő a kukák mellett a szeméttel játszik, és dühében egy újabb kólásdoboznak esett neki. Az recsegve tört össze a súlya alatt. Patty a nagy zajban nem hallotta, hogy a lila kocsi ajtaja kinyílt. Elégedetten rúgott még egyet a dobozba, az meg csattanva vágódott az egyik konténer falának.

\- Na, ennyi volt – morogta, és úgy döntött, hazaindul. A fene essen Bellába meg Missy-be, őt aztán nem érdekli, mit csinálnak!

Lendületesen megfordult – és azonnal vissza is hőkölt. Nem hallotta, hogyan került mögé az a férfi, aki mosolyogva állt az épület sarkánál. Az első meglepetés elmúltával azonban már nem is érdekelte annyira a dolog, és próbálta gyorsan kikerülni. Ám a férfi barátságos mosollyal megszólította.

\- Bocsáss meg, talán tudsz nekem véletlenül segíteni… nem láttál itt véletlenül egy kulcstartót? Valahol a földön.

\- Nem – mondta Patty, és mivel az anyja mindig azt mondta neki, hogy legyen udvarias a felnőttekkel, hozzátette -: Sajnálom.

Újra megpróbálta kikerülni a férfit, de az lépett egyet felé, és tétován széttárta a karjait.

\- Biztosan? Egy kis kulcstartó volt, a lányom vesztette el pár napja. Nagyjából veled egykorú, mármint a lányom – tette hozzá, miután végigmérte Patty-t -. Elnézést, csak annyira… zavarodott vagyok. Nagyon fontos neki az kis vacak. Biztos, hogy nem láttad?

Patty megsajnálta a férfit meg az ismeretlen lányát. Ő is vesztett már el apró kis dolgokat, más szemében talán semmiség volt, de ő napokig sírt utánuk. Visszamosolygott a férfira.

\- Nem láttam, de segíthetek megkeresni – azzal elindult vissza, a konténerek felé, a férfi meg követte -. Mit is keresünk tulajdonképpen?

\- Olyan kis… mütyür volt – válaszolt a férfi.

Pattynek eszébe jutott, hogy mikor előbb itt rugdosta a dobozokat, látott egy jókora rést két konténer között, ahová akár be is mehetett az a másik kislány. Odalépett és benézett. Itt erősebb volt a rothadó élelmiszerek bűze, mint a konténerek előtt, fintorogva forgatta a fejét a félhomályban.

\- Nem látok semmit, csak szemetet – jelentette -. Biztos, hogy valahol itt veszett el az a kulcstartó?

A férfi nem válaszolt, viszont a légzése nagyon közelről hallatszott. Patty homlokráncolva fordult meg, de mielőtt bármit is szólhatott volna, egy kéz ragadta meg a vállát, és nekilökte a falnak. Patty megrémült és kiáltani akart, de a másik kéz a torkára szorult. Csak egy elfulladt nyögést tudott magából kipréselni. A férfi szorosan előtte állt, éppenhogy beférve a két konténer közti résbe, és nem csak a kezével, de az egész testével nekiszorította a lányt a falnak. Forró lélegzetével belelihegett a lány arcába, hideg, mosolygós szeme Patty rémült tekintetébe mélyedt. Patty karjai a háta mögé szorultak, a lábait pedig nem bírta mozdítani, mert a férfi szorosan a falnak préselte őket, miközben hozzá dörgölőzött.

Kétségbeesett vergődése közben egyre erősebb fájdalmat érzett a torkában. Ismét kiáltani próbált, mire a férfi a másik kezével is elkapta a nyakát és erősen szorítani kezdte. Patty görcsösen nyeldekelt, köhögött, a torka összepréselődött és lángolt. A világ kezdett elsötétedni, nem látott mást, csak a férfi eszelős boldogságtól csillogó szemeit és vicsorgó fogait. Ezt látta utoljára, mielőtt az egész világ elsötétedett volna.

Az egész nem tartott sokáig, de Patty számára túlságosan is hosszú volt.


	2. Prológus - A kislány a parkolóban 2

Mikor a lány már nem küzdött és nem hörgött többet, a férfi óvatosan leengedte a földre. Szemeiből csak a bevérzett fehérje látszott, szája szélén rózsaszín nyálcsík csordult ki. Az egyik karja furcsa szögben állt – a nagy vergődésben kiugorhatott egy ízület.

A férfi óvatosan körülnézett, és mikor látta, hogy a parkoló még mindig kihalt, reszketegen felsóhajtott. Kissé nehezen vette a levegőt. Ez egy igen meggondolatlan dolog volt – de amikor meglátta a magányos kislányt a parkoló legelhagyatottabb részén ténferegni, nem bírt ellenállni. Mintha régi vágyálma vált volna valóra – saját kezűleg meggyilkolni egy gyereket.

Ezt a lányt a sors kínálta neki. Olyan vékony volt, olyan gyenge, de még is olyan ruganyos, élettel teli… Korántsem olyan volt megölni, mint ahogy képzelte. Sokkal izgatóbb, sokkal testközelibb, sokkal… intimebb – de némi csalódást is okozott. Túl hirtelen jött a lehetőség, túl spontán volt, és nagyon gyorsan véget is ért. A fantáziáiban mindig sokkal tovább tartott a becserkészés, jelentősen fokozva az izgalmat, segített közelebb kerülni az áldozathoz, amitől az egész élmény bensőségessé vált. Ez nem ilyen volt. Hiába volt izgató, túl rövid volt ahhoz, hogy kielégítő legyen.

Ráadásul a spontaneitás igen nagy kockázatot is jelentett. Csak a véletlenen múlt, hogy nem járt arra senki – a lebukás pedig nem érte volna meg ezt az egészet. Kirázta a hideg, ha belegondolt: a vendéglőből kiáramló vendégek elborzadó és gyűlölködő arca, a letartóztatással és a tárgyalással járó megalázottság és aztán a börtön, ahol a cellatársak tennének róla, hogy minden egyes nap többször is megbánja, amit tett. Már persze, ha eljutna a börtönig és a felháborodott vendégek nem verik már agyon a parkolóban.

És ez a veszély még nem múlt el. Még mindig kijöhet bárki és benézhet ide. Ez a nagy baj a spontaneitással, nem tervezte meg alaposan az egészet, még jó, hogy itt vannak a konténerek és elég nagyok, hogy gond nélkül beleférjen egy gyerekméretű holttest. Kinyitotta hát az egyiket, majd óvatosan megemelte Patty testét és belelódította. A holttest puffanva zuhant a szemeteszsákok halmára, feje és végtagjai furcsa szögekben nyaklottak meg. Zúzódásos nyakát megadóan tárta föl, szája félig nyitva volt, szemei félig csukva, és a látványtól a férfi kellemes rándulást érzett a gyomrában. Gyorsan megragadott egy ott heverő lapátot, és rákotort a lányra némi hulladékot, hogy semmi ne látszódjon belőle. Az egyik kis cipője így is előbukkant, de a férfi gyorsan rálökött egy darab papírt, mielőtt még a látványtól túlzottan felizgulna.

Miután sikerült teljesen eltakarni a holttestet, megigazította a ruházatát, és gyorsan ellenőrizte, nem maradt-e valami árulkodó nyom a kukák környékén, és hogy nem jön-e arra valaki. De a parkoló még mindig kihalt volt. A férfi az izgalomtól megéhezett, és mivel eleve ezzel a szándékkal jött ide, úgy döntött, hogy bemegy. Ha anélkül megy el, hogy venne valamit, és valaki meglátja, azzal igen gyanússá tenné magát. Egy lila kocsit pedig nem olyan nehéz lenyomozni.

Elindult a bejárat felé. Közben vett néhány mély lélegzetet, hogy lenyugtassa az izgalomtól hevesen verő szívét és hogy kellően nyugodt, megfontolt benyomást tegyen. Legkevésbé se szeretett volna ziláltan, lihegve berontani, azzal pillanatok alatt magára vonná a figyelmet. Pláne egy ilyen helyen, ahová ennyi gyerek jár – egyébként pont emiatt ez volt neki is a kedvenc helye.

Odaért az ajtóhoz, ahol egy csapat lány pont készült távozni. Előzékenyen félreállt és tartotta nekik az ajtót, és a szeme sarkából alaposan felmérte őket, ahogy csacsogva elsorjáztak mellette. Hiába sikerült az imént végrehajtania titkos vágyálmát, mivel nem úgy csinálta, ahogy tervezte, most még erősebben vágyott egy rendesen megtervezett, kielégítő gyilkosságra. És mivel már tudta, hogy képes rá, még jobban izgatta a dolog. Pillanatnyilag azért nem volt olyan erős a vágy, a váratlanul ölébe pottyanó lehetőség iránt érzett döbbenet és a lelepleződéstől való félelem jelentősen csökkentette, de tudta, hogy később annál hevesebben tér majd vissza.

És akkor megütötte a fülét egy vékonyka, de mégis érett hang:

\- Igen, holnap is jövünk, idejárunk majdnem minden nap, suli után! Majd akkor találkozunk!

Egy tízéves forma, barna hajú kislány lépett ki az ajtón, mellette egy szőke. Mindketten vidámak voltak és mosolyogtak, és a férfi abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy akit meg fog ölni, az ez a barna hajú lány lesz. Belépett a vendéglőbe, gondosan becsukta az ajtót, de közben az üvegen keresztül alaposan megnézte a lányt. Finom, vékony kis nyaka volt, úgy festett, mintha egy mozdulattal el tudná roppantani. Szemei fényesek és nagyok voltak, szívesen nézett volna beléjük, míg a tulajdonosuk haldoklik. És már azt is tudja, hogy itt megtalálhatja, rendszeresen jár ide. Már csak azt kéne megtudni, hogy melyik napokon és hány órákor.

Megrendelte az ételt, de míg várt, hogy kihozzák, végig csak ez járt a fejében. Máris terveket szőtt, hogy hogyan tudna a lány közelébe férkőzni, összebarátkozni vele, anélkül, hogy a szülei gyanút fognának. Ez nem tűnt könnyű feladatnak, de hát ez is hozzátartozott a vadászat szépségeihez, ez tette olyan édessé, a tervezés. Ez hiányzott olyan fájóan a mai első, sikeres gyilkosságából.

Az ételt gyorsan befalta, oda se figyelt rá, mit eszik, annyira lefoglalta ez a tervezés. Így voltaképpen véletlenül látta meg az egyik falra felragasztott hirdetést:

 _Biztonsági őrt felveszünk, jelentkezni az irodában lehet._

Isteni szikraként villant a fejében a gondolat: ez az! Mint alkalmazott, egyáltalán nem feltűnő, hogy mindennap itt lebzsel, és barátkozik a gyerekekkel. Sőt, így sokkal több időt tud itt tölteni, mintha csak vendégként járna ide – voltaképpen még meg is fizetik érte. Ez a gondolat olyan egyszerű, egyszersmind olyan gyönyörű volt, hogy önkéntelenül is elvigyorodott.

Megszabadult a tálcától és az ételmaradéktól, majd a pulthoz sétált. A lilaruhás felszolgálólány kérdésére mosolyogva felelt:

\- Az állásra szeretnék jelentkezni. A nevem Barney Miles, merre találom az irodát?


	3. A Fazbear's vendéglőben 1

Eltelt néhány hét. Barney meglepően szórakoztatónak találta a munkát, még azon felül is, amit a gyerekek megfigyelésével töltött. A Fazbear Family Diner egyáltalán nem bizonyult unalmas helynek – sokkal jobb volt az előző állásánál, ahol egy lepukkant szállodában volt biztonsági őr (és ahol pont három héttel a… khm, sorsfordító élmény mondott föl, mert nem bírta az egyhangúságot és a főnökség lekezelő viselkedését).

Csinálni nem sok mindent kellett. Nagyobbrészt egész nap csak fel-alá járkált, rászólt a hangoskodókra meg a szemetelőkre és segített a pultos lányoknak kinyitni az ásványvizüket. Néha segített a többi alkalmazottnak magukra ölteni a vendéglő maszkotjainak jelmezét vagy megszerelni a színpadon zenélő robotokat, amennyiben valami apró hibáról volt szó. Nagy ritkán történt csak válsághelyzet, például mikor egy részeg hajléktalan megállt vizelni a bejárat mellett, vagy mikor egy gyerek ujja beszorult egy plüssnyúl szájába (amit a szuvenírbolt polcáról emelt le, fizetés nélkül).

A hangulat mindig jó volt, a legtöbb alkalmazott barátságos és kedves embernek bizonyult (alaposan kiválogatták őket az állásinterjúkon), és mivel Barney alaptermészete is semlegesen barátságos és érdeklődő volt, hamar megkedvelték. Egyenruhát kellett viselni, ez szigorú szabály volt. Ing, nyakkendő, zakó és elegáns nadrág volt a biztonsági őrök kötelező viselete, méghozzá a lila különböző árnyalataiban – ez volt a vendéglő alkalmazottainak a színe. Barney szerette az egyenruhát, mert elegánsabb volt, mint a saját ruhái nagy része és élvezte, hogy jól néz ki benne. A lila színt amúgy is szerette, és a ruhája nagyszerűen passzolt a kocsijához.

Ám a vidám, gyerekzsivajtól és zenétől hangos vendéglőnek akadt egy sötétebb oldala is. Barney-t megdöbbentette és egyben lenyűgözte, hogy a vezetőség milyen könnyedséggel tartotta titokban és tusolta el a vendéglőt érintő botrányokat.

Az étteremlánc ugyan még csak pár éve működött, de máris két tragikus halálesettel büszkélkedhetett. A részleteket Barney egy biztonsági őr kollégájától tudta meg, aki imádott beszélni – nyilván ezért is ő fogadta a vendéglőbe érkező telefonhívásokat. Minden pletykáról azonnal értesült, és gondoskodott róla, hogy másokkal is rögtön megossza őket. Scottnak hívták, és akkor is beszélt, ha épp nem tudott miről beszélni, bámulatos érzékkel lökte a dumát a semmiről. Kicsit fárasztó volt néha. Viszont mindenkit ismert a Fazbear's munkatársai közül, ezért bennfentes információi voltak a szörnyű balesetekről.

\- Akkoriban történt, amikor a vezetőség az első robotokat kitalálta. Azt gondolták, hogy legegyszerűbb, ha ezek afféle jelmezként viselhető gépezetek lesznek, mert akkoriban még elég gyatra volt a mesterséges intelligencia, nem nagyon tudtak volna maguktól közlekedni. Így csak beléjük bújt egy ember, ide-oda mászkált benne, jópofizik, aztán leállítja a színpadon, ott meg elvan magától is, tátog meg bólogat.

\- Nekem nem kell bemutatnod őket, Kyle tegnap Fredbear-cuccban parádézott – válaszolta Barney -. És mit gondolsz, ki segített feladni rá? Ne is találgass: hát persze, hogy én.

\- Jól van, jól van, csak azt akartam, hogy jobban átéld.

\- Majdnem minden nap átélem azt a csodálatos élményt, hogy valakit beléjük tuszkolok. Szerinted?

Barney első kézből ismerte az emlegetett robotokat. Már csak kettő volt belőlük, az első Freddy Fazbear's emlékére tartották meg őket. Egyikük egy sárga medve volt, másik egy sárga nyúl, és mindkettő bűnronda. Mindkettőnek tekintélyes méretű állkapcsa volt, tele fogakkal, emiatt a pofájukon állandóan kísérteties vigyor ült. A mostani robotbanda is sok foggal büszkélkedhetett, de a régiekhez képest ez elenyészőnek tűnt.

Az alkalmazottak, akik viselni kényszerültek ezt a két jelmezt, állandóan panaszkodtak, hogy mennyire kényelmetlen, levegőt is alig kapni benne, és ha kapnak is levegőt, abban sincs köszönet, mert a jelmez magába szívta az összes benne verejtékező ember testszagát. Mozogni és tájékozódni bennük egy rémálom volt, és mivel fölvenni se volt egyszerű, legtöbbször az egyetlen kéznél lévő embert – Barney-t – kérték meg, hogy segítsen.

\- Na szóval – folytatta Scott -. Akkoriban készült el az első pár ilyen robot, és még senkinek se volt tapasztalata vele, tudod? Eleinte nem volt semmi baj, de egy esős napon, mikor csóri csávókám kapkodva és megázva vette föl a jelmezt, kiugrott a helyéről a rugós zárszerkezet és hát… szétzúzta. Az öltözőben történt az eset, és rajta kívül két másik ember volt bent. Azt mesélték később, hogy olyan gyorsan történt a dolog, hogy nem is vettek észre először semmit, csak valami kattanást hallottak, aztán egy puffanást, és mikor odanézték, a csávó a földön feküdt a nyúljelmezben. Hangot se adott, semmit, azt hitték, csak megbotlott, viszont ekkor észrevették, hogy valami kifolyt a jelmez résein, azt mondták, olyan volt, mint a pizzaszósz… És akkor az egyik csávó elájult, a másik meg azonnal hívott segítséget. De már késő volt. Azóta kicsit mindig hányingerem van a pizzaszósztól, rá se bírok nézni…

A második esetnél viszont már én is ott voltam. Ez pár hónappal később történt, és nem az öltözőben, hanem bent, az étteremben. Képzelheted! Egy öregebb fószer volt a Fredbear-jelmezben, már kint volt vagy húsz perce, és épp készült visszamenni, hogy végre megszabaduljon tőle, amikor a dolog történt. Valami megszorulhatott, vagy a fickó rosszul mozdult, valaki azt mondja, hogy a jelmezt nem párátlanították rendesen (akkoriban elég esős, viharos idő volt), nem tudjuk. Mindenesetre a fickónak óriási lélekjelenléte volt, amikor meghallotta a kattanást, és a jelmez megszorult, még pont ki bírt tántorogni a konyhába, nehogy a vendégek, főleg a gyerekek, meglássanak valamit. Én is pont ott voltam, amikor beesett az ajtón.

Naná, gondolom a konyhásokat szórakoztattad, jegyezte meg magában Barney.

\- Szóval a fickó medvejelmezben bezuhant az ajtón. Voltunk ott vagy négyen-öten. A fickó tántorogva felénk lépett, aztán megbotlott, és nekiesett egy pultnak. „Szedjetek ki", ezt hörögte. Teljesen bepánikoltunk, érted? Ott álltunk lefagyva. A csávó próbált valamit mondani, de csak köhögni bírt. Megpróbált talpra vergődni, és akkor megláttuk, hogy a maszkja alól vér csöpög. És közben kattogó hangok hallatszottak a jelmez belsejéből, meg ilyen nedves, szakadó hangok… Ember, én olyan szarul még életemben nem éreztem magam. Tisztára sokkot kaptam. Az egyik konyhás srác kiabált, hogy szedjük ki, és ő meg a haverja rá is ugrottak a fickóra, hogy letépjék róla a jelmezt. De csak rontottak a helyzeten, olyan hangok jöttek a jelmezből... Én is léptem egyet feléjük, hogy segítsek, aztán térdre estem és elokádtam magam. Az egyik srác ráordított a konyháslányra, hogy hívjon segítséget, de a lány nem felelt – ájultan feküdt a földön, gondolom, azóta, hogy a medvejelmezes fickó betántorgott.

Na de nem részletezem tovább, uh, már így kirázott a hideg, hogy elmeséltem, pedig már évekkel ezelőtt történt. A fickó nem élte túl.

\- Ja, azt gondoltam.

\- Sajnáltam szerencsétlent, jó arc volt. Szerette a gyerekeket, és a halála előtt is csak arra gondolt, hogy ne ijessze meg őket.

Kis ideig csöndben álltak, amit csak a színpad felől érkező zene és a gyerekzsivaj tört meg.

\- Egyet nem értek – szólalt meg végül Barney -. Ha ezek a jelmezek ennyire veszélyesek, mi a francért használjuk még őket?

\- A pénz, haver, a pénz! – lengette meg a karját sokatmondóan Scott -. Fredbear régi kedvenc, az étterem arca, nem fogják kidobni csak azért, mert valaki meghalt benne.

\- Várj… de ami a raktárban van jelmez… az ugye nem az? Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem az.

\- Áh, ne aggódj, azt a két jelmezt nyilván kidobták. Lehetetlen, hogy rendesen kitisztítsák őket azután, hogy valakit feltrancsíroztak. A szemétégetőben végezték, az tuti.

\- Merem remélni…

\- De azért ezt ne meséld el azoknak, akik hordani szokták azokat a szarokat. Már így is mindig panaszkodnak, de ha ezt meghallják, frankón sztrájkolni kezdenek.

Ez a történet kissé nyugtalanná tette Barney-t. Minden egyes alkalommal, mikor valaki megkérte, hogy segítse rá a robotjelmezt, attól rettegett, hogy meghallja azt a kattanó hangot - esetleg pont akkor, mikor könyékig benne van a jelmezben. És ha valaki meghalna emiatt, az igencsak nemkívánatos figyelmet terelne Barney személyére.

A kislány megölése után napokig várta, hogy egyszer csak az ajtaján zörget a rendőrség. Öt nappal az állásinterjú után kellett jelentkeznie a Fazbear's-nél, addig otthon rágta a körmét és ki se mert mozdulni a lakásból. Átkozta magát, hogy hogyan lehetett ilyen felelőtlen, és sokkal jobban aggódott, mint közvetlenül a gyilkosság után, hiszen már elmúlt a láng, ami közben melegítette.

Majdnem meggondolta magát és nem ment be dolgozni se, de végül győzött a józan ész – gyanús lett volna a dolog, és mint később kiderült, feleslegesen aggódott. Első munkanapján Scott rögtön belopta magát a szívébe, mert elmesélte, hogy járt itt a rendőrség és felületesen érdeklődtek egy eltűnt kislányról, de nem találtak semmit és dolguk végezetlenül távoztak. Kiderült, hogy Barney első áldozatát Patricia Mayflower-nek hívták, és két napig be se jelentették az eltűnését. Egy szegény környéken élt megkeseredett, depressziós anyjával, aki még mindig azon búslakodott, hogy hat évvel azelőtt meghalt a férje, és fel se tűnt neki, hogy a lánya pénteken nem ment haza. Azt hitte, egy barátnőjénél alszik. Így aztán senki se tudta, pontosan mikor és hol tűnt el a lány. A Fazbear's csak egy volt a lehetséges opciók közül. Sokkal valószínűbbnek tűnt, hogy a házuk környékén tűnt el. Sok drogos banda tanyázott arrafelé.

A konténert péntek este elszállították, senki nem vette észre az apró holttestet. Barney neve még csak futólag sem merült fel az eset kapcsán. Mégis, az eset jó lecke volt számára, és néhány éjszakát kivéve, amikor a lány puha kis nyakának emléke túlzottan is magával ragadta, nem fantáziálgatott hasonló dolgokról. Jól emlékezett az öt borzasztó, átstresszelt napra, amíg a letartóztatást várta, úgyhogy beérte annyival, hogy kényelmes állása van, ahol egész nap gyerekek közelében lehet.


	4. A Fazbear's vendéglőben 2

De még így is, hogy Patty eltűnését nem lehetett közvetlenül az étteremhez kapcsolni, volt még egy tragikus eset, ami hozzájuk fűződött.

Ez a baleset nem sokkal Barney munkába lépése után történt, mégse hallott róla jó ideig. A dolgozóknak egy kis hányada tudott róla, és mind tartották a szájukat.

Egy hatéves kisfiú a születésnapi buliján borzalmas sérülést szenvedett. A feje valahogy beszorult a színpadon mórikáló Fredbear szájába, amely, nem észlelvén, hogy valami nem stimmel, vidáman tátogott tovább és hatalmas állkapcsai összeroppantották a fiú koponyáját. A fiú csodával határos módon túlélte az esetet, de testileg és szellemileg is súlyosan sérült maradt. Alig vett tudomást a környezetéről, és gyakran kínozták hallucinációk.

\- De ez hogy történhetett meg? – hitetlenkedett Barney -. Hogy a pokolba került a srác Fredbear szájába? Belemászott? Ez csak egy robot, nem valami kibaszott grizzly, hogy csak úgy rátámadjon valakire.

\- Nem tudom - vont vállat Scott -. Nekem azt mondták, hogy a fiú a fejénél fogva lógott Fredbear szájából. Voltak szemtanúk is, a srác bátyja meg a báty barátai. Azt mondták, a fiú erőszakoskodott, hogy bele akar nézni Fredbear szájába.

\- És ők nem akadályozták meg?

\- Vannak, akik azt állítják, nem is baleset volt – mondta Scott, miközben töltött magának egy kis kávét -. Hanem hogy a nagyfiúk gúnyolódtak a kisöcsin, amiért állandóan sír, és meg akarták ijeszteni, ezért odavitték a robotokhoz.

\- Gratulálok, szépen megijesztették… várj, azt mondtad, állandóan sírt? Szerintem tudom, kire gondolsz. Volt az a kiskölyök, aki mindig hisztizett, ha behozta az anyja.

Barney-nak jó volt az arcmemóriája, ha gyerekekről volt szó.

\- Igen, ő az – bólogatott Scott -. Volt egy plüss Fredbear-je, azt szorongatta mindig. De az igazi robotokat nem szerette.

\- Akkor azért nem láttam erre az utóbbi időben. Szegény srác! Ő biztos, hogy magától nem mászott volna bele Fredbear szájába. Azok a kölykök hazudnak.

\- Talán, de ezt nem a mi tisztünk kideríteni – mondta Scott -. Nem tudhatjuk, mi történt igazából. Amikor utoljára láttam az egyik nagyfiút, elég szomorúnak tűnt, szóval lehet, hogy nem ők a hibásak… De várjál, a nyolcas asztalnál valami konfliktus van, ellenőrizd már, légy szíves!

Barney odament az asztalhoz, ahol egy tini párocska veszekedett éppen nagy hangon. Mikor rájuk szólt, a lány fölpattant, odavágta a fiúnak, hogy köztük mindennek vége, aztán könnyezve kirohant. A fiú motyogva elnézést kért, mire Barney udvariasan mondott pár vigasztaló szót.

Mikor elfordult az asztalhoz és megindult visszafelé, egy pillanatra földbe gyökerezett a lába. Amíg ő a párocskával foglalkozott, egy csapat gyerek jött be a vendéglőbe, köztük a barna hajú lány, akit első nap megpillantott. Aki miatt erre az állásra jelentkezett. Azóta a nap óta csak párszor látta őt, mindig messziről és futólag. Igyekezett nem is gondolni rá. Ám ahogy újra megpillantotta, mintha hirtelen forró láng csapott volna fel a gyomrában. A kis csapat nevetgélve közeledett, egyenesen felé, ő meg csak állt megkövülten és őket bámulta.

Öten voltak, szemlátomást jó barátok, mintha régebben is együtt mutatkoztak volna, csak akkor még nem foglalkozott a többiekkel. Volt köztük még egy lány, egy kis szőke, a többiek fiúk voltak. A legfiatalabb fiú a barna lány öccse lehetett, az arca és a szeme annyira hasonlított rá, hogy Barney torka kiszáradt. Ügyet sem vetettek a férfira, miközben csivitelve elhaladtak mellette, olyan közel, hogy a ruhájuk súrolta Barney ruháját. A férfi pont hallotta, amint az egyik fiú a barna lányt „Betty"-nek szólítja. Betty – varázslatos név.

Amint a gyerekek elhaladtak mellette, megrázta magát és sietett vissza a kis pulthoz a sarokban. A vendégek közül senki nem vett észre semmit, mindenki az ételével és a barátaival volt elfoglalva, Scott meg szerencsére nem rá figyelt, hanem valami dagadt vörös nőre, aki lelkesen mesélt neki valamit.

Hogy elterelje a figyelmét, elrendezgetett pár brosúrát, de közben egyre csak Betty-n járt a feje. Most, hogy ismét látta és megtudta a nevét, ismét föltámadt benne a vágy, hogy megszerezze. Érezni akarta a finom kis csontjait az ujjai alatt, ahogy a törékeny kis teste vonaglik, és látni, ahogy csillogó szeme egyre tompábbá és sötétebbé válik. És közben hallani az édes kis hangját, ami csak őhozzá esedezik.

De nem most. Bármennyire is szeretné megtenni vele, amit Patty-vel tett, azt nem a pillanat hevében akarta megtenni. Ki akarta élvezni minden pillanatát. És mindezt úgy, hogy magát ne sodorja veszélybe.

Ha jobban meggondolja, legjobb lenne az egész csapatot elkapni. Valószínűleg egyszerűbb is lenne, hiszen mindig együtt vannak. Betty kisöccse meg annyira hasonlít a nővérére, hogy egészen… izgató volt. Milyen különleges élmény lenne, ha szép sorban megölné mindannyiukat Betty szeme láttára, és csak utána őt!

De elég. Ez gondos tervezést igényel. Aminek, nem kétséges, minden perce élvezetes lesz. Sok időt fog igénybe venni, heteket, sőt inkább hónapokat, de ezek igen élvezetes hónapok lesznek. Az eredmény pedig… rendkívül kielégítő.


	5. A Kalóz-öböl 1

\- És akkor lesújtott a félelmetes Rőtszakáll! Rarr! – üvöltötte Finn, és kardjával a levegőbe suhintva, pont nyakon találta Joey-t. A csapás minden bizonnyal halálos lett volna, ha a kard nem kartonpapírból készül.

\- Ám Rettenthetetlen Joe fölpattant és visszavágott! – kiáltotta Joey, és meglengette saját, hasonló technikával készült kardját -. Megtámadta Rőtszakállt és szíven szúrta!

\- Ne csaljál, Joey, én már előbb megöltelek! – szólt rá Finn.

\- De én elhajoltam, és túléltem!

\- Hah! Túlélted, mi? A lefejezést?

\- Eközben a hercegnő fogta magát és hűséges inasával, Bennel együtt átmászott a korláton, és lelépett – mondta Betty.

\- A hercegnő sehova se ment! – fortyant föl Finn.

\- Dehogyisnem! Egyébként miért én vagyok mindig a hercegnő?

\- Mert Jenny nem akar az lenni – forgatta a szemét Finn -. De léci, ne zökkentsétek már ki a játékot! Szóval nem szökhettél meg, mert be voltál zárva a kapitányi kabinba.

\- De Ben, az inasom kilopta a kulcsot a kapitány zsebéből, úgyhogy már mászunk is le a mentőcsónakba.

\- Kilopta a zsebemből? – háborgott Finn -. Azt szeretném én látni!

\- Ezért jöttem ide megmenteni titeket, hogy ti meg önálló akciókat csináljatok? – kiáltotta Joey -. Egyébként meg Ben beszéljen a saját karaktere helyében, ne te mondd meg, Betty, hogy mit csináljon. Igaz, Ben? Te vagy itt a mesemondó, nem kell neked megmondani, mit csinálj!

Ben általában nem szerette, ha a figyelem rá irányul, de nővére barátai kivételt jelentettek. Úgy kezelték, mintha egy lenne közülük, nem pedig csak egy kis pisis. A többiek mind tízévesek múltak, sőt, Betty és Finn már tizenegy is elmúlt, míg Ben csak nemsokára lesz kilenc éves. Igazság szerint, még majdnem fél év van addig.

Ben félénk, visszahúzódó kisfiú volt, aki nem szívesen barátkozott, inkább magának talált ki történeteket. Mikor egyszer Betty átment Finnhez és Jenny-hez játszani, és Bent is magával vitte, rávette az öccsét, hogy össze meg velük is az egyik történetét. A végén sikerült őket teljesen lenyűgöznie (valami űrhajós történet volt, már nem is emlékezett rá, hiszen nap mint nap annyi új történetet talált ki, hogy a régieknek nem volt hely a fejében).

\- Figyu, Betty, az öcséd egy zseni – mondta Finn, aki kimondatlanul is a kis csapat vezére volt -. Imádom a meséit. Nem akarod elhozni, ha legközelebb pizzázunk? Tökre földobná a játékokat az ötleteivel. Sőt, akár ő is találhatná ki, hogy mit játszunk!

\- Ez jó ötlet, Finn, szerintem neki is jót tenne – helyeselt Betty, és oldalvást Benre sandított -. Olyan magányos mindig, szerintem örülne, ha együtt lehetne velünk. Így legalább nemcsak magának mesél majd.

Ben tudta, hogy azok ketten azt hiszik, nem hallja őket, de nem zavarta. Tudta, hogy Betty-nek igaza van – bár ha nem lett volna, ő akkor is igazat ad neki. Jobban hallgatott Betty-re, mint anyura, és több időt is töltött vele. Neki köszönhetően jutott el a Fazbear's-be is ilyen gyakran. Anyu egyedül nem engedte volna el („túl kicsi vagy még, hogy egyedül járkálj olyan messzire"), de a nővérével együtt nyugodtan mehetett. Imádta a helyet, kellemes volt az állandó lárma, ami egyfajta szelíd morajlássá állt össze, és a gyerekeket is szívesen fogadták. A zenélő robotok pedig olyan mókásak voltak!

Amióta együtt lógott Betty-ékkel, már nem volt annyira visszahúzódó, és több barátot is szerzett a saját korosztályából. De még mindig a nővére barátaival szeretett inkább együtt lenni, és nekik nem volt ez ellen kifogásuk. Sőt.

\- Szóval a semmiért haltam meg? – kiáltotta drámai hangsúllyal Joey. Még meg is remegtette a hangját egy kicsit, és Ben nem tudta megállni, hangosan kuncogni kezdett.

\- Egyáltalán nem, hiszen elterelted rólunk a figyelmet –magyarázta Betty -. Azért tudtunk megszökni, mert párbajra hívtad a kapitányt.

\- Szóval akkor elismered, hogy lefejeztelek? –kérdezte Finn.

\- Igen, de nem haltam meg.

\- De hát az lehetetlen – szólalt meg végre Ben is, még mindig kissé kuncogva.

\- Semmi sem lehetetlen Rettenthetetlen Joe számára! – kiáltotta harsányan Joey, és magasra emelte papírkardját.

\- Figyeljetek, nem lehetne ezt kissé halkabban? – szólalt meg mellettünk egy férfihang, mire mindannyian összerezzentek.


	6. A Kalóz-öböl 2

\- Figyeljetek, nem lehetne ezt kissé halkabban? – szólalt meg mellettünk egy férfihang, mire mindannyian összerezzentek.

Az étterem egyik biztonsági őre jelent meg mellettük, és az egyik távolabbi asztal felé intett, ahol egy nagydarab nő vasvillaszemekkel méregette őket a pizzája fölül („családi csibeálmok" volt a pizza neve - Ben megjegyezte, mert annyira nevetségesen hangzott).

\- Zavarjátok azt a hölgyet. Elhiszem, hogy zajlik a küzdelem, csak ne ilyen hangosan!

\- Persze, Mr. Miles, elnézést – mondta kissé bűnbánó képpel Finn.

\- Sajnáljuk – tette hozzá Betty.

\- A kalózok azt csinálnak, amit akarnak – sziszegte Joey, miután az őr a másik asztalhoz távozott, és a kövér asszonyt nyugtatgatta.

\- Ordítoznak meg verekednek, mást nem is tudnak ezek a kölykök, csak zajongani!– hallatszott az asszony kárálása, áthatolva az étterem állandó moraján.

\- És még mi zajongunk? – csóválta a fejét Finn.

\- Jaj de mérges az az asszonyság – huppant le melléjük kis csapatuk utolsó tagja, Jenny, Finn unokatestvére -. Na miről maradtam le?

Jenny volt a másik lány a csapatban, és neki köszönhetően kapta mindig Betty az elrabolt hercegnő szerepét. Jenny jobban szerette a fiús szerepeket, és ha muszáj volt, hajlandó volt hercegnő lenni, de csakis kalóz- vagy tolvajhercegnő.

\- Párbajban legyőztem Jo… izé, Rettenthetetlen Joe-t – mondta Finn.

\- Ne már! Én is meg akartam vele küzdeni!

\- Mondom én, hogy túléltem a csapást – szólalt meg Joey -. Most Jenny kivel küzd meg?

\- Neki ránk kellett volna vigyáznia – mondta Betty -. De mivel elment pisilni, így hát…

\- Ne már! – nyafogott Jenny -. Még _meg is szöktetek_? Nem tudtátok volna megvárni, míg visszaérek?

\- És még ki is raboltunk, elvittük a szekrényedről az ékszereidet – tette hozzá Betty kaján vigyorral.

\- Ne! Csak az ékszereket ne! – kiáltott Jenny tettetett kétségbeeséssel, mire a kövér asszony a szomszéd asztaltól ismét rosszallóan feléjük pillantott.

\- Milyen kalózhercegnő vagy te, hm? – könyökölt belé Finn. – Téged fosztanak ki, ahelyett, hogy te fosztanád ki őt. Te legalább kiraboltad őt?

\- Ja, de minek, a gyűrűit a kampóm miatt nem tudom felvenni – morcoskodott Jenny.

Joey fellelkesült.

\- Nem akarunk pár kalózcuccot csinálni? Mert oké, hogy van ez a két papírkardunk, de kéne még pár kampó meg szemkötő meg ilyenek. A táskámban van is még egy kis karton rajzóráról!

Bennek ez már régebb óta eszébe jutott, csak nem akart okoskodni. De most örömmel üdvözölte az ötletet, és izgatottan figyelte, ahogy Joey elkezdi a rajzcuccait kipakolni a táskájából. Ám Finn közbeszólt.

\- Figyeljetek, ezt nem itt kéne. Nagyon zsíros az asztal, meg amúgy is, nem biztos, hogy örülnek neki, ha itt nekilátunk rajzolni meg papírt vagdosni. Menjünk hátra a Kalóz-öbölbe, amúgy is ott van Foxy, legalább mintát veszünk az ő szemkötőjéről meg kampójáról.

Foxy az egyik itt „dolgozó" robotállat volt, egy róka, aki egyben kalóz is, és akit Finn már kiskora óta imádott. Azóta, amióta rájött, hogy a haja ugyanolyan színű, mint Foxy szőre. Ben viszont nem rajongott Foxy-ért, megijesztette az a rengeteg hegyes fog. A többieket szerette, mert mókásak voltak, ahogy a színpadon zenéltek. Freddy viccesen énekelt, Bonnie menőn gitározott, és Chica is aranyos volt a mosolygó kis rózsaszín sütivel, amit állandóan a kezében hordozott.

Igazából nem is a sok fog zavarta. Hanem az, hogy Foxy sosem társult a többiekkel, és Bent nyugtalanította, hogy miért. Nem szereti őket, vagy inkább azok közösítették ki őt? És miért? És miért hord Foxy szemkötőt, mikor alatta megvan a szeme? Néha felhajtja a szemkötőt és kerek sárga szemével néz alóla az emberekre. Nem volt egy barátságos alak.

Viszont Ben tudta, hogy Finnek pont ezért tetszik, mert olyan különc, olyan _kalóz,_ és azt teszi, amit ő akar. Nem bohóckodik a színpadon, mert az neki nem menő, helyette egy saját hajója van, meg kincsei. És Finnek ez többet számított, mint az, hogy Foxy vicces-e vagy sem. Így hát Ben is jó képet vágott a dologhoz és nem tiltakozott. Végtére is, nem arról van szó hogy _félne_ Foxy-tól… egyszerűen csak nem annyira kedveli.

A Kalóz-öböl az étterem egy másik részén volt, egyfajta játszószobaként működött a gyerekek számára, amennyiben megunnák a felnőttekkel való lassú étkezést. Szedelőzködni kezdtek, ám Betty megszólalt:

\- Várjatok, én szomjas vagyok. Veszek valami üdítőt, addig nyugodtan menjetek előre!


	7. A Kalóz-öböl 3

\- Várjatok, én szomjas vagyok. Veszek valami üdítőt, addig nyugodtan menjetek előre!

\- Megyek veled én is – szólt Ben, aki nem bánta, ha el kell odáznia a találkozását Foxy-val. Nem mintha félne tőle, természetesen. Egyáltalán nem.

\- Hát jó, akkor majd ott találkozunk – mondta Finn, és megindultak a Kalóz-öböl felé. Joey rohant legelöl, kezében papírkardját lobogtatva.

Ben megindult Betty nyomában a pult felé, ahol a nővére rendelt egy palack fantát. Bent mindig lenyűgözte, hogy Betty milyen könnyedén kezeli az ilyen felnőtt dolgokat. Mint például a pénzt. Ő soha nem mert volna fizetni, mert idegességében biztos elszámolt volna valamit, aztán csúnyán néztek volna rá. Netán még rá is ripakodnak. Ellenben Betty-re mindig mosolyogtak, odafigyeltek rá és komolyan vették. Ő amúgy se szeretett idegenekkel szóba állni, még itt a Fazbear's-nél sem, pedig itt a személyzet nagyon kedves volt. Ha már mindenképpen felnőttekkel kellett beszélnie, lesütötte a szemét és csak maga elé motyogott, emiatt sokan lekezelően bántak vele.

Miután Betty fizetett, elindultak a többiek után. Már majdnem befordultak a Kalóz-öbölhöz vezető folyosóra, mikor Betty megtorpant.

\- Basszus! – sziszegte erőlködve -. Nem tudom kinyitni ezt a vackot. Mindig elfelejtem, hogy ezek így be vannak zárva. Most akkor haljak szomjan, egy teli palack itallal a kezemben? – kínosan felnevetett.

Bennek viszont volt ötlete. Nem csak a mesékhez értett, de a problémák megoldásához is – az elméleti úton, persze.

\- Kérdd meg Mr. Miles-t – javasolta. Betty ránézett, mire gyorsan hozzátette -: Valamelyik nap láttam, hogy az egyik eladólány is őt kérte meg.

\- Te egy zseni vagy, öcskös! Nekem miért nem jutott eszembe? Mi lenne velem nélküled?

Rámosolygott Benre, akit elöntött a boldogság, hogy segíthetett a nővérének. Odasiettek a biztonsági pulthoz, ahol Mr. Miles meg egy másik őr is tartózkodott (akinek nem tudták a nevét, mert sose hordta a névtábláját, de szintén elég kedves volt). Mr. Miles természetesen készségesen segített nekik.

\- Tessék – nyújtotta át az őr Betty-nek a nyitott palackot -. Jól bezárják ezeket, mi?

\- Te már csak tudod – vigyorgott a háttérből a másik őr, aztán Benékre kacsintott -. Mindenki vele nyittatja ki a palackokat.

\- Ezt mondtam én is – szólalt meg, magát is meglepve, Ben, de amikor mindhárman ránéztek, gyorsan lesütötte a szemét.

Mr. Miles felnevetett és megveregette a vállát.

\- És látod, igazad volt! Más dolgom lassan már nincs is, csak palackokat nyitogatni.

A másik őr vihogva elfordult. Ben nem értette, hogy min mulat ennyire, de nem is nagyon érdekelte, mert annyira lekötötte, hogy emberszámba vette őt egy felnőtt.

\- Köszönjük szépen, nagy segítség volt! – szólalt meg Betty mosolyogva.

\- Gyertek máskor is, ha palack-problémáitok vannak – intett nekik barátságosan Mr. Miles.

Búcsút intettek az őröknek és újra elindultak a Kalóz-öböl felé vezető folyosó felé. Még félig se jutottak, már szembetalálkoztak Finnékkel. Csalódottság ült az arcukon.

\- Azt mondják, Foxy-t egy ideig nem láthatjuk majd – panaszkodott Finn.

\- Le van zárva az a rész - tette hozzá Joey -. Átépítik, vagy mi a fene.

Jenny az órájára nézett.

\- Ó, asszem nekem lassan mennem kéne. Anyukám azt mondta, hogy még fél öt előtt érjek haza.

\- Megyek veled – sóhajtott Finn, és egy utolsó boldogtalan pillantást vetett Foxy terme felé. Elindultak, és Joey csatlakozott hozzájuk, mert ő is arrafelé lakott.

Időközben Betty is megitta az italát, és kis nézelődést követően ők is hazaindultak.

\- Legközelebb eljátsszuk majd, hogy hogyan szeltük át a tengert Rőtszakáll kapitány elől menekülve? – kérdezte nővérét Ben.

\- Naná, csak találj ki nekem egy olyan karaktert, aki nem hercegnő. Én is szeretnék egyszer kardozni.

\- Ki mondta, hogy egy hercegnő nem kardozhat?

\- Hát egy olyan hercegnő, aki én voltam, biztosan nem koszolja be a kezét. És te nem akarsz kalóz lenni?

\- Hááát… én nem lennék jó kalóz. Joe és Rőtszakáll lekardoznának. Én tolvajnak jobb vagyok.

\- De nem olyan jó, mint én! – könyökölt belé játékosan Betty.

Nevetgélve sétáltak végig a parkolón, mit sem tudva róla, hogy nem is olyan rég egy korukbeli kislány itt vesztette életét. Talán ha tudták volna (vagy legalább a szüleik), a történet egészen más irányt vehetett volna, és Ben anyja nem tervezgette volna kisfia kilencedik születésnapját egy ilyen helyen tartani…

De mint tudjuk, a sors olyan, mint egy elszabadult vonat, eltapos mindenkit, aki az útjába kerül, és ez ellen senki nem tehet semmit.

Barney alig bírta visszafojtani izgatottságát. Ma kétszer is teljesen ártatlan indokkal Betty és a többiek közelébe kerülhetett. _Kétszer!_

Sőt, nem egyszerűen csak a közelükbe kerülhetett, még szót is váltott velük. Második alkalommal pedig egyenesen ők mentek hozzá, és szükségük volt rá (még ha olyan banális dologban is, mint egy üdítős palack kinyitása), de akkor is, _megkérték_ valamire. Így most már nem kellett a képzeletére hagyatkoznia, hogy milyen lehet a lány hangja, amikor könyörög.

Előtte meg, mikor kénytelen volt rájuk szólni, azonnal engedelmeskedtek és hallgattak rá. És akkor is hallhatta azt az édes kis hangot… „Sajnáljuk", gyönyörű volt, ahogy mondta, olyan alázatos.

Ám ekkor idegesítő hang tolakodott kellemes gondolatai közé.

\- A kis palacknyitogató – vihogott Scott, egyik kezét a szája elé téve -. Látod, minden lány azt akarja, hogy te nyisd ki a „palackját". – Az idézőjeleket gondosan kihangsúlyozta, még a kezével is imitálta.

\- Hagyjál már, gusztustalan vagy – förmedt rá Barney, de Scott csak nyihogva röhögött tovább.

\- Taníts, mester, hogy a lányok elém is hozzanak pár palackot! – vigyorgott, mire Barney elvörösödve elfordult. Tudta, hogy Scott nem lát bele a fejébe (akkor nem nevetgélne ilyen vidáman, de nem ám), de viccesnek szánt megjegyzésével akkor is veszélyesen közel került az igazsághoz.

Visszafordult, hogy válaszoljon, de Scott már rég nem vele foglalkozott. Egy apukának osztogatott valami tanácsokat. Barney gyorsan odébbállt, nehogy a társának megint eszébe jusson a palacknyitogatós hülyeség, és igyekezett kiűzni az agyából minden gondolatot, amit Betty-vel és Bennel folytatott párbeszéde keltett benne. Nem, nem gondolt arra, milyen volt a lány ujjainak finom érintése, mikor elvette a palackot. Milyen kis törékenyek voltak a fiú csontjai a pólója alatt. Hogy hogyan csillogott mindkét gyerek szeme, miközben ránéztek.

Minden eddiginél élesebben támadt fel benne az éhség.

Ő akart lenni az utolsó, aki a szemük csillogását utoljára látja.


	8. A Foxy-hadművelet 1

Foxy egy hónapig nem volt látható az étteremben. Finnt ez rendkívül csalódottá tette. Minden alkalommal, amikor odamentek, kérdezgette a pénztárosokat meg a biztonsági őröket, de nem tudott belőlük értelmes választ kiszedni – nyilván ők se tudták, mikor tér vissza Finn kedvenc kalóz rókája.

Aztán egy nap végre belefutott egy olyan alkalmazottba, aki tudott is erről valamit.

\- Fiam, még vagy három hétig nem látod Foxy-t. Felújítjuk a Kalóz-öblöt. De utána ott lesz, szebben, mint valaha.

Finn kételkedett benne, hogy a „szép" lenne a legmegfelelőbb jelző Foxy-ra (meg amúgy is olyan lányos jelző volt), mindenesetre alig bírt várni. Joey-val, aki a kis csapatjukból a leginkább érdekelt volt kalózügyekben, gyakran találgatták, vajon milyen újítások várhatóak a Kalóz-öbölben. Egy új, nagyobb kalózhajó? Csontvázak a homokba temetve?

Mikor végre letelt a három hét, iskola után az első útjuk a vendéglőbe vezetett (a fenébe a másnapi matek témazáróval).

Nem rendeltek semmi enni- vagy innivalót, és fittyet hánytak a házirend azon pontjaira, miszerint tilos rohangálni és kiabálni. Izgatottan lökdösődtek keresztül az ebédelő sokaságon, és a folyosón keresztül az étterem hátsó része felé tartottak, ahol a Kalóz-öböl állt. Már messziről látták, hogy a lila függönyök szét vannak húzva.

\- Gyere már, Joey! – süvöltötte Finn, és éppencsak nem sodort el egy kis totyogóst, aki az anyja mellett bukdácsolt.

A kockás csempén végigcsúszva fékezett, és pont meg tudott állni a terem előtt.

Ahol is szörnyű meglepetés várta.

A függöny mögött ott volt a homokos tengerpart, rajta a szétszórt kagylókkal meg műanyag rákokkal, meg néhány pálmafa is ládákba rendezve a falra festett hullámok előtt, köztük egy félig nyitott, veretes ládával. Azzal nem is volt semmi gond. Azonban a láda mellett nem Foxy vörös, marconán is barátságos alakja álldogált, hanem egy fehér és rózsaszín, dús szempillájú borzalom. A fejének a formája Foxy-ét idézte, az egyik karja kampóban végződött, de alacsonyabb volt, és a száján rúzs virított. _Rúzs!_ Ettől csak még rosszabb lett a Foxy-hoz való hasonlatossága. A sárga szemek és a hegyes fogak mintha gúnyosan kacsintottak volna a fehér és rózsaszín arcból.

\- Ez… ez mi? – zihálta Joey, aki szintén csúszva érkezett meg a Kalóz-öböl bejáratához. Finn szólni se bírt.

\- Foxy is itt van valahol, nem? – forgatta a fejét Joey. Finn még mindig nem szólalt meg. Mintha az agya zárlatot kapott volna. Ez… ez itt nem Foxy. Ez nem lehet ő! Ugye nem belőle csinálták… _ezt?_

\- Ahoi, gyerekek, üdvözöllek benneteket a Kalóz-öbölben, a tengeri kalandok és mesés kincsek otthonában! – szólalt meg a rózsaszín förtelem. A szavak Foxy szavai. De a hang nem az ő karcos, rekedt hangja, hanem valami negédes vartyogás.

\- KA-LAN-DOK! – hallatszott valami károgó hang a lény válla felől. Finn undorral pillantott oda.

A fehér róka vállán kicsiny robotpapagáj üldögélt, apró fejét forgatta és mechanikus szemeivel pislogott. Nem lett volna vele semmi baj (a színe is zöld volt, nem rózsaszín), ha nem éppen ennek az… imposztornak a vállán üldögél. Finn keze lassan ökölbe szorult.

\- Valami baj van, kedveském? – kérdezte aggódó arccal egy lila ruhás nő, a Fazbear's egyik alkalmazottja -. Nem érzed jól magad?

\- Hol van Foxy? – kérdezte Finn. Nem nézett föl, a padlót fixírozta, és a hangja elfojtott dühtől remegett. A nő azonban nem volt fogékony ilyen apróságokra.

\- Ez itt Toy Foxy – mondta olyan mosollyal, mintha legalábbis az ő zseniális ötlete lett volna lecserélni Foxy-t -. Hát nem imádnivaló?

Megsimította a fehér róka fülét, mire az felé fordult, és seprűs pilláival látványosan pislantott.

\- Ahoi, hölgyem! – szólalt meg ismét -. Kellemetes a mai idő, a tenger felől fú a szél!

\- TEN-GER! TEN-GER! – rikácsolta a robot papagáj.

\- Neked is ahoi, Foxy-kám! – mosolygott a nő. Finn nem bírta tovább ezt az édelgést és kifakadt.

\- De ez nem Foxy! Ez egy… lány! – sikerült megállnia, hogy ehelyett valami csúnyát mondjon.

\- Foxy túl félelmetes volt a kisebb gyerekeknek – magyarázta a nő -. Ti, nagyfiúk, szeretitek az ilyen vad dolgokat, de a kicsiket megijesztette. Toy Foxy sokkal kedvesebb. Lehet, hogy most még kicsit furcsa nektek, de szerintem hamar megszeretitek őt is. Végtére is majdnem pont olyan, mint Foxy, csak csinosabb!

\- És Foxy? Vele mi lett? – meredt a nőre Finn. Ez az egész blabla hidegen hagyta. Ha a kicsik félnek Foxy-tól, minek hozzák ide őket? Maradjanak csak meg a bugyuta, zenélő bagázsnál.

\- Sajnos, Foxy-t leselejtezték – mosolygott bánatosan a nő .

\- De azért majd visszahozzák őt? Nem dobták ki, vagy ilyesmi? - Finn nem adta föl. Mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, hogy ne tűnjön annyira kétségbeesettnek.

\- Nem, nem dobták ki, elzárták egy raktárba. Amúgy se működött rendesen. De ne aggódjatok, jó helye van ott. Szabadon járkálhat, nem kapcsolták ki – tette gyorsan hozzá, látva a fiúk elszontyolodott képét. Hogy jobb kedvre derítse őket, rámutatott Toy Foxy-ra -: De nézzétek azt a kis papagájt! Hát nem édes? Fogadok, hogy Foxy-nak is tetszene.

\- Az biztos – motyogta Finn, miközben a nő elsétált -. Ez itt mind őt illetné meg.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! – kiáltotta Joey, és belerúgott egy műanyag rákba -. Ezt nem hagyhatjuk annyiban, Finn!

Finn tűnődve nézett végig a Kalóz-öblön. Ahhoz képest, hogy egy újdonságról volt szó, az emberek láthatóan nem voltak annyira kíváncsiak Toy Foxy-ra. Finn agyában egy terv kezdett körvonalazódni. Felsóhajtott, és rácsapott Joey vállára.

\- Teljesen igazad van. Nem hagyhatjuk annyiban.


	9. A Foxy-hadművelet 2

Betty kissé idegesen várta a másnapot. Finn a múlt héten tájékoztatta őket, mi történt a Kalóz-öbölben, sőt azóta már saját szemükkel is láthatták az egészet. Jenny teljesen ki volt akadva, hogy egy ilyen rózsaszín bohócot hogy merészelnek kalóznak nevezni („az, hogy lány, még nem lenne baj, sőt, na de miért rózsaszín, és miért van rajta ilyen ocsmány smink?!"). Bent nem zavarta a dolog. Láthatóan az új Foxy sem nyerte el a tetszését (a fogak és a sárga szemek maradtak, és pont ez a két dolog volt, ami az öccsét mindig is megrémisztette), de legalább már nem találta olyan nagynak és fenyegetőnek. Betty is furcsának és kirívónak találta ezt az új dizájnt, nem illett a többi robothoz. Ráadásul az új Foxy testét nem tompa, kopott szőr fedte, hanem csillogó műanyagból készült. És azok a vad színek…

\- Olyan, mint egy ijesztő bohóc, ezekkel a fogakkal meg a rikító sminkkel – mondta Finnek, mikor a fiú feldúltan bevezette őket a megújult Kalóz-öbölbe. Finn erre közölte, hogy mindig is utálta a bohócokat.

Azóta Finn ki is talált valamit, egy olyan tervet, ami egyszerre ijesztette meg és lelkesítette föl a kis csapat tagjait. Egy olyan tervet, amin ha rajtavesztenek, nem elég, hogy kitiltják őket, de a szüleik fizethetnek is egy csomó büntetést.

\- Ezért nagyon fontos, hogy ne kapjanak el – magyarázta Finn.

Betty-nek voltak kétségei, de elfojtotta őket. Meg lehet csinálni úgy, hogy ne kapják el őket. Muszáj megcsinálni, és muszáj óvatosnak lenni, mert ha elkapják őket, vége mindennek. Két hét múlva lesz Ben szülinapi partija, amit a Fazbear's-ben tartanának, anya nemrég árulta el Betty-nek, titokban. Ha rajtakapja őket a személyzet, ebből nem lesz semmi. Nem akarta cserbenhagyni Finnt, de… Milyen csalódott lenne anya! Hát még Ben, ha az egész kiderül…

És ha Ben soha többé nem mehet a kedvenc helyére… Amióta ide jártak, végre kezdett kicsit megnyílni, már nem annyira félénk és visszahúzódó. A szülinapi zsúrral anya ezt is meg akarja ünnepelni – na meg hogy segítsen Bennek elfelejteni, hogy az apjuk hogyan hagyta el őket két évvel azelőtt, csúnya veszekedések közepette.

De ha most kitiltják őket, akkor jön a csalódott sóhajtozás meg vádaskodás, és Ben nagy eséllyel visszaesik. Pedig mostanában nemcsak hogy kevésbé félénk, de az éjszakai rémálmai is nagyon megritkultak. Két-háromhetente jó, ha egy van, pedig régebben majdnem minden másnap volt.

Nem sikoltozik tőlük, csak nyöszörög és forgolódik, és Betty rendszeresen ébredt arra, hogy az öccse rémülettől tágra nyílt szemekkel hajol föléje. Legutóbb két napja történt ilyen eset, hosszú kihagyás után. Nyilván Benben is munkált némi aggodalom az akciójuk miatt.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte a lány, mint ilyenkor mindig, de tudta a választ. A rémálmok. A sötét ember.

\- A sötét ember… - motyogta Ben. Betty-t ez a rémült hang mindig félelemmel töltötte el. Tudta, hogy amit Ben látott, csak egy álom volt, de a sötétben a félelem fertőző ragályként terjedt.

\- Nincs itt, nem is volt itt soha – mondta, és átkarolta az öccsét -. Csak egy rossz álom volt.

\- Ordítva kérdezgette, hogy hol vagyunk, és hallottam, ahogy fel-alá járkál – mondta Ben reszkető hangon, és meg se mozdult. Szeme a semmibe meredt, mintha transzban lenne. Betty-t ez mindig nagyon megijesztette, de erőt vett magán és nem mutatta ki, nehogy Ben még jobban féljen -. Azt ordítozta, hogy anyát már megölte, mert egy büdös k…

\- Csitt, Ben – szólt rá Betty, kissé határozottabb hangon. Az emlékezetes veszekedések alkalmával, mielőtt végképp szétköltöztek volna, az apjuk gyakran nevezte az anyjukat olyan neveken, amiket Betty még gondolatban sem akart visszajátszani. Pláne az anyjukkal kapcsolatban.

Ben tekintete kitisztult, mintha csak most ébredt volna fel igazán. Hüppögve bemászott Betty mellé.

\- Azt mondta, hogy megöl minket is, és akkor láttam, hogy téged maga után vonszol, és te meg nem mozdulsz…

\- Csak álmodtál, ne is gondolj rá többet – vigasztalta Betty, és igyekezett elhessegetni maga elől a Ben által felvázolt rémületes képet. A fiú reggelre általában nem emlékezett az álmaira, sőt néha még arra sem, hogy rémálma volt, Betty-nek jutott a kitüntetés, hogy minden rémületes képet megőrizzen.

Ben befeküdt mellé, és összekucorodott Betty kedvenc plüsseinek a halmán. Betty beletörődött, hogy ez nem egy olyan este lesz, amikor vissza tudja könyörögni az öccsét az ágyába.

Sóhajtott, és megpróbált visszaaludni. Ben az éjszakai rémálmok során mindig hozzáfordult. Anyjuk hálószobája a földszinten volt, és egy hosszú, sötét lépcsőn kellett volna odáig lemenni. Azonkívül egyikük sem ment be szívesen a szobába, ahol anyjuk aludt az új barátjával egy ágyban. Nem mintha utálták volna Rolandot, kedves fickó volt, de mégiscsak egy idegen, és rossz volt látni, ahogy félmeztelenül fekszik, keze bizalmasan anyjuk hátára téve.

Felidézve ezt a pár nappal ezelőtti rémálmot, Betty még jobban aggódni kezdett. Nem akarhatja, hogy megint mindennap ez legyen! De most mondassa le az akciót? Vagy húzza ki magukat? Hogy aztán később hallgathassa, hogy miből maradtak ki? Ben soha nem bocsátaná meg neki. Finn csalódott lenne, Jenny és Joey pedig cikizné, hogy milyen puhány, egy igazi kis „hercegnő".

Nem. Ezt nem teheti meg magukkal. Annyit tehet mindössze, hogy igyekszik olyan óvatos, ravasz és bátor lenni, mint egy igazi kalóz.

Végre elérkezett a leszámolás napja! Finn mindent alaposan megfontolt, kitalálta a részleteket, hogy mit kell tenniük ahhoz, hogy visszaszerezzék Foxy-t.

\- Mivel ez a torzság egy robot, egyszerűen tönkretesszük – magyarázta a többieknek -. Ha eléggé elrontjuk, nem fognak azzal fáradozni, hogy megjavítsák, hanem inkább visszateszik a helyére Foxy-t.

\- Arról nem is szólva, hogy talán átmegy nekik az üzenet, hogy azért lett ez a lény elrontva, mert az emberek nem szeretik – bólogatott Joey.

\- És ha nem olyan könnyű elrontani? – kérdezte Jenny -. Mi van, ha túl masszív, és nem bírunk el vele?

\- Na és ha rajtakapnak? – kérdezte Betty -. Kitiltanak minket, és elmondják a szüleinknek. Soha többé nem jöhetünk akkor ide!

\- De majd óvatosak leszünk, és ha meglátnak, azt mondjuk, csak játszottunk, nem akartunk rosszat! – mondta Ben. Neki tetszett az ötlet, minden bizonnyal egy izgalmas háttérsztorit is kitalált már hozzá. A Gonosz Bohóc Megleckéztetése, vagy valami hasonlót.

\- Ez a helyes hozzáállás! – mondta Finn, és megpaskolta Ben vállát -. Majd nagyon bambának és ártatlannak álcázzuk magunkat. Azonkívül én már megvizsgáltam az az izét, és egyáltalán nem tűnik olyan masszívnak.

Végül mindannyian belementek a dologba, és izgatottan várták a nagy napot. Addigra több módszert is kitaláltak, hogy hogyan lehetne megrongálni az imposztor Foxy-t (bár ha tudták volna, hogy pár hónappal azelőtt egy másik robot egy gyerek súlyos sérüléséért volt felelős, mert az illető belemászott a szájába, nem biztos, hogy ilyen lelkesek lettek volna).

Minden alkalommal, mikor a vendéglőben jártak, felkeresték a Kalóz-szigetet, és várták a lehetőséget, hogy egyedül maradjanak a robottal. Egyik nap, mikor mind együtt voltak, végre eljött a lehetőség. Rajtuk kívül csak pár gyerek lézengett odabent, de Joey és Finn olyan vadul dobálóztak a műanyag rákokkal, hogy gyorsan el is kotródtak.

\- Kezdhetjük – adta meg a jelet Finn, mire mindannyian rárontottak a torzszülöttre.

Az csak jámboran állt ott, üdvözölte őket egy Foxy-tól lopott sorral, és meglengette a kis műanyag papagájt.

Ezt csinálta akkor is, mikor Jenny és Finn rávetették magukat és teljes erejükből csavarni kezdték a karjait.


	10. A Foxy-hadművelet 3

\- Kezdhetjük – adta meg a jelet Finn, mire mindannyian rárontottak a torzszülöttre.

Az csak jámboran állt ott, üdvözölte őket egy Foxy-tól lopott sorral, és meglengette a kis műanyag papagájt.

Ezt csinálta akkor is, mikor Jenny és Finn rávetették magukat és teljes erejükből csavarni kezdték a karjait. Jenny följebb kapaszkodott, és egy körzőt ékelt a robot szemhéja alá. A tervük minden bizonnyal nem sikerült volna, ha egy régebbi típusú robottal kezdenek (azok több mint két méter magasak voltak és igen masszívak), ám Toy Foxy új generációs robot volt, kisebb, könnyebb, és törékenyebb.

Így a bal karja reccsenve adták meg magát, a szeme pedig szinte azonnal kifordult az üregéből, és egy kábelen himbálózott föl-alá. A két gyerek meg saját lelógó karja súlya alatt kissé megbillent, de még mindig ontotta magából a Foxy-tól lopott szövegeket. Nem látszott rajta, hogy megviselné az, hogy az egyik szeme rózsaszín pofája mellett hintázik, a bal karja pedig nem mozog.

Finn hátralépett, és megszemlélte a pusztítást. Nem tetszett neki, hogy a súlyos sérülések ellenére a robot még mindig áll, mintha semmi baja sem lenne. Ben kissé ijedten nézett, Betty pedig Bent figyelte aggodalmasan, de mielőtt megszólalhattak volna, Jenny előrerontott és vadul így kiáltott:

\- Gyerünk, a másik karját is!

\- Eszednél vagy, mit kiabálsz! – sziszegte Betty idegesen -. Finn, szerintem eleget tettünk, menjünk, mielőtt valaki…

\- Még mindig áll – jegyezte meg Joey -. Amíg áll, addig nincs komoly baja!

\- Így van! – mondta Finn -. Ha nem tettünk eleget, akkor nem tettünk semmit, az egész hiába volt. A szemét meg a karját könnyen visszarakják. Szedjük le a burkolatát! Gyorsan!

Körbevették a rózsaszín bohócot (Ben kissé húzódozott, Betty háta mögé állt), és minden irányból egyszerre kezdték feszegetni a testét borító műanyagot meg az ízületeit. A robot nem állt ellen. Addig csavarták és rángatták, mígnem az egész robot egy fémesen csillogó kupacban hevert előttük.

Ahogy Finn lenézett a legyőzött ellenségre, csak diadalt érzett. Ez most egy igazi kalózhoz méltó tett volt, és Foxy büszke lenne rá. A többiek is némán bámultak, az arcukon egyszerre tükröződött rémült döbbenet és büszke hitetlenkedés. A rózsaszín róka darabokban hevert, csak pár drót tartotta egybe, egyik szeme a feje mellett hevert, a kis papagájnak pedig az egész burkolata leesett, csak egy tátogó fémváz maradt belőle.

\- Hát ez nem is volt olyan nehéz – jegyezte meg Joey, lábával megbökve az egyik rózsaszín körmű kezet. Az ujjak megrándultak, Joey pedig riadtan kapta el a lábát.

\- Nyugi, nem fog megragadni – mosolyodott el komoran Finn -. Most már biztosan nem. Jól van, menjünk innen. Jó munkát vé… Mi van?

Finn ingerülten fordult Jenny felé, aki pánikszerűen megrángatta a karját, és idegesen az ajtó felé mutogatott. A többiek már mind arra felé bámultak, kővé meredve. Finn követte a pillantásukat, és kiszáradt a torka.

A Kalózsziget bejáratánál Miles, a biztonsági őr állt összefont karral, és őket nézte. Úgy tűnt, egy ideje már ott áll, és a nézésében volt valami furcsa. Mérges volt? Finn a bűntudat miatt úgy gondolta, igen, ez mérges nézés. Végigfutott a hátán a hideg.

„Te jó ég, lehet, hogy mindent látott" gondolta elborzadva. A szeme sarkából a többiekre pillantott, és látta, hogy ijedten és bűntudatosan állnak mellette. Ben úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt sír. Finn nagyon rosszul érezte magát. Ez az egész miatta van, a hülye ötlete miatt, és szegény kis Ben fogja legjobban megszívni. Ebből a gondolatból erőt merítve fölszegte az állát és előre lépett, közben igyekezett ártatlannak, ám határozottnak tűnni. A szüleitől mindig azt hallotta, hogy a határozott embereknek kevésbé mernek mások ellentmondani.

\- Mr. Miles, képzelje, bejöttünk ide, és Foxy-t így találtuk! – még arra is vette a fáradságot, hogy úgy tegyen, mintha elfogadta volna a rózsaszín bohócot Foxy-nak.

Mr. Miles rámeredt.

\- Ne rizsázz nekem, öcsi, láttam, hogy ti csináltátok ezt. Ugye tudod, hogy ha ez kiderül, az súlyos pénzekbe fog a szüleiteknek kerülni?

Finn már épp készült ellenkezni, de Betty félretolta.

\- Hagyd, Finn, mindent látott – suttogta, aztán hangosan is megszólalt.

\- Elnézést kérünk, mi csak játszani akartunk vele, de kicsit durvák voltunk és ez történt. Hozzá voltunk szokva, hogy Foxy bírja a strapát. Nem direkt volt!

Miles közelebb lépett és most Betty-t kezdte fixírozni. Finnek eddig fel se tűnt, hogy az őrnek olyan színű a szeme, mint a cápáknak, olyan fakó szürkéskék. Még sose nézett rájuk ilyen csúnyán _(furán, ez nem is igazán mérges nézés, ez furcsa nézés),_ ezért nem tűnt fel neki eddig, és Finn érezte, hogy nagy bajban vannak.

\- Nekem nem úgy tűnt, hogy _ez_ véletlen volt – morogta Miles, és tűnődve végignézett rajtuk.

Finn azon töprengett, érdemes lenne-e elfutni. De aztán elvetette az ötletet. Már késő, Miles tudja, hogy ők voltak, és a futással csak még nagyobb bajba keverednének. De akkor mit…

Ekkor megszólalt egy alázatos hangocska.

\- Kérem, uram, ne áruljon el minket – mondta Ben -. Nem akarom, hogy kitiltsanak innen. Ez a kedvenc helyem. Anya is szomorú lesz, mert szerette volna, ha itt tartjuk a szülinapomat.

Finn nagyot nézett. Nem hitte volna, hogy a kis sírós Ben meg mer szólalni azok után, hogy rajtakapták őket egy bűntény közepén. Miles most Benre nézett szürkés cápaszemeivel, aki a pillantás súlya alatt gyorsan lesütötte a szemét.

\- Tehát itt lenne a szülinapod? Mikor is? – kérdezte az őr elgondolkodva.

\- Két hét múlva. Pénteken. Azon a nagy bulin, amin több gyerek is lesz.

\- És mind itt akartok lenni rajta?

\- Igen, mindenképpen! – kiáltott föl Jenny, némi szorongással a hangjában.

Miles fölsóhajtott, és visszalépett a bejárathoz. A tekintete megenyhült, már nem volt olyan cápaszerű. A karjával a folyosó felé intett.

\- Akkor sipirc! Tűnés innen!

Finnék bizonytalanul megindultak kifelé.

\- És mi lesz… - kezdte Joey, de Miles a szavába vágott.

\- El akartok menni a buliba vagy sem? Ha meglátnak itt titeket, kitiltanak innen, és az életben nem léphetitek át a küszöböt.

A gyerekek habozva néztek rá, majd Toy Foxy maradványaira.

\- Majd azt mondom, hogy bejöttem ide, és Foxy-t így találtam – mondta Miles, és kacsintott. Most már megint teljesen barátságosnak tűnt -. Ez elég jó kifogásnak tűnik, nem igaz, Finn? De menjetek már innen, mert ha valaki idejön, mind bajba kerülünk.

Finn rápisszegett a többiekre, és gyorsan kisurrantak a Kalóz-sziget ajtaján.

\- Csak nehogy aztán én kerüljek bajba a vajszívem miatt – jegyezte meg Miles, miközben elsiettek mellette.

\- Köszönjük, Mr. Miles – mondta Finn -. Ez a hely sokat jelent nekünk. Tényleg nem akartunk rosszat, csak visszakapni a régi Foxy-t. Ez az új… nem illik ide!

\- Megértelek – mondta Miles, miközben kiléptek a folyosóra -. Én is szeretem ezt a helyet. És elárulom neked, hogy az eredeti Foxy szerintem sokkal menőbb. Ki hallott már rózsaszínű, rúzsos kalózokról?

\- Így van – helyeselt Finn.

\- De most már tűnjetek el végre, mert mind lebukunk!

Finn hálásan biccentett, és gyorsan a többiek után szaladt.

\- Fú, ezt megúsztuk – szakadt ki Joey-ból egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj, amikor már az utcán jártak.

\- Még szerencse, hogy Mr. Miles ilyen rendes volt – mondta Betty -. Nagyon nagy bajba kerülhettünk volna!

Jenny játékosan Betty vállába bokszolt.

\- Jól hallottam, hogy te… hazudtál? – kérdezte vigyorogva -. „Mi csak játszani akartunk vele", és ezt így, szemrebbenés nélkül.

\- Jól van na – bokszolt vissza Betty, és kissé elpirult.

\- Lassan Betty is igazi kalóz lesz – lelkendezett Joey -. Vigyázz, Jenny, mert kitúr a posztodról!

\- Nem áll szándékomban- mosolygott Betty -. De Ben, te hinnan tudtad, hogy a szülinapodat itt ünnepeljük?

\- Hallottam, amikor anyával beszéltetek róla, de úgy tettem, mintha nem tudnám – válaszolta büszkén Ben.

Finn kétszeresen is boldog volt. A terv első fele sikerült, a többi a Fazbear's alkalmazottain múlik. És bár rajtakapták őket, de mégis megúszták a dolgot.

\- Hallottátok, hogy Miles azt mondta, az igazi Foxy-t ő is jobban szereti? – fordult a többiekhez, akik persze a fejüket rázták -. Lehet, hogy majd megemlíti a főnökeinek, hogy talán jobb lenne őt visszahozni.

\- Azért reméljük, nem gondolja meg magát, és nem árul be minket – mondta Betty, némi aggodalommal a hangjában -. Nagyon csúnyán nézett ránk, amikor észrevette, hogy mit csináltunk.

\- Szerintem kár ettől félni – vélte Finn -. Ő is bajba kerül, ha kiderül, hogy elengedett minket. Szerintem most ünnepeljük meg a győzelmet egy fagyival!

\- De csak ha fizetsz – vigyorgott Joey.

Azzal nevetgélve elindultak a napfényben fürdő utcákon.


	11. Közjáték

A vezetőséget mélységesen fölháborította, ami Toy Foxy-val történt. Barney nem sokkal az eset felfedezése után beszámolt erről a biztonsági főnöknek, aki értesítette az üzletvezetőt, és a munkaidő végén az összes alkalmazottat behívták az irodába. A szűk helyen az előírásos lila Fazbear's egyenruhák színe fejfájdítóan hatott. Scottot nem annyira érdekelte, mi történt azzal a ronda, rúzsos rókával (kinek jut eszébe rúzst tenni egy rókára?), már nagyon fáradt volt és alig várta, hogy végre hazamehessen és bezuhanhasson az ágyába. Az egyik kolléganő, Katherine viszont könnyekben tört ki, mikor meghallotta, hogy Toy Foxy-t valami vandál kölykök darabokra törték.

Barney ezzel fejezte be a beszámolót:

\- Azonnal kirohantam a folyosóra, de már senkit sem láttam.

\- Hogy tehettek ilyet? – sírta Katherine -. Ilyen kedves, ártatlan kis teremtményt…

\- Nos – szólalt meg Mr. Kowalsky, az üzletvezető, végighordozva kedvetlen pillantását a jelenlévőkön -. Az a kérdés, mihez kezdjünk ezután a Kalóz-szigettel. Próbáljuk megjavítani és visszahelyezni Toy Foxy-t? Okos ötlet lenne ez?

\- Nem hinném, hogy érdemes – szólalt meg Scott -. Nyilván nem azért szedték szét, mert annyira tetszett nekik. Érdekes módon egyetlen másik robottal sem történt ilyen.

\- Nem is nagyon lehetne megjavítani – tette hozzá Barney -. Nagyon meggyengültek az illesztései, és fennáll a kockázat, hogy szétesik magától. Alaposan megnéztem, miután felfedeztem a pusztítást, de sajnos majdhogynem menthetetlen.

\- Hát pedig kidobni nem fogjuk – közölte Mr. Kowalsky -. Ha már ennyi pénzt öltünk bele. Arról nem is szólva, hogy az egész brancsot le akarjuk cserélni, tehát a régi Foxy-t se hozhatjuk vissza. Hogy nézne ki a csilivili új robotok mellett?

Mindenki csak nézett maga elé.

\- Amíg nem hallok legalább egy épkézláb ötletet, addig senki nem mehet haza. Szóval, ötletek?

\- Fel kéne kutatni azokat a kis piszkokat – hüppögte Katherine -. Ezek nem is gyerekek, ezek vadállatok…

Scottnak hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Elég fáradt volt már, az ötlet hívatlanul ugrott be az agyába, és szokásához híven gondolkodás nélkül ki is mondta.

\- Szerintem fogjuk meg így, ahogy van, és tegyük be a Gyereksarokba. Ott úgy sincsen most semmi, csak pár asztal, ahol rajzolni lehet. Kinevezzük Toy Foxy-t 3D-s puzzle-nek, amin a gyerekek megvizsgálhatják, hogyan is néz ki egy robot felépítése.

\- Remek ötlet! – kiáltott fel Mr. Kowalsky, és húsos ujjával rá is mutatott Scott-ra -. Látjátok, ilyen egy kreatív gondolkodású munkatárs!

Scott szerényen vigyorgott, holott mikor meghallotta saját szavait, kicsit megijedt, hogy mit fog hozzá szólni a főnök. A többiek is ránéztek, a legtöbbjük arckifejezése azt tükrözte, amit Scott magában gondolt - hogy ekkora bődületes hülyeséget még életükben ne hallottak.

\- Jól van, akkor most azonnal ezt meg is valósítjuk – pattant föl Kowalsky -. Szükségem lesz két markos legényre. Mondjuk… Miles és Schmidt jöjjenek velem, a többiek hazamehetnek.

Scott előreengedte a női munkatársakat, de mielőtt kiléphetett volna az ajtón, a főnök még utánaszólt.

\- Scott, mielőtt elmennél, zárd már le a Kalóz-szigetet, és jelezd, hogy nem üzemel! Majd később oda is kitalálunk valamit.

Így hát Scott összehúzta a Kalóz-sziget lila, csillagokkal díszített függönyét, és kitette rá ismét a „Sajnáljuk, jelenleg nem üzemel" feliratú táblát.

Mikor kilépett az öltözőből, még látta, ahogy Kowalsky a két másik őrt utasítgatja, akik a csillogó fémkupacot cipelték a át raktárból a Gyereksarokba, új „munkahelyére".

\- Nem voltál sokáig kalóz, Toy Foxy – dünnyögte vigyorogva Scott -. Reméljük, puzzle-nak jobb leszel.


	12. A múlt lila árnyai 1

Barney a gyűlésen kényszerítette magát, hogy szászszázalékosan csak a közös problémára koncentráljon. Hazudja őszintén és meggyőzően, hogy nem látta a vandálokat, és ne gondoljon arra egyáltalán, hogy kiszemelt áldozataival egy légtérben tartózkodhatott. A különösen felvillanyozó gondolatot, mégpedig hogy van egy közös titkuk, egészen messzire űzte. A cinkosukká vált, ami egy különleges kapcsolatot hozott köztük létre, ami a későbbiekben valószínűleg megkönnyíti majd a dolgát, és sokkal édesebbé teszi az élvezeteket.

Mikor véletlenül arra járva benézett a függönyön, és meglátta őket odabent, azt hitte, csak képzelődik. Teljesen ledermedve állt, míg az agya fölfogta, hogy kiket is lát. Az, hogy a gyerekek éppen a vendéglő tulajdonát rongálták, jelen esetben mellékes volt – ami igazán számított, hogy senki nem volt a közelben rajtuk kívül.

Olyan erővel tört rá a gyilkolási vágy, hogy egy pillanatra megszédült. Hiába győzködte belülről egy hideg, józan hang, hogy bármikor arra jöhet bárki, meg hogy ennyi gyereket nem tud egyszerre kordában tartani, összevissza sikítoznának meg elszaladnának, a vágy fájdalmasan feszítette, szinte égni kezdett a gyomra. Kínkeservvel sikerült csak elfojtania, de muszáj volt, hisz a hely és az idő nem lett volna alkalmas.

Mikor a gyerekek észrevették, hirtelen nem tudta, hogyan reagáljon, annyira össze volt zavarodva. Szerencsére gyorsan feltalálta magát, látva, hogy ők nála is sokkal zavarodottabbak, és sikerrel öltötte magára a szigorú biztonsági őr szerepét. Miközben beszélt hozzájuk, sikerült elfojtani a hangjában megbújó állati vadságot, de még így is olyan zordnak hangzott, hogy komolyan megijedtek tőle. Rémült arcukra nézve olyan gyönyörűség töltötte el, ami megint csak veszélyeztetni kezdte a józan ítélőképességét.

Még szerencse, hogy a kis Benny megemlítette a szülinapi partit. Ezzel olyan remek ötletet adott Barney-nek, hogy rögtön le is higgadt tőle. És az, hogy ezután megkegyelmezett nekik (kétféle értelemben is, ha úgy vesszük), amivel elnyerte a bizalmukat, egészen megmelengette a szívét. Már a kocsijában elkezdte kitalálni, hogy hogyan fogja a hálójába csalogatni őket.

Barney sose tartotta magát rossz embernek. Másokkal mindig barátságos volt, és senkinek nem kívánt semmi rosszat, egyszerűen csak nem engedte őket túl közel, nehogy megsejtsék a titkát. Kedvességgel és barátságossággal álcázta, hogy igazából nem is érdeklik mások. Olyannyira nem, hogy azt sem érezte gonosznak, hogy öt gyerek brutális meggyilkolását tervezi az egyikük szülinapi buliján. Tudta, hogy ez nem helyes dolog, és más emberek rossznak tartják, csak éppen nem érdekelte, mert úgy gondolta, hogy ha neki szüksége van erre, akkor meg is teheti, csak ne kapják rajta. A gyerekek szemszögébe bele se gondolt, eszébe se jutott, hogy rájuk nézve mit jelent az ő kis hobbija. Afelől viszont nem voltak kétségei, hogy mit tenne vele a többi ember – beleértve Scottot is, akit a barátjának tartott -, ha kitudódnának titkos vágyai. Nem is kéne, hogy gyilkolás közben kapják rajta, elég lenne, ha belelátnának a fejébe.

Ő maga már jó ideje tisztában volt vele, hogy mi az ő szenvedélye (ami nagyjából azt helyet töltötte ki a fejében, amit más férfiaknál a szex), de Patty meggyilkolásáig ez a szenvedély sosem elégülhetett ki.

De nem volt ez mindig így. Első szexuális élményét tizenhét évesen élte át, egy osztálytársa házibuliján, és ez az alkalmat bízvást nevezhetjük inkább rémálomnak, mint élménynek. Egy rámenős lány már egy ideje kinézte őt magának, és végül a házigazda ágyán úgy tűnt, össze is jön a dolog. Ám végül az együttlét totális kudarcnak bizonyult.

Barney akkoriban kissé félénk, visszahúzódó fiú volt, és a lány erőszakossága egyszerre szédítette és ijesztette meg. A lány érdeklődése (ami hamar fizikai síkra terelődött) felizgatta, annak ellenére, hogy a többi fiúval ellentétben a szexet mindig is egy ijesztő és kissé nevetséges dolognak tartotta.

Tehát a dolog jól indult, de mikor a tényleges aktusra sor került volna, Barney csúfos kudarcot vallott. A lány próbálkozott egy ideig (és meg kell vallani, elég türelmes volt), de a dolog egyre kínosabb lett, végül a lány föladta. De nem fogadta jól a dolgot, személyes sértésnek vette és jól kigúnyolta a fiút.

Pár évvel később Barney megismerkedett egy másik bulin egy nála fiatalabb, törékeny lánnyal, és együtt léptek le Barney ócska tragacsával. Útközben folytatták, amit a bulin elkezdtek, és nemsokára annyira belemelegedtek, hogy meg kellett állítani a kocsit egy kihalt parkolóban (ó, már akkor is azok a kihalt parkolók…). A lány odaadó és mohó volt, ám a dolog most sem sikerült. Barney olyan kétségbeesetten igyekezett teljesíteni, hogy a lány megelégelte, és azt mondta, hogy vigye haza. Nem gúnyolódott, nem is nevetett, Barney-t mégis fölingerelte. Megragadta a lányt, kissé durvábban, mint szándékozta, az pedig fölkiáltott a meglepetéstől és a fájdalomtól. Megpróbálta kiszabadítani a karját, de nem sikerült. Barney ráeszmélt, hogy mennyivel erősebb a lánynál, és hogy mennyire nincs senki a közelben, és ez izgalommal töltötte el. Ezt a lány is észrevette, és nagyon megijedt. Még hevesebben igyekezett szabadulni, de Barney-t ez csak felizgatta, közelebb rángatta és rámászott. És ekkor a lány kétségbeesésében bevitt egy nagyon fájdalmas rúgást, nem messze Barney ágyékától (azt célozta, de csak a combját találta el). A fiú kínjában elengedte, a lány meg meztelenül ugrott ki a kocsiból, futás közben kapkodva magára a ruháit.

Pár nappal később Barney bűnbánó arccal bocsánatot kért tőle, és a lány, aki alapvetően egy jólelkű teremtés volt, meg is bocsátott neki (de természetesen soha többé nem lett köztük semmi).

Ezután Barney jó ideig nem merészkedett nők közelébe, és nem is vágyott rájuk igazán. Helyette mocskos magazinokat nézegetett, de a különféle pózokban és öltözékekben szereplő, legkülönfélébb párosításokban szeretkező párok a minimális érdeklődésen kívül nem sokat váltottak ki belőle. Volt egy szadomazo lapja is, azt hitte, azt majd izgalmasabbnak tartja, de az még rosszabb volt: a sok színjátékot, jelmezt és kelléket egyáltalán nem tartotta szexinek, csak röhejesnek.

Egyedül egy kép volt, amire ránézve izgalom fogta el. Ezen egy nagyobb darab, idősebb férfi és egy kistermetű, vékony lány szerepelt, akinek eléggé kislányos alakja volt, és nem lehetett még húsz éves sem. Apró szoknyácskát viselt csillogó tiarával, és nyílt, ártatlan tekintettel bámult a kamerába, miközben a férfi ölében ülve nyalókázott. Barney a jelmezt nevetségesnek, a címet pedig („Apuka és az ő rossz kislánya") ízléstelennek találta, de mégis volt benne valami, ami felizgatta.

Ezt a képet gondosan kiszedte a magazinból, a többit meg ki akarta dobni, de végül mégse tette. Kiválasztott pár szolidabbat, és egy dobozban az ágy alá rejtette (a mocskosabbakat mind kidobta), és az egyik alsó magazinba belecsúsztatta ezt a képet. Erre az óvintézkedésre azért volt szükség, mert Barney a szülei házában lakott, és nem akarta, hogy anyja takarítás (vagy kíváncsiskodás) közben bármi rendelleneset találjon. Pár sima, elrejtett pornómagazin belefért a képbe (sőt, az lenne a furcsa, ha egy felnőtt férfinek nem lenne pár), de olyan dolgok, mint a „rossz kislányos" kép, már perverznek számított volna. Így viszont jó ideig biztonságban megőrizte, még ha egy idő után már gyűrötté is vált, ő meg már kezdett ráunni.

Aztán egy nap talált valami sokkal jobbat.


	13. A múlt lila árnyai 2

Aztán egy nap talált valami sokkal jobbat.

Egy orvosi váróban, hogy elüsse valamivel az időt, a kitett családi magazinokat lapozgatta, és az egyikben találkozott egy családon belüli erőszakról szóló cikkel. Maga a téma hidegen hagyta, de a cikkhez mellékelt illusztráció azonnal felkeltette a figyelmét. A kép egy férfit ábrázolt, aki a karjánál fogva rángat egy copfos kislányt, a másik kezét pedig ütésre lendíti. Mivel rajta kívül csak egy öreg bácsi volt a váróban, aki teljesen beletemetkezett a napilapjába, Barney fogta az újságot és gyorsan a táskájába gyűrte. (Mikor otthon alaposabban áttanulmányozta, a magazin kétszeresen is nyereségesnek bizonyult: az említett képen kívül egy másik is nagyon tetszett neki. Ez csak egy szimpla fotó volt egy iskoláslányról, erőszak nélkül, de azt könnyen hozzá lehetett képzelni.)

Egy idő után egész kis gyűjteménye lett különféle gyerekeket ábrázoló fotókból. Olyan jót, mint a kislányt verő férfi, nem talált többet, de legalább változatos volt a gyűjteménye. Önmagukban mind teljesen ártatlan képek voltak, de mivel bárkinek, aki megtalálja őket, fölmerülhet az agyában, hogy miért vannak ilyen képek egy felnőtt férfinél, Barney jobbnak látta őket elrejteni a pornómagazinok közé.

Aztán egy nap beütött a katasztrófa. Barney-t meghívta a nővére, Veronica, hogy vigyázzon a hatéves kisfiára. Minden jól is ment úgy egy óráig, ám a kis Jake hisztis egy kölyök volt, akit semmi nem kötött le. Barney türelmes volt vele, próbálta szórakoztatni, ám Jake viccesebbnek találta, ha inkább elkezdi a játékait minél messzebbre szétdobálni. Barney rászólt szépen, erre a kis szemét most már őt célozta az autóival. A férfi ráförmedt, megragadta a karját és durván megrázta, hogy csak úgy billegett a hülye kis feje. Jake a döbbenettől elhallgatott, majd ordítani kezdett és a karját rángatta. Ez viszont nagy hiba volt. Azzal, hogy küzdeni kezdett, gyenge is vergődésével felkeltette Barney erőszakos ösztöneit, aki ahelyett, hogy elengedte volna a síró fiút, még szorosabban megmarkolta és kicsavarta a karját. Amitől Jake persze még hangosabban ordított és rúgkapált, de hiába. Szabadulni nem tudott, csak még jobban felizgatta a férfit.

Eközben kulcs zörgött a bejárati ajtónál, de egyikük sem hallotta. Veronica a megbeszéltnél jóval korábban hazaért, és már az ajtó előtt hallotta Jake rémült és fájdalmas ordítását, ami rendkívül nyugtalanná tette. Azt hitte, kisfiát súlyos baleset érte. Besietett a lakásba, követve a hangot, ám semmi nem készíthette fel a visszataszító látványra, ami ott fogadta.

Öccse az egyik fotelban ült, és a térdei közé szorított Jake karját csavarta hátra brutális erővel, de annyira, hogy a fiú kis teste egészen ki volt feszülve. Barney képén undorító vigyor ült, miközben a másik kezével magát fogdosta a nadrágján keresztül.

Veronicát annyira sokkolta a látvány, hogy egy pillanatig kővé dermedve állt, táskája kihullott a kezéből és minden szétszóródott a földön. A zajra már azok ketten is felfigyeltek. Jake egy pillanatra abbahagyta az ordítást, majd annál hevesebben folytatta. Barney a nővérét megpillantva megdermedt a rémülettől, ás elengedte Jake-et, aki a lendülettől arccal előre a szőnyegre esett.

Veronica odarohant a kisfiához, aki most már szelídebb tónusban sírt tovább, Barney pedig eszelős tempóban igyekezett kitérni az útjából. A nő pár másodpercig csitítgatta Jake-et, meggyőződött róla, hogy semmi baja, utána fölegyenesedett és szikrázó szemmel fordult az öccse felé, aki csapdába esett a szoba sarkában. Veronica fölemelt ököllel rontott Barney-ra, aki összehúzta magát, és tűrte a nő ütéseit, miközben valami mentegetőzés-félét nyüszített.

\- Ne akarj bocsánatot kérni, te mocskos állat! – üvöltötte Veronica kidülledt szemekkel, és egy játékmozdonnyal sújtott le Barney fejére, de csak a fölemelt karjait meg a testét érte -. Idehívlak a házamba, és te meg bántalmazod a fiamat?! Ha később jövök haza, meg is erőszakolod?!

\- Nem, nem, ilyesmiről szó sincs…

\- Kussolj! – sikoltott föl Veronica -. Nem érdekel, mit hazudozol, te perverz mocsok, takarodj innen!

\- Én nem akartam…

\- Hallgass már el, nem vagyok rád kíváncsi, hányok tőled! – vicsorgott Veronica, majd nagyot taszított az öccsén, akit egyben sikerült is végre fejbe vágnia a mozdonnyal.

Barney támolyogva menekült az ajtó felé, vérző fejét szorongatva, miközben a nővére sebzett nőstény oroszlánként üvöltött mögötte.

\- Ha még egyszer meglátlak a fiam közelében, hívom a rendőröket! És anya is mindenről tudni fog, azt garantálom!

Ez utóbbi hamar be is igazolódott. Mire Barney hazaért, anyja már az ajtóban fogadta, kisírt szemmel, haragtól összeszorított ajkakkal.

\- Hát ilyennek neveltelek én?! – ripakodott rá könnyek között -. Miféle vadállat képes ilyesmire, perverzkedni egy kisfiúval, aki ráadásul az unokám?! Pakold a cuccaidat, és takarodj innen!

Barney megpróbált alázatosan valami bocsánatkérést motyogni, de az anyja nem hallgatta meg.

\- Nem érdekelnek a kifogásaid! Nem akarlak többet az unokám közelében látni! Sőt, sehol sem akarlak látni! Még ma elköltözöl innen!

Közben Barney apja is előkerült az egyik szobából. Arca feszült volt és ráncos, mintha éveket öregedett volna. Keze ökölbe szorult, és úgy emelte föl, mintha meg akarná ütni a fiát. Barney lesunyta a fejét, de az apja nem ütötte meg, csak legyintett és keserűen sóhajtott egyet.

\- Annyi évig hiába mutattunk jó példát, ez a vége? Kiderül, hogy a fiam egy utolsó perverz, aki gyerekeket molesztál, ráadásul a saját rokonát? Nekem nincsen fiam többé.

A lemondó hangsúlytól, ahogy ezt mondta, Barney is sírva fakadt. Ám mielőtt könyöröghetett volna megbocsátásért, az apja hátat fordított és elvonult, és elő se jött a szobából, amíg Barney a lakásban volt. A kemény szavak hallatán az anyja is újult erővel kezdett sírni, de a szíve nem enyhült meg. Barney zaklatottan csomagolta össze a holmiját, miközben anyja felváltva zokogott és szidalmazta.

Az elűzetés után albérletben lakott egy darabig, de ez túl közel volt a szülei lakhelyéhez, úgyhogy amint tudott, az állam másik felébe költözött. És szégyen ide vagy oda, még a kitagadás megrázkódtatása sem tudta feledtetni vele, milyen jó érzés volt megfélemlíteni azt a kis taknyost. Azt viszont maga se tudta, mi történt volna, ha Veronica nem állít be. Az nyilvánvaló, hogy nem erőszakolta volna meg a kisfiút, még a gondolat is visszataszító, na de a bántalmazásban meddig ment volna el? Mikor tudott volna megállni, ha egyáltalán? Az egész túlságosan jó volt, olyasmi, amiről már régóta ábrándozott, nem valószínű, hogy csak úgy abbahagyta volna. És ha Veronica arra jön haza, hogy a fiacskája megnyomorítva vagy holtan lóg az öccse kezében… akkor biztosan nem csak egy mozdonyt vágott volna hozzá.

Igyekezett ezen nem túl sokat gondolkodni. A legrosszabb (legalábbis szerinte a legrosszabb) már így is megtörtént: lelepleződött a családja előtt, és azok elüldözték. Jobb, ha távol tartja magát tőlük, nehogy mások is megtudják és megalázzák - vagy még rosszabb. A megaláztatás emléke kellő visszatartó erő volt számára egészen addig, amíg meg nem látta Patty-t.

A családját utoljára az anyja temetésén látta, amiről véletlenül szerzett tudomást, és úgy érezte, mégiscsak illendő elmenni rá (meg azért szerette is az anyját). Végig a háttérben maradt, de a kis Jake, aki hiába lett két évvel idősebb, ugyanolyan izgága maradt, kiszúrta, és sírásra görbülő szájjal mutatott feléje. Mikor Veronica elborult tekintete követte fia kinyújtott ujját, Barney jobbnak látta lelépni.

Azóta nem is hallott felőlük, de nem is bánta. A kis Jake-t vadul gyűlölte, és ez csak a temetés után tudatosult benne. Azelőtt is, de azóta meg főleg élvezettel fantáziálgatott róla, hogy mi történt volna, ha Veronica nem jön haza korábban.

Azonban ez, meg a képgyűjteménye (amit sikerült elmenekítenie a szülői házból) egy idő után már nem bizonyult elegendőnek. Barney gyakran sétálgatott iskolák és játszóterek környékén, ami nem volt teljesen veszélytelen vállalkozás, hiszen a kisgyerekes szülők minden magányos férfiban nyáladzó pedofilt sejtettek. Épp ezért nagyon óvatos volt, kedvesen mosolygott mindenkire, sehol nem időzött sokat, csak sétálgatott és nézelődött. Közben szemügyre vette a gyerekeket, kiválasztotta közülük azokat, akikkel szívesen eljátszogatna, de ennél tovább nem merészkedett.

Aztán a Fazbear's parkolójában minden megváltozott, és Barney végre megtalálta a tökéletes lehetőséget, hogy hosszú évek frusztrációit kiélhesse. Az biztos, hogy a szülinapi buli neki is sok örömet tartogat majd – a gyerekeknek meg egy olyan meglepetést, amire nem számítanak.


	14. Lufik és bábok 1

1\. Lufik és bábok

Toy Foxy az új szerepében sokkal népszerűbbnek bizonyult, mint előtte bármikor. A Kalóz-sziget helyett a Gyereksarokba vitték, ahol többek között a gyerekek rajzai és papírból készített figurái voltak kiállítva. Toy Foxy-nak már csak a feje volt az egyetlen felismerhető testrésze, a kreatív gyerekek – vagy éppen a barbár kölykök – a legelképesztőbb módokon szerelték össze a testét. Ezen felbuzdulva pár kolléga berakott a Gyereksarokba pár leselejtezett robotalkatrészt, hogy a gyerekek vajon mire mennek velük. Természetesen ezek az alkatrészek is bele lettek építve Toy Foxy-ba, akinek így most már összesen lett három lába, két karja egy kézfejjel (az is az egyik könyökéből nőtt ki), valamint két feje, mindkettő egy-egy szemmel (az egyik fej egy csupasz fémfej volt, a kis papagáj maradványa). Voltaképpen úgy festett, mint egy nagy fémpók, egy rúzsos rókafejjel a közepén. Ezzel a külsejével kiérdemelte, hogy az alkalmazottak csak a rendkívül barátságos Roncs néven emlegessék.

De Scott szerint még csak nem is ez a pókra emlékeztető külső, meg a túl sok végtag volt a legbizarrabb benne. Hanem az, hogy a robot még így, megcsonkítva is működött. Hangja már nem volt, csak valami statikus zörejt bocsátott ki magából, de szemmel láthatóan felismerte és beazonosította az embereket, és még mozogni is tudott. De nem mászkált el a Gyereksarokból, és békésen tűrte, hogy folyton szét- és összeszereljék.

Scott gondolkodott rajta, hogy valahogy eléri, hogy végképp megszabaduljanak tőle, mert túl hátborzongatónak találta. Mivel előléptették helyettes üzletvezetővé, és így a hatásköre jelentősen megnőtt, meg is tehette volna. De talán mégse lett volna bölcs dolog kivágni innen a Roncsot: hiszen pont annak az ötletnek köszönhette új rangját, miszerint a tönkrement robotot újrahasznosította. De azért más dolgokat sikerült elérnie, például kinevezte kedvenc kollégáját, Barney-t a biztonsági őri meló mellett technikusnak is, hiszen az elmúlt hónapok alatt jelentős gyakorlatra tett szert ezen a téren. Barney ennek persze nagyon örült, hiszen az új poszt fizetésemeléssel is járt (és már eddig is nem hivatalosan végezte ezt a munkát, csak éppen nem kapott érte semmit).

De Scottra a magasabb hatalmi pozíció súlyos felelősséget is ruházott. Nagyon közel volt már az épp aktuális nagy szülinapi parti, és a főnök boldogan rásózta az egésznek a megszervezését.

Scott már régebben részt vett ilyen partikon, és már akkor is utálta őket. Nagyon nagy volt a pörgés, a stressz, egy pillanatig se lehetett megállni. Ilyen partikat az étterem pár havonta rendezett, előre meghirdette őket, és a szülők foglalhattak a gyerekük és annak barátai számára helyet rajta. Ez egy teljes délutáni program volt, déltől este hatig tartott, és az étterem ilyenkor zárva volt a széles közönség számára. Rengeteg programmal várták a gyerekeket, voltak műsorok, kézműves sarok, többféle sütemény, és ha az étterem elő akart rukkolni valami újdonsággal, akkor azt ilyenkor szokta megtenni. Tehát bőven volt tennivaló.

Scott még régebben sokat siránkozott Barney-nek, hogy milyen szörnyűek ezek a partik, úgyhogy nem csodálkozott, amikor egy délelőtt Barney odament hozzá.

\- Figyelj, nem lehetne megoldani, hogy a partin ne kelljen itt lennem? Szívesen bejövök akár esti műszakra is, csak nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy el tudnám viselni, hogy sok hisztis szülő liheg a nyakamba.

\- Ettől nem kell félned, szülők hálistennek nem lesznek – mondta Scott -. De ha szeretnéd, beírlak éjszakásnak. Elég csak hatra idejönnöd, mikor már kezdenek hazaszállingózni.

\- Oké, kösz – mondta Barney -. De hogyhogy nem lesznek szülők? Hogy bírják ki, hogy nem tudják minden pillanatban a gyereküket figyelni? Azért járnak ide olyanok, akik egyedül még levegőt venni se hagyják a gyereket. „Üntyü-prüntyüm, hozzon még neked a mami egy kis szörpit?" Ezt egyszer volt szerencsém konkrétan hallani.

\- Elhiszem – vihogott Scott, mert még kimerültségében is értékelte, ahogy Barney az affektáló anyukát utánozta -. Egyébként röhögni fogsz, de pontosan ez ment itt régebben a bulikon. A szülők unatkoztak, unalmukban a kölyköket meg a személyzetet szekálták. Enélkül is épp elég nagy volt rajtunk a nyomás, úgyhogy végül a vezetőség a rendezvény idejére kitiltotta innen a szülőket, helyhiányra hivatkozva. És ez még nem is volt olyan hazugság, mert a csomó gyereken meg alkalmazotton kívül vendégelőadók is vannak dögivel.

\- Ja ja, igen, ezt múltkor említetted. Bábosok meg bohócok jönnek, ugye?

\- Bizony. Illetve bohócok nem, csak egy bűvész, egy hasbeszélő meg a Kék Macska Bábszínház. Ezenkívül a vezetőség aznapra tervezi bemutatni az új generációs robotokat, tudod, a régi bandát újragondolva, olyasmi stílusban, mint amilyen a Roncs volt, mielőtt, izé…. roncs lett.

\- Ne már, és erről csak most szólsz! – nézett csalódottan Barney -. És én nem leszek itt, hogy lássam őket?

\- Jaj, ne nyafogj már, majd látod őket épp eleget később.

\- Ja, majd nekem kell őket megszerelnem, ha valami vandálok megint szétszedik őket. De lemaradok a debütálásukról?

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy említettem őket, szerintem többször is – vont vállat Scott -. Na, mindegy, a lényeg, hogy mire estére bejössz, már láthatod is őket. Vagy jobb szeretnél mégis nappali műszakban dolgozni aznap?

\- Neeem. Lehet, hogy bejövök előbb, és megnézem a fellépésüket, mielőtt még romokban hevernének.

\- Felőlem! Ha ilyen mazochista vagy, gyere. Úgyis lesz elég meló, jut neked is. De figyelj, izé, addig is segíts nekem. Jó lenne, ha a hátsó folyosókat már most lezárnád, nehogy elfelejtődjön, aztán valamelyik gyerek becsatangoljon oda.

A hátsó folyosók félig-meddig titkosak voltak – nem hivatalosan, egyszerűen a legtöbb alkalmazott – a konyhások, a pénztárosok – nem tudott róluk, mert nem volt rá szükségük. Innen nyíltak azok a szobák, ahol az elromlott vagy más miatt leselejtezett robotokat és ócska bútorokat tárolták. Innen nyíltak a biztonsági szobák is, ahol elsősegélyt lehetett nyújtani azoknak az alkalmazottaknak (vagy vendégeknek), akik esetleg egy meghibásodott robot miatt sérülést szenvedtek. Ide hurcolták őket hátra, messze a vendégek szeme elől – de szerencsére már jó ideje nem volt szükség ilyesmire. A robotok memóriájába nem volt betáplálva az útvonal, és kamerák se voltak. Igen-igen ritkán használták őket, csak jobbára nem zárták le, lustaságból. Scott örült, hogy egyáltalán eszébe jutottak a hátsó folyosók, és gondolatban megveregette a vállát.


	15. Lufik és bábok 2

A következő néhány nap iszonyatos rohanás volt. Scott azt se tudta, hol áll a feje, és már erősen bánta, hogy elvállalta ezt a munkát. A partira való készülődés a hétköznapi munkamenettel párhuzamosan zajlott, és bár egy csomó mindenért nem ő lett volna a felelős, mivel őt könnyebb volt elérni, mint a főnököt, mindenki hozzá fordult a problémáival. És bár ezek a problémák sokszor csak „apróságok" voltak, mégis gyakran fordult elő, hogy csak nehezen lehetett megoldani őket.

A régebbi partik, ahol még csak egyszerű őr volt, nem tűntek ennyire szörnyűnek. Akkoriban csak ide-oda kellett pakolásznia, felügyelnie az előkészületeket, embereket útbaigazítani… De most, hogy ő irányított majdnem mindent - még ha ténylegesen nem is kellett sok mindent csinálnia -, ráébredt, hogy mennyire fárasztó feladat is ez. És a sok hülye ember! Komolyan, egyesek annyira hülyék, hogy azt már büntetni kéne. Ha egyszer megbeszél velük valamit, és öt percre rá csak azért is az ellenkezőjét csinálják… Például a színpadokat fölállító munkásokat is ki kellett osztania, mert két méterrel odébb kezdték fölállítani a színpadot. Azok meg csak közönyösen nézték, ahogy üvöltözik velük. Scott teljesen kimerült és ingerült lett a sok vitatkozástól, pedig még az őrökkel is egyeztetnie kellett volna, hogy ki ér rá holnap délelőtt, mert az egyik őr megbetegedett, és kellett volna valaki a helyére.

Míg a munkásokkal vitatkozott, kiszúrta Barney-t, aki valami fekete zsákokat cipelt a hátsó szobákba. Gyorsan odaintette magához.

\- Mi van? – kérdezte Barney, kissé ingerülten -. Épp a raktárban próbáltam rendet rakni, hogy a sok szar beférjen.

\- Jó, figyelj, hívd már föl Markot, hogy be tud-e holnap ugrani! Kiesett az egyik nappali műszakosunk, és jó lenne, ha be tudna jönni helyette.

\- Ennyi? Akkor megyek és hívom, csak előbb lepakolom ezeket – mondta Barney, és elsietett.

Scott sóhajtott, és visszafordult a munkásokhoz. Messze van még a hétvége.

A nagy nap végre elérkezett! Bennek nem kellett sokáig eltitkolnia, hogy már rég tud a szülinapi partiról, mert anyja nem sokkal az esemény előtt elmondta neki. Bent az se zavarta, hogy nem csak az ő barátai lesznek ott, hanem sok más gyerek is. Amúgy se volt annyi barátja, hogy megtöltsék a Fazbear's-t (az anyjuknak meg pénze, hogy kibérelje az egész helyet). Ben amúgy se hívott meg senkit az osztályából, csak a nővérét és annak barátait.

\- Az osztálytársaid közül senkit? – csodálkozott Anya.

Ben azt válaszolta, hogy nem, mert annyi emberrel nem tudna foglalkozni, és akkor megsértődnének. És ha már választania kell, Betty és a barátai sokkal jobban megértik őt, mint az osztálytársai.

Benék házában találkoztak, és anya kocsival vitte őket a Fazbear's-hez. Alig fértek el, Bennek Betty ölében kellett ülnie, de nem bánták, végig nevetgéltek és visongtak az autóút alatt. Még jó, hogy csak tíz percig kellett utazni.

Anya búcsúzóul integetett nekik, és odakiáltott:

\- Aztán jól viselkedjetek!

A gyerekek ott álltak és integettek neki, míg az autó ki nem kanyarodott a parkolóból, majd Finn megszólalt:

\- Na menjünk be! Valamit látok az ajtó mögött.

Valóban volt ott valami. Egy új robot. Elég kicsi volt, nagyjából akkora, mint Ben, csak jóval szélesebb. A többi robottal ellentétben ez nem állatot, hanem egy kisfiút formázott, huncut tekintettel, széles vigyorral, és egy táblával, amin a **LUFIK** felirat állt. Másik kezével befelé mutatott, mintegy beljebb invitálva a látogatókat. Gyorsan be is siettek hát.

Ahogy beléptek az ajtón, látták, hogy az egész helyet átalakították a rendezvény tiszteletére. Az asztalokat kissé széttolták, hogy csoportokat alkossanak, hogy minden szülinapos csoport elkülönülhessen a többitől. Lufik és girlandok színes felhője díszített mindent, valamint hatalmas „Boldog születésnapot!" feliratok.

Ráadásul nemcsak egy színpad volt fölállítva a robotoknak, hanem kettő, a terem két átellenes végében. Az egyiken az eredeti banda játszott, a másikon pedig három új robot, az eredetiek másolatai, kisebbek, fényesebbek és színesebbek. Középen állt mikrofonnal a kezében a duci Freddy mackó, mellette egy csintalan mosolyú Bonnie nyuszi, a legszélén meg, szemérmesen elpirulva, Chicának, a csibének egy új, karcsú változata. Ben látta, hogy Finn Foxy-t keresi a tekintetével, de sem a vörös bundás kalóz, sem kirúzsozott, csonka társa nem mutatkozott sehol sem.

A színpadokról tökéletes szinkronban születésnapi dalok szálltak, az asztalokra édes és sós kekszek voltak kihelyezve, és a kedves lány, aki a saját asztalukhoz vezette őket, azt mondta, egyelőre ne egyenek túl sokat belőlük, nehogy ne legyen hely a tortának.

A két színpad mellett egy bábszínház is föl volt állítva, amelyet nem a Fazbear's színei díszítettek. Biztosan máshonnan hozták. A fal mellett kézműves asztalok sorakoztak, valamint két új játékkonzol. Utóbbiakat Joey nagy örömmel üdvözölte, mert eddig csak három konzol volt, és mindig mindegyiket mások foglalták el. A kézműves asztaloknál elsősorban a Fazbear's karaktereivel kapcsolatos dolgokat lehetett készíteni, nyuszifüles hajpántot, kalózos szemkötőt, csokornyakkendőt, amilyen Freddy-nek és Bonnie-nak is volt, meg volt csomó színezős lap, amin a karaktereket lehetett kiszínezni.

Nem is tudták, hova menjenek elsőnek. Bent nevezték ki döntőbírónak, és ő a kézműves asztalokra szavazott. Miközben elfoglalták a helyüket, Ben arra gondolt, ez az eddigi legjobb születésnapja.


	16. Lufik és bábok 3

A buli már javában zajlott, megvolt az ünnepi ebéd (a tortákat majd később, a délután folyamán szolgálják föl), most kellett volna a bábelőadásnak következnie. A bábszínház egy vendégelőadó volt, saját bábokkal, de a Fazbear's-nek voltak saját bábjai is – az étterem kabaláit ábrázolóak, többnyire -, és mindig nagyon egyedi és különleges darabokat adtak velük elő.

Volt egy karcsú, fekete, fehér arcú marionettje is Fazbear's-éknek, ami majd' két méter magasra nyúlt, és a bábosok valamiért nagyon kedvelték. Scottot viszont kifejezetten taszította a bábu üres, fekete szeme, patakokban ömlő festett lila könnyei és tátott szája, amely mintha félig nevetett, félig sikított volna. Rémisztő volt, na, és annyi köze se volt az étteremhez, mint a vezetőség által rendelt egyik új robotnak, a Lufis Kisfiúnak.

Most is szerették volna a bábosok ezt a marionettet használni, ám valami nem stimmelt vele. Két bábos nő fogta a kezében, és egymás szavába vágva, ingerülten magyarázták Scottnak a problémájukat, aki tenyerével a homlokát dörzsölgette, mintha attól elmúlna a fejfájása.

\- Valami nincs rendben a végtagjaival, teljesen elmerevedtek! – panaszkodott az egyik nő -. Így semmit sem tudunk kezdeni vele.

\- Biztos azért romlott el, mert nem hozzáértően tárolták! – acsargott a másik nő -. Begyűrték valami penészes kis lyukba, ugye?!

\- És mi lenne, öhm, ha kihagynánk őt a mai műsorból? – vetette föl Scott -. Van még elég báb, nem?

\- De a marionett tánca indítja az előadást! – hadonászott az első nő, egy rövid hajú szőke -. Az a bevezető!

\- De hát meg lehet változtatni, nem? Csak egy másik…

\- Az elrontaná az egész előadást! – kiáltotta a második nő, de olyan arccal, mintha Scott illetlen ajánlatot tett volna neki.

\- A gyerekeknek úgyse fog feltűnni – mondta valaki a hátuk mögül.

\- Barney, te mit csinálsz itt? – csattant föl Scott, kielőzve a bábos nők felháborodott monológját -. Megbeszéltük, hogy ma nem a nappali műszakba vagy beosztva.

\- És amúgy meg mit szól bele abba, amihez nem ért? – kapcsolódott bele az alacsonyabbik nő is.

\- Nem maradna csöndben, legalább egy percig? – kérdezte Scott nyűgösen, majd Barney-hoz fordult -. Mit csináljak most veled? Millió dolgom van, nem érek rá veled is foglalkozni.

\- Nem emlékszel, mondtam, hogy korábban benézek, mert kíváncsi vagyok az új robotokra, mielőtt még, tudod… valakik széttrancsírozzák őket.

\- Ha-ha, _nagyon_ vicces – Scott körbenézett -. Na jó, legyen. Nézelődjél, de vedd föl az egyenruhád, és segíts be, ha tudsz valahol. Na, akkor mit csináljunk ezzel a bábbal?

Barney lelépett, a két nő meg egyszerre kezdett beszélni, közben a bábot ide-oda rángatták. Scott már kifáradt, és nem akart veszekedni, ezért csak bólogatott, és a nők mérges arca helyett inkább a marionett fehér maszkját bámulta. Ekkor – megesküdni nem mert volna rá, de egy pillanatra nagyon úgy tűnt -, megrándult a bábu feje. Persze biztos csak az ide-oda cibálástól mozdult meg egy kissé, de Scottnak úgy tűnt, mintha… rá nézett volna. Egyenesen rá.

\- Figyel maga egyáltalán?! – kiabálta a köpcös nő.

Scott sóhajtott, és levette a szemét a báburól.

\- Ha nem mozog, akkor ne szerepeljen, egyszerű, nem? – motyogta -. Ott a Lufis Kisfiú, vigyék helyette őt.

A nők kelletlenül sóhajtottak, de végül beleegyeztek. Scott kezébe lökték a marionettet, csináljon vele, amit akar, és közölték, hogy akkor hozza nekik ide a Lufis Kisfiút, nehogy már ők cipekedjenek. Scott alázatosan bólogatott, de előtte még, mondta, gyorsan visszaviszi a marionettet a „penészes lyukba", ahonnan hozta. A nők ridegen meredtek rá, és egyik se nevetett.

Scott bevonszolta a marionettet az öltözőbe, és, ahogy remélni merte, még pont ott találta Barney-t.

\- Vidd ezt a rondaságot hátra, a lezárt raktárba – utasította a másik férfit, miközben a bábot ledobta elé a földre -. Ne is lássam többet. Tönkrement, de, _sajnos,_ nincs mód megjavítani, úgyhogy megy a selejtbe.

\- Ennyire nem bírod elviselni? – vigyorgott Barney -. Csak nem _megijeszt?_ Hűha. Akkor már az a két nő ijesztőbb. Azt hittem, puszta kézzel szakítanak félbe, amiért én meg félbeszakítottam a beszélgetéseteket.

\- Hogy te milyen vicces vagy ma! – nyögött fel Scott -. Szar szóviccek gyártása helyett inkább rakjál itt rendet, úgyis ráérsz. Undorító, micsoda kupleráj van itt. Mit keres itt például a Rugós Bonnie jelmez?

\- Nem tom, valaki biztos fölveszi – vont vállat Barney.

\- Mindegy, vidd ki innen. Vagy lehet, hogy tényleg fölveszi valaki? Huh, már azt se tudom, hol áll a fejem. Megyek is vissza, mert azok a nők kivégeznek, ha nem hozom nekik ide a Lufis Kisfiút két percen belül.

Azzal kisietett az öltöző rendetlen, ám viszonylagos nyugalmából a zajos étterembe, hogy odavesse magát az ingerült bábosok elé, akik már tíz perce el akarták kezdeni a darabot. Már nem csak a két nő volt ott, hanem a férjeik is, és mire a Lufis Kisfiút beállították a színpad mögé, Scott jócskán elfelejtkezett mind a marionettről, mind a Rugós Bonnie-ról.


	17. Lufik és bábok 4

A szülinapi buli igazán fantasztikus volt. A gyerekek semmit sem észleltek abból, hogy a bábelőadás nem a tervek szerint haladt, lelkesen tapsoltak a Lufis Kisfiúnak. A többi új robotot is közelről megcsodálták, és semmi kivetnivalót nem találtak bennük. Nem olyan rémesek voltak, mint Foxy utódja, hanem inkább… csibészesek.

\- Tetszik nekem ez az új Chica – jegyezte meg Jenny -. Tetszik, hogy végre lánynak néz ki. Az előző Chica nagy, kövér és sötéten néz, míg…

\- Pont mint Mrs. Bullsworth, a menzáról – mondta Joey vigyorogva -. Aztán mégis lehet tudni, hogy nő.

\- Jó-jó, egy embernél így is lehet tudni, de egy csirkénél? Az új Chicának van szempillája meg rózsaszín bugyija is, még véletlenül se hinnéd rá azt, hogy fiú! Nem úgy, mint a régi Chicánál.

\- Miért, az új Bonnie-nak is van szempillája, aztán mégis látszik rajta, hogy nem lány.

Ezt a megjegyzést kis csend követte.

\- Én azt hittem, az új Bonnie lány – mondta végül Betty.

\- Dehogy lány! – tiltakozott Joey -. Már hogyan lenne lány?

\- Én is azt hittem pedig – mondta Finn is.

\- Én egy ideig még a régi Bonnie-t is lánynak hittem, csak a kék színe volt gyanús – mondta Ben is -. Meg aztán… a Bonnie lánynév, nem?

\- Hülyeségeket beszéltek – legyintett dühösen Joey -. Bonnie nem lány. _Egyik_ Bonnie sem. Különben is, az új Bonnie nincs kirúzsozva – nem úgy mint az új Foxy -, viszont szeplői vannak, pont mint Freddy-nek, aki, és erre egyikőtök se mondhat semmit, egyértelműen fiú.

\- Ha már itt tartunk – szólalt meg Finn -, ott jön a sárga Bonnie.

\- Rugós Bonnie – helyesbített Joey.

\- Az, az, az a rég ócskaság, lila csokornyakkendővel. Szerintetek ő fiú vagy lány?

Az asztalokat kerülgetve valóban a vendéglő egyik régi figurája, a sárga Rugós Bonnie közeledett feléjük. Egyike volt azoknak a robotoknak, amiket belülről egy ember mozgatott, de erről a gyerekek nem tudtak. Rugós Bonnie nem sokkal volt magasabb egy felnőtt férfinál, ennélfogva az új Bonnie-nál magasabb, a réginél viszont alacsonyabb – és karcsúbb is - volt. Azokkal ellentétben nem kék, hanem sárga szőre volt. Hatalmas zöld szemeit hosszú szempillák övezték, ebben teljesen az új Bonnie-ra hasonlított, viszont a csokornyakkendője nem piros volt, mint másik két nyúltársának, hanem lila. Pont olyan árnyalatú, mint a Fazbear's egyenruhája. Teljességgel eldönthetetlennek tűnt, hogy eredetileg nőneműnek szánták-e.

A gyerekek figyelték, amint a robot az asztalok között navigál. Bennek úgy tűnt, hogy egyenesen feléjük tart, de nem akarta kimondani, nehogy aztán kiderüljön, hogy mégse így van.

\- Nézzétek, egy torta van nála! – kiáltotta Joey.

\- Igazi torta – ámuldozott Jenny -. Még sose láttam, hogy egy robot cipeljen valamit a kellékein kívül. Lehet ám, Finn, hogy Rugós Bonnie mégse egy olyan ócskaság, mint azt te hiszed!

\- Ez felénk jön! – mondta Finn, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva Jenny-t.

\- Hé, Ben, lehet, hogy neked hozza a tortát – vigyorgott rá Joey.

\- Biztos nem – motyogta Ben elpirulva. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy ő legyen a középpontban, mindig zavarba jött tőle.

Pedig a robot most már egyértelműen feléjük tartott, zöld szemei Benre szegeződtek. Képén barátságos, bár kissé túl széles vigyor ült. Kikerült pár játszó gyereket, és már ott is állt az asztaluk mellett. Föléjük magasodott, leeresztette a tortát tartó kezét, majd a másikkal hívogató mozdulatot tett.

\- Nézd, milyen aranyos, tényleg neked hozta – örvendezett Betty -. Vedd el a tányért, itt nyújtogatja feléd!

Nagyon guszta eperkrémes torta volt, fehér tejszínhabcsipkével a tetején, és Ben mosolyogva nyúlt érte. Ám Rugós Bonnie felemelte a tányért ismét a magasba, és a másik kezével megismételte az előbbi, hívogató mozdulatot.

\- Mégse adod oda? – kérdezte csalódottan Betty.

Bonnie erre hevesen bólogatni kezdett, hosszú nyúlfülei csak úgy rázkódtak, de mikor Betty a tortáért nyúlt, ismét elhúzta előle, és a másik kezével a háta mögé mutogatott.

\- Nem értjük, mit akarsz, Bonnie – mondta Finn -. Nem tudsz beszélni?

Bonnie megrázta a fejét. Aztán ismét fölemelte a szabad kezét, a háta mögé mutatott, majd el is indult arrafelé. Pár lépés után megállt, megfordult, két ujjával járást imitált, aztán újra a háta mögé mutatott.

\- Azt akarja, hogy kövessük! – világosodott meg Ben. Bonnie bólogatott, és elindult, keresztülvágva a termen, a hátsó folyosók irányába. A gyerekek fölkeltek és kíváncsian utána indultak.

\- Mondtam, hogy ócskaság, hisz még beszélni sem tud – morogta Finn, de nem figyelt rá senki, Bonnie-t figyelték, hogy el ne veszítsék szem elől (mintha olyan könnyű lenne egy nagy, lomha sárga nyulat szem elől veszíteni).

\- Ben, mekkora mázlid van már! – bokszolt a kisfiú vállába Jenny -. Neked külön meglepetés műsorod van. Nézd a sok kis nyomit, ők nem kapnak ilyesmit!

\- Ráadásul egy Bonnie adja át neked a szülinapi tortádat – vigyorgott Joey -. És ismerjük el, Bonnie a legkirályabb.

\- Bonnie csak egy bamba nyúl – horkant fel Finn. Az elől haladó robot egy pillanatra megállt, és hátrafordította a fejét, hogy mi a hangoskodás oka.

\- Nézd meg, most megsértetted szegényt – mondta Betty -. Nincsen Bonnie-val semmi baj.

\- Ja, és gitározik, és a gitár menő – mondta Joey.

\- De a kalózok menőbbek, mert van kardjuk meg pisztolyuk meg hajójuk, meg kincseik – vitatkozott Finn.

Közben elhagyták a zsúfolt ebédlőt, és a folyosókon haladtak egyre beljebb. Errefelé nem sokan voltak, pár gyerek bóklászott csak itt, akik leléptek a nagyteremből, meg egy-két agyonhajszolt, rohanó alkalmazott. A tortát cipelő Rugós Bonnie és az őt követő gyerekek nem keltettek egyáltalán semmiféle feltűnést.


	18. Lufik és bábok 5

A tortát cipelő Rugós Bonnie és az őt követő gyerekek nem keltettek egyáltalán semmiféle feltűnést.

Egyre kihaltabb részekre értek, de a gyerekeknek ez nem tűnt föl. Teljesen lenyűgözte őket, hogy Bennek egy különleges zártkörű bulija lesz, ahol egy saját robot szolgálja föl nekik a tortát. Odaértek a hátsó folyosókhoz, amelyek most nem voltak lezárva, résnyire nyitva álltak. Bonnie a testével taszította be az ajtószárnyakat, aztán lassú, de feltartozhatatlan lépésekkel tovább totyogott.

\- De menő! – suttogta Joey -. Nem is tudtam, hogy itt hátul még ennyi hely van. Lehetne itt még egy videójáték árkád!

\- Nem vagyunk túl messze a többiektől? – aggodalmaskodott Betty -. Anyuék így nem fognak megtalálni minket.

\- Ugyan már, nem tévedünk el – legyintett Finn -. Ez még mindig ugyanaz az épület, nem vagyunk messze egyáltalán.

\- De akkor is… ilyen messze a főteremtől… Mi van, ha Bonnie elromlott, és nem jó irányba vezet minket?

\- Elromlottál, Bonnie? – kérdezte hangosan Joey, amitől mindannyian, még Betty is nevetni kezdett.

A robot lomhán hátrafordult, lassan megrázta a fejét, aztán szabad kezével a folyosó végébe mutatott, egy félig nyitott ajtóra. Ben mintha lufikat látott volna bent.

\- Jól van – mondta Betty -. Még úgyis van majdnem két óránk, amíg Anyáék értünk jönnek.

Bonnie félreállt az ajtóból, és a gyerekek beözönlöttek. A terem úgy nézett ki, mint egy raktár, amit a buli tiszteletére feldíszítettek. Az elromlott játékkonzolokra, törött bútorokra és egyéb hulladékokra lufikat és transzparenseket akasztottak, középen pedig egy asztal állt, öt székkel és öt tányérral. Öt pohár is állt az asztalon, bennük narancsszínű ital. Izgatottan, némi zsibongás után valamennyien helyet foglaltak, és Bonnie középre helyezte a tortát.

\- Bonnie, nem raktál az asztalra villákat – szólalt meg Ben, kuncogva -. Együnk kézzel, mint a disznók?

\- És a tortát se szeletelted föl – csóválta a fejét Jenny is mosolyogva -. Ejnye, Bonnie, látszik, hogy a konyhában nem te vagy otthon, hanem Chica.

Bonnie tehetetlenül széttárta a karját és lehajtotta a fejét. A mozdulat annyira komikusan emberi volt, hogy mindannyian nevetésben törtek ki. Bonnie ezután vállat vont, és rámutatott a poharakra, kérdően félrebillentett fejjel. Hosszú fülei bohókásan billegtek. A gyerekek felhajtották az italt, mire Bonnie bólintott, magára mutatott, aztán az ajtóra, utána meg a tortára. A gyerekek nézték, ahogy kitotyog az ajtón. Mikor kilépett a folyosóra, a nagy sárga nyúlfej még egyszer megjelent az ajtónyílás szélén, intett nekik, majd behúzta maga mögött az ajtót.

Ben és a többiek várakoztak.

\- Most evőeszközökért ment, nem? – kérdezte Jenny -. Remélem, siet, mert ha nem, én disznó leszek és belenyúlok kézzel.

\- Én nem biztos, hogy bírok enni – szólalt meg Ben, kissé bizonytalan hangon. – Asszem, fáj egy kicsit a fejem, meg a hasam.

\- Ugyan már, Ben, pont a saját, különleges tortádból nem ennél? – kiáltott fel Finn -. Miért ettél annyi pogácsát, biztos attól van!

\- Nekem is tökre megfájdult a fejem – szólalt meg Joey is -. És tök fáradt is vagyok. Eddig nem éreztem, de most, hogy így leültünk…

\- Fura, mert hirtelen én is nagyon elfáradtam – mondta Betty is, és hatalmasat ásított -. Bocsi… De hát… már órák óta talpon vagyunk. Kicsit várunk, aztán kimegyünk, jó? Lehet, hogy Bonnie vissza se jön.

Ekkor Ben feje hangosan lekoppant az asztalra.

\- Ben! – kiáltott föl rémülten Betty, és pillanatnyilag elfeledkezett a fáradtságról. Fölpattant, de azonnal meg is szédült és majdnem elesett, csak az asztal szélébe kapaszkodva bírt állva maradni.

\- Segítsetek! – kiáltotta, de látta, hogy a többiekkel sincs minden rendben.

Joey a széken hátradőlve ült, szájából vékony csíkban csorgott a nyál. Mellette Jenny furcsán dülöngélt a széken, mintha annyira szédülne, hogy már ülni se tud. Feje ide-oda billegett a nyakán.

\- Mi történik? – kiáltotta rémülten Finn, akinek sikerült talpra állnia, de eléggé szédelgett.

\- Az ital… - motyogta Betty -. Az ital kellett hogy… az itallal lehetett valami…

\- Vigyük őket ki innen! – mondta Finn. Szeme rémülten kikerekedve meredt az asztal körül ülő barátaira, de igyekezett megacélozni magát. Ám hiába tett egy lépést előre, a térde összecsuklott alatta. Belekapaszkodott egy székbe, úgy igyekezett talpon maradni -. Hívj… segítséget!

\- Jó! – mondta Betty. Tett két lépést, és a padlóra zuhant.

Finn próbált gondolkodni, de minden nagyon ködös volt. Még félelmet is alig érzett. Lezuttyant az egyik székre, lehunyta a szemét _(csak egy pillanatra)_ és már el is aludt.

Egyikük sem látta, amikor húsz perccel később Bonnie visszaóvakodott a terembe, és elkezdte levetni a nyúljelmezt.


	19. A jelmezes gyilkos 1

1\. Fejezet – A jelmezes gyilkos

A legtöbb szülő pontban hat órakor érkezett meg a gyerekéért, de sokan már előtte ott voltak. A legtöbb gyerek fáradt volt, de jókedvű, csupán néhány kisebb gyerek akadt, aki sírva fakadt a kimerültségtől. Az alkalmazottak igen hatékonyan láttak neki a rendrakásnak, és minden szépen, olajozottan haladt. Scott már azt számolgatta magában, hogy ilyen tempóban körülbelül egy óra alatt végeznek, és végre mehetnek haza. Ám ekkor egy aggodalmas arcú anyuka lépett hozzá.

\- Elnézést, uram, nem tudja, merre kószálnak a gyerekeim? Öt gyereket keresek, két lányt és három fiút.

\- Ó, biztos itt rohangálnak valahol – mondta Scott, szórakozottan legyintve.

\- De már mindenhol néztem! Hol lehetnek még? Hátramentek a Kalóz-öbölbe?

\- Az üzemen kívül van – válaszolta Scott, de azért elindultak arrafelé. Még a függöny mögé is benéztek, de senki nem volt ott.

\- Hát itt nincsenek – vakarta a fejét Scott -. Talán a WC-ben…?

De ott se voltak. A nő egyre idegesebb lett, és idegessége elkezdett átragadni Scottra is. Időközben kifaggatta a nőt és már nagyjából sejtette, melyik gyerekekről van szó, de még csak tippelni se tudott, hogy hol lehetnek. Ellenőrizte a hátsó folyosóra vezető ajtót is, de az zárva volt, ahogy lennie kellett.

\- Lehet, hogy megpróbáltak hazamenni? – vetette föl végül Scott -. Nem emlékszem, hogy a tortaosztáskor itt lettek volna.

\- Lehetséges, hogy elindultak haza! – kapaszkodott a nő az ötletbe -. Itt lakunk közel, tíz perc kocsival. Vagy kimentek a parkba, bár megmondtam nekik, hogy ne menjenek sehová!

\- Ezt azért ellenőrizni kéne! – ajánlotta Scott -. Hátha már közben haza is értek.

A nő idegesen helyeselt és elsietett. Scott közben körbekérdezte az embereit a teremben, akik már szintén készülődtek hazamenni. Legtöbbjük azt se tudta, kikről van szó, mindenki annyira el volt foglalva a saját munkájával, hogy nem nagyon figyelt másfelé. Az egyik őr, Mark, bizonytalanul azt állította, hogy több alkalommal is látott gyerekeket kimenni az épület elé játszani. Ezt Barney is megerősítette, sőt, ő felismerni vélte az eltűnt gyerekek egyikét a parkolóba játszó gyerekek között. (Scott csodálkozott egy kissé, hogy hogyan lehet ebben ilyen biztos, hiszen Barney leginkább fel-alá kószált az épületben és nem nagyon volt látható a partin, a nagyteremben.)

Időközben a nő is visszatért, több másik szülővel, akik mind a gyerekeikért aggódtak. Újra átnézték az éttermet, még a konyhába is bementek, pedig a szakácsok megmondták, hogy oda biztos hogy senki nem mehetett be észrevétlenül. Scott kinyitotta a hátsó folyosókra vezető lezárt ajtót is, bekiabáltak, de az nyilvánvalóan kihalt volt, csupa bezárt ajtó sorakozott rajtuk. Ezalatt az egyik szülő kihívta a rendőröket is, akik feltettek pár kérdést, majd a szülőkkel csapatokat alkotva elindultak átfésülni a környéket, miután nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a gyerekek nincsenek az étteremben. Valószínűnek tűnt, hogy elindultak hazafelé, és útközben történhetett velük valami, vagy csak megfeledkeztek az időről, és odakint játszanak még valahol (kellemes nyári nap volt, és a kora esti órákig fent ragyogott a nap).

Scott csak jó két órával a szokásos ideje után tudott hazamenni, és meglehetősen feldúlta az eset. Ellátta Barney-t instrukciókkal, hogy ha az őrködési ideje alatt felbukkannának a gyerekek, mit kell csinálnia, majd végre hazaindult. De nem nagyon tudott pihenni. Nyomasztotta a gondolat, hogy ha bármi is történt a gyerekekkel, az az ő hibája. De hát hogyan tudott volna jobban figyelni?


	20. A jelmezes gyilkos 2

Barney tudta, hogy a szülők nagy patáliát csapnak, ha a gyerekek eltűnnek, de pontosan erre számított. A nagy hiszti közben mindenki azt hiszi majd, hogy leléptek innen. Az külön szerencse, hogy a Mark gyerek felhozta ezt a témát, még mielőtt Barney tett volna utalásokat rá, így neki már csak helyeselni kellett. A kamerákat se ellenőrizték emiatt. Mindenki elindult keresni a gyerekeket – odakint.

Azért amikor benéztek a lezárt folyosóra, drukkolt magában, hogy ne kezdjenek alaposabban körbenézni odabent – végül is gondosan be volt zárva, hogyan is mehetett volna be oda bárki, pláne gyerekek? Szerencsére a szülők és a rendőrök is erre a következtetésre jutottak, és nem mentek be, nem néztek körül.

Az is egy gyenge pontja volt a tervének, hogy mi van, ha a rendőrök még így is ellenőrizni akarják a kamerákat, annak ellenére, hogy ketten is látták a kölyköket lelépni. De szerencsére ez se történt meg. Majd pár nap múlva megnézhetik, de ha idő előtt megtalálják a kölyköket – _amíg még életben vannak_ – az jól elrontaná a mókát. Nem mintha azok bármit is tudnának mesélni, ami ne látszódna a kamerákon, ott meg nem látszik, hogy ki van a jelmezben. Így is igyekezett a kamerák látókörén kívül mozogni, és semmiképpen sem feléjük nézni.

Most, hogy ilyen közel volt a céljához, még nehezebbnek tűnt a várakozás. A szülők meg a rendőrök végre elmentek, de Scott még tett-vett egy darabig. Látszott rajta, hogy nyugtalan. Ez érthető is volt, hiszen övé volt a felelősség, és Barney érzett is egy egészen csekélyke lelkiismeret furdalást Scott miatt, akit a barátjának tartott, és nem akarta, hogy gondja legyen miatta.

De aztán végre Scott is elment. Barney azért még várt egy darabig, hátha valaki visszatér, és várakozás alatt igyekezett elfoglalni magát. A régi robotokat, akikre amúgy is szüksége lesz majd később, hátravezette a lezárt folyosó ajtajához. Kikapcsolta őket, hogy ne mászkáljanak el. Foxy bent volt a lezárt részen, az egyik szobában, mert még mindig nem működött rendesen. Majd rá is szüksége lesz, de őt majd kihozza később.

Most még nem akart belépni a lezárt részre. Még nem, mert már így is nehezére esett a várakozás, tudva, hogy a gyerekek ott várnak rá a hátsó szobában. Azt a termet már korábban előkészítette, és az italba altatót kevert, ami kiüti őket addig, amíg ráér velük foglalkozni. Rendkívül mulatságosnak – és egyben izgalmasnak – találta, hogy míg a szülők mindenfelé keresik őket, a kölykök végig ott szunyókáltak a hátsó raktárban, erősen a székekhez kötözve.

Természetesen ő volt az, aki a Rugós Bonnie jelmezt viselte. Most először volt rajta, és pontosan olyan rettenetes volt, mint azt Kyle és a többiek mesélték. Büdös volt és szoros, nem nagyon lehetett kilátni belőle (majdnem fellökött pár kisebb porontyot, akik előtte szaladgáltak). Hónaljban meg ágyékban annyira szorított, hogy csak valami igen retardált módon lehetett benne mozogni - a gyerekek emiatt azt is hitték, hogy igazi robot, nem pedig csak egy jelmezbe bújt ember. Mivel beszélni nem beszélhetett – nehogy lebukjon -, a karját meg alig tudta mozgatni, attól félt, a kölykök nem értik majd meg, amit jelelni próbál nekik, és nem fogják követni. Szerencsére ez nem így történt, nem kellett csalódnia bennük.

A raktárban már minden készen állt a nagy attrakcióra. A legtöbb holmit már napokkal előtte odakészítette, úgymint az asztalt, a székeket, a szemeteszsákokat és egy szerszámosládát, kötelekkel meg különféle eszközökkel töltve. Még nem döntötte el, mit szeretne használni. A pusztakezes módszer eddig is remekül működött, és mindenképpen élni is fog vele megint, de szeretett volna valami… _látványosabbat._ Előkészített egy fejszét, egy kalapácsot és egy franciakulcsot is. Kést nem, mert még valami elcseszett balszerencse következtében valamelyik gyerek megszerzi és megsebesíti vele. Beéri a többivel, azok így is izgalmasabbnak tűnnek - leginkább a kalapács tetszett neki, a súlya és a fogása tökéletesnek tűnt. Próbaképpen suhintott vele párat, és teljesen olyan volt, mintha a karja meghosszabbítása lett volna. Mindent érezni fog rajta keresztül, minden egyes ütést és csontroppanást. Igazán izgató gondolat volt.

Kíváncsi volt arra is, hogy milyen hatással lesz rá a vér. Mert az biztosan sok lesz. Ilyen nagy mennyiségben csak egyszer látott vért, amikor egyszer tizenöt éves korában az apjával és az apja néhány haverjával elmentek vadászni, és lőttek egy szarvast. Ott is sok vér volt, gyönyörűen megszínezte a havat, és Barney jól emlékezett még nehéz, rezes illatára is. De az mégse emberi vér volt _– gyerek vér –,_ ennélfogva alig várta, hogy megtapasztalja ezt az új élményt.

Takarítóeszközöket is vitt a raktárba. Remélhetőleg szükség lesz rájuk, mert ha nem, elmondhatja, hogy elpocsékolt egy remek alkalmat.

Egyre kevésbé gondolt úgy a gyerekekre, mint vele azonos jogú személyekre. Mint olyan személyekre, akikkel többször is beszélgetett régebben, akiknek segített kinyitni az üdítőjüket, és akiket nem árult be, amikor rendbontáson kapta őket. Most már prédák voltak. Egy csapat magatehetetlen, rettegő zsákmányállat.

Odakint már besötétedett. Eleget várt, végre eljött a móka ideje. Az egész hely az övé, és van egy teljes éjszakája, hogy eljátszogasson a kis szarosokkal.


	21. A jelmezes gyilkos 3

Finn lassan tért magához. Minden nagyon homályos és sötét volt. Pislogni próbált, de ez se ment könnyedén: szemhéjai lomhán és nehézkesen mozdultak, és küzdenie kellett, hogy ne ragadjanak le megint. A feje is ólomnehéznek érződött, alig bírta megemelni, hogy körülnézzen.

Nem is tudta hirtelen, hogy hol van. Sötét, koszos helyiség, ócska bútorok… és vele szemben, az asztal mellett, Jenny meg a többiek. Igen, az asztal… Rugós Bonnie a tortával… kezdtek visszajönni az emlékek. Próbált megmozdulni, de valami nem stimmelt. A karjai… a háta mögé voltak feszítve, és nem mozogtak. A csuklójába kötél vágott. Az arcán is volt valami, szöszöket és állott ízt érzett. Undorral próbálta kiköpni, és akkor jött rá, hogy az egy koszos rongy. Most már látta, hogy a többiek szája is be van kötve, a karjuk meg a szék háta mögé csavarva. A többiek nem mozdultak, néhányuk az asztalra borult, mások oldalra nyaklott fejjel ültek. És középen még mindig ott volt az az átkozott torta.

Finn elkezdte rángatni a karját, és érezte, hogy lazul a kötelék. Nem volt túl gondosan megkötve. Nyilván aki ezt csinálta velük, nem számított rá, hogy felébrednek, mielőtt ő visszatér. A fiúba jeges nyílként csapott a gondolat, hogy vajon ki tehette ezt és miért, de aztán gyorsan elhessegette. Ezen gondolkodni ráér később is. Most ki kell szabadulniuk és lelépni innen, olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak lehet.

Újult erővel kezdte ráncigálni a csuklóját szorító kötést, mikor nyöszörgést hallott az asztal másik oldala felől. Betty is kezdett magához térni. Felemelte a fejét, és kábán nézett az arca alsó felét takaró rongy fölül. Meglátva a többieket, szemébe felismerés és rémület költözött.

\- Hé! – szólt oda neki Finn. Hangja furcsán rekedt volt, és Betty úgy kapta oda a fejét, mint egy rémült őzike. Mikor fölismerte Finnt, mintha kicsit megnyugodott volna.

\- Szabadítsd ki a kezeidet! – mondta Finn. Megköszörülte a torkát, hogy kevésbé hangozzon rozsdásnak a hangja -. Nekem már majdnem sikerült, nincs olyan szorosan megkötve! Eloldozzuk a többieket is, és lelépünk innen, mint a szél.

Betty is elkezdte a karjait rángatni, és közben köpködve próbált megszabadulni a szájába tömött rongytól. Ez többé-kevésbé sikerült is neki, de a karjait szorító kötél nem akart engedni.

\- Nem megy! – mondta sírós hangon -. Nem akar meglazulni, Finn! – hisztérikusan rángatózni kezdett.

\- Nyugi, nyugi! – kiáltotta Finn -. Kificamítod a karodat! Csak lassan, finoman, különben még jobban meglazul. Tudod, mint a Feketeszakállas képregényben!

Közben a többiek is kezdtek magukhoz térni, és kiköpdösni a rongyokat.

\- Mi ez, Finn? – kérdezte Betty könnyes szemmel -. Miért vagyunk itt? Ki csinálta ezt velünk?

\- Annyit tudok, amennyit te – válaszolta Finn. Érezte, hogy a vére vadul dobol a fülében, mintha azt kiabálná, hogy _menekülj, menekülj!_ De mivel látta, hogy a többiek mind rámerednek, tőle várva a megoldást, nagyot nyelt, és igyekezett mindentudónak tűnni, mint egy felnőtt -. Majd ha már kijutottunk innen, ráérünk ezen gondolkozni. Apáék úgyis rájönnek majd, ki tette ezt, és jól seggbe rúgják a bűnöst!

A többiek felől bátortalan, reszketeg nevetés hallatszott, ami gyorsan el is enyészett.

\- Miért hozott ide minket Bonnie? – dünnyögte Joey -. Tudta, hogy valaki bántani akar minket? Vagy ő maga volt?

\- Hülyeségeket beszélsz – mondta Jenny, de a hangja reszketett -. Ő csak egy gép, nincs saját akarata!

Ekkor kulcs zörgött, és a raktár ajtaja kitárult. A gyerekek mind odakapták a fejüket, tágranyílt szemükben félelemmel vegyes reménnyel. Az ajtón Miles, a Fazbear's biztonsági őre sétált be, aki pár hónapja megvédte őket az étteremből történő kitiltástól. Finn nagyon megörült, amikor meglátta, de benne szorult az örömteli kiáltás, mikor meglátta a férfi arcát. Nem látszott rajta meglepődés vagy döbbenet, és nagyon is tudatos volt a mozgása, ahogy belépett az ajtón. Ez pedig csak egyet jelentett… de mielőtt Finn végiggondolhatta volna ezt vagy megszólalhatott volna, Betty boldogan felkiáltott az asztal másik felén.

\- Mr. Miles! De jó, hogy itt tetszik lenni! – a megkönnyebbüléstől sírva fakadt. Szemmel láthatóan nem tűnt fel neki, ahogy a többieknek sem, hogy Miles nem úgy viselkedik, mint egy megmentő. Mint egy olyan felnőtt, akit sokkol, hogy itt találja őket a székükhöz kötözve – vagy csak nem akarták észrevenni.

\- Úgy örülünk, hogy eljött kiszabadítani minket, mekkora szerencse, hogy pont erre járt! – kiáltotta Joey is, és megrángatta a köteleit.

\- Hát még én hogy örülök – mondta Miles széles mosollyal, ami nagyon nem odaillőnek tűnt -. De úgy látom, hogy ti valamit borzasztóan, _rettenetesen_ félreértetek.

Betty arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. A többiek sápadt maszkként bámultak Miles-ra. Most már nekik is feltűnt, hogy valami nem stimmel, de nem merték maguknak beismerni.

\- El… el tetszik minket engedni? – szólalt meg újra Betty, de már jóval bizonytalanabb hangon.

\- Persze, kis drágám, hát hogyne – mondta Miles, de esze ágában se volt így cselekedni.

Helyette odalépett az egyik polchoz, matatni kezdett, miközben különböző tárgyak fémes csörgése hallatszott. Jenny és Betty küszködve próbálta hátrafordítani a fejét, hogy lássák, mit csinál, de Miles már vissza is lépett az asztalhoz, kezében egy jókora kalapáccsal.

\- Elengedlek titeket, hogy játszhassunk egy kicsit – mosolygott rájuk.

Finnt kirázta a hideg. Miles hangja nagyon furcsa volt. Az arca kedvesnek és normálisnak tűnt, de a hangjában volt valami játékos kegyetlenség, valami fenyegető él. A többiek is érezték, hogy nagyon nagy a baj, és dermedten ültek. Nem bírták feldolgozni, hogy az általuk ismert, kedves Mr. Miles-szal valami nincs rendben. Finn igyekezett most nem ezen gondolkodni, inkább arra fókuszált, hogy valahogy kiszabaduljanak. A karja hirtelen kicsúszott a hurokból, szabaddá vált, de úgy tett, mintha még mindig meg lenne kötve. Reménykedett, hogy a többiek is ezen dolgoznak, de nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy ők olyan tehetetlenekké váltak a rémülettől, mint a fényszóró elé került nyulak.

 _Ha ők nem is szabadulnak ki, én elrohanhatok és hívhatok segítséget. Miles nem zárta be a raktár ajtaját, kifutok, és hangosan kiabálok._ Ha ezt sikerülne megtenni, a férfi valószínűleg az üldözésére eredne és békén hagyná a többieket. Vagy megijedne, hogy Finn lebuktatja, ezért inkább megszökik innen és elengedi őket.

Azon a fiú nem is akart gondolkodni, hogy a férfi mit érthetett „játék" alatt.

\- Játszani? – kérdezte Betty. Hangja vontatott és kába volt, valószínűleg a sokktól. Nyilván látta, hogy a barátságos Mr. Miles ezúttal nem segíteni jött, de nem ám, csakhogy ezt ő nem bírta elfogadni.

\- Bizony, és remekül fogunk szórakozni – mondta Miles, és még szélesebben mosolygott – nem is, vigyorgott, és megállt Betty háta mögött. Betty és Jenny a rémülettől összehúzták magukat, és próbáltak megfordulni, hogy szemmel tartsák a férfit, aki még nem fejezte be a beszédet -. Legalábbis _én_ biztosan remekül fogok szórakozni.

A végére a hangja egészen álmodozó színezetet öltött, és szinte oda se figyelve lenyúlt, és ujjaira csavarta Betty egyik hajtincsét.

\- Nagyon _mókás_ nap lesz.


	22. A jelmezes gyilkos 4

Finnt iszonyatosan taszította a látvány, Betty fényes hajtincse a férfi vaskos ujjára csavarodva.

\- Azonnal engedje el! – kiáltott rá -. Ha az apám ezt megtudja, maga megy a börtönbe!

\- Igen? – kérdezte Miles, és ezúttal Finnre vetette vicsorgó mosolyát. Elengedte Betty haját, két lépéssel megkerülte az asztalt és ezúttal Finn mögött állt meg. A kezét a fiú vállára tette, és Finn imádkozni kezdett, hogy nehogy a férfi észrevegye a kioldott kötelet.

\- Csakhogy apukád most nincsen itt, kis kalóz – suttogta a fülébe reszelős hangon Miles -. Csak ti vagytok itt… és én.

A kalapácsot az imént, miközben Betty hajával játszott, az asztalra tette, és Finn azon gondolkozott, meg tudná-e valahogy kaparintani.

\- Miért csinálja ezt velünk? – kérdezte siránkozva Joey -. Hiszen nem csináltunk… vagy azért, mert akkor szétszedtük Toy Foxy-t?

Finn meglepődött. Ez eszébe se jutott idáig. Szemmel láthatóan Miles-nak se, mert elengedte Finnt, és meglepetten felnevetett.

\- A Roncs miatt? Ugyan, dehogy! Miért érdekelne engem egy ócska robot?

Ez nem éppen úgy hangzott, mintha a Fazbear's egy felelősségteljes alkalmazottja mondaná, de hát eddigre sok mindent át kellett értékelniük magukban Miles-szal kapcsolatban.

\- Azért vagytok itt, mert én ezt akartam – mondta Miles, és ismét megajándékozta őket visszataszító vigyorával. Visszasétált az asztal túlsó felére, egyik kezét Ben, a másikat Betty fejére tette -. Tudjátok, már milyen régóta keresem az alkalmat, hogy így együtt lehessünk? – megsimogatta Ben haját és olyan arccal nézett le a kisfiúra, ami akár kedves is lehetett volna, ha a szemeiből nem süt ragadozó éhség -. Bocs, kishaver, hogy elrontom a szülinapodat, de nyugtasson a tudat, hogy én hosszú ideig szeretettel őrzöm majd az emlékét. Nektek is az lenne… ha még élnétek a végén.

Ekkor kezdett Jenny sikítani. Dermesztő és váratlan hang volt, úgy vágott bele a dermedt csöndbe, mint egy acélkés. Mintha ez a hang elvágta volna a többiek tompaságát is, rángatózni és sikoltozni kezdtek. Miles csak mosolygott, aztán hirtelen felkapta az asztalról a kalapácsot és odavágta a deszkákra. A poharak mind megrezdültek az ütéstől, a kalapács visszapattant és csengve nekiütődött Ben tányérjának. A sikítás abbamaradt, ahogy a rémülettől elakadt a lélegzetük.

\- Sikítsatok csak! – üvöltötte el magát Miles váratlanul, ragadozószerűen az asztal fölé görnyedve -. Nem elég jó a buli?– belemarkolt Jenny hajába és felrántotta a fejét, kényszerítve a lányt, hogy a szemébe nézzen -. Unatkozol talán?

\- Nem, nem – hüppögte Jenny, és próbált másfelé nézni, de mikor a férfi ismét megrántotta a haját, sokkal durvábban, fojtottan felsikoltott.

\- Na ezt már szeretem – mondta Miles, elégedetten, újra a normális hangján, azzal visszalökte Jenny fejét, de úgy, hogy az lekoppant az asztalra -. Hiszen ez egy szülinap, érezzük jól magunkat, nem igaz?

Finn lopott pillantást vetett a kalapácsra. Ha meg tudná szerezni… ahhoz át kéne nyúlnia az asztal fölött, és ha Miles elkapja, akkor vége.

\- Gondolom, nem érdekel titeket, de azért elmondom, hogy az én születésnapom szeptember elején lesz majd - csevegett Miles, miközben elkezdte Joey kötelékeit bontogatni. A fiú rémülten húzta össze magát, és könnyes szemekkel meredt hátrafelé. Finn úgy érezte, eljött a cselekvés ideje - de azért tett még egy utolsó próbát, hogy hátha szép szóval is megszabadulhatnak.

\- Kérem – kiáltott föl -. Miért akar bántani minket? Mit ártottunk magának? Engedjen el minket, és akkor megúszhatja. Nem áruljuk be, ahogy mi se árult be minket a Toy Foxy esetnél!

\- Most manipulálni próbálsz? – kérdezte Miles mulatva, de fakó szemei gonoszul összeszűkültek -. Milyen kár, hogy nem sikerült.

\- Akkor… kapja be! – kiáltott föl Finn, majd villámgyorsan lecsapott az asztalon heverő kalapácsra. Miles eléggé meglepődött Finn hirtelen megmozdulásán, de annyira azért nem, hogy elfelejtsen elhajolni, mikor a fiú teljes erőből hozzávágta a kalapácsot. Az hangos csörömpöléssel vágódott az egyik fal mellé állított szekrénybe, majd nagy csattanással a földre hullt.

De Finnt ez már nem érdekelte (persze jobban örült volna, ha eltalálja a férfit), neki csupán erre a kis figyelemelterelésre volt szüksége. Fölpattant és rohanni kezdett a nyitva hagyott ajtó irányába.

\- Ne hagyj itt, Finn! – sikoltotta a háta mögött Betty. Újabb rémült sikolyok hallatszottak, majd Joey rettegő hangja:

\- Állj meg…!


	23. A jelmezes gyilkos 5

Finn nem akart megállni. Tudta, hogy azzal nem segít a többieknek, ha visszamegy, de ez a rémült hang… hogyan hagyhatta volna őket ott? Megtorpant az ajtónyílásban, és visszanézett.

Miles a torkánál fogva ragadta meg Joey-t és kiemelte a székéből. A fiú kezei megkötözve lógtak a háta mögött, arca sápadt volt és egész testében reszketett. Miles egyik kezével a fiút tartotta, a másikat lelógatta maga mellé, de így is látszott, hogy abban ott csillog a kalapács. A férfi úgy vigyorgott, mint a nagy gonosz farkas a meséből.

\- Gyere vissza, kis kalóz, vagy a barátodat itt helyben agyonverem – közölte émelyítően barátságos hangon.

Finn nem akart visszamenni. Tudta, hogy nem jó ötlet. Az esze azt súgta, ne tegye, ezzel csak magát is kiszolgáltatja ennek a gonosz embernek, aki így is, úgy is meg fogja ölni Joey-t, de a szíve nem hagyta. A szíve azt súgta, hogy tegyen meg mindent, csak hogy a barátai életben maradjanak. Így hát lassan, remegő lábakkal, de visszasétált az asztalhoz. Közben végig magán érezte Miles fakó szemeinek pillantását, de direkt nem nézett arrafelé. Tudta, hogy ha belenézne azokba az eszelősen vidám szemekbe, megfordulna és ismét elmenekülne.

\- Kiálltad a próbát – szólalt meg Miles, mikor Finn újra a széke mögött állt -. Elárulom neked, nem voltam benne biztos, hogy visszajössz a barátodért. Bátrabb vagy, mint hittem. De sajnos hiába is futottál volna, a másik ajtót bezártam. Nem vagyok ám hülye.

 _Akkor legalább nem kell gyáván meghalnom,_ futott végig a gondolat Finn fején. De gyorsan el is űzte. Hogy mondhat ilyet? _Nem fogunk meghalni. Nem hagyom._

A többiek félelmükben halkan hüppögtek, de most föltámadt bennük a remény. Finn látta a szemükben, hogy úgy néznek rá, mint egy hősre. Viszont Joey még mindig Miles markában lógott, és úgy döntött, hogy megpróbálkozik a könyörgéssel.

\- Kérem, elengedne engem? – mondta szipogva -. Láthatja, Finn visszajött.

Miles ránézett. A pillantása tűnődő volt, mintha egy pillanatra elfeledkezett volna róla, hogy a fiú ott van a kezében.

\- Hát persze – dünnyögte -. Ideje, hogy elengedjelek.

A gyerekek megkockáztattak egy félénk mosolyt, Finn pedig már épp kezdte úgy érezni, hogy felenged benne a feszültség. Ám ekkor Miles brutálisan az asztalra taszította Joey-t, aki az arcával csapódott neki a fának, mert a hátrakötött kezei miatt nem tudta kivédeni az ütést. Fájdalmasan felkiáltott, és vergődve próbált fölemelkedni, de ekkor Miles lecsapott a kalapáccsal. Finn úgy érezte, mintha lassított felvételen látná az egészet, nem bírt elfordulni, nem bírta behunyni a szemét, csak azt a szörnyű jelenetet látta maga előtt, ahogy a kalapács fémfeje belecsapódik Joey halántékába. Vér fröccsent ki vaskos sugárban, átlós csíkot festve az asztalra. A becsapódást hangos, reccsenő zaj kísérte, kicsit olyan, mintha egy nagyon nagy tojásnak a héját törték volna fel. De ez nem tojás volt, ó nem, és Joey furcsán, akadozva sikított, és vér fröccsent fel megint, ezúttal tompább, lucskosabb zajjal, és Joey már nem sikított, de a felül lévő szeme már nem arra nézett, amerre a másik, és a végtagjai rángtak, és a kalapács fején a vérbe fekete hajszálak ragadtak…

Finn olyan zsibbadtan állt, mintha a belseje jégtömbbé fagyott volna. A többiek sápadt, rettegő arca fehér foltok homályos kupaca volt csak a látótere peremén. Futni akart, vagy összeesni, vagy hányni, de meg se mozdult, úgy nézte végig, hogy a legjobb barátját ok nélkül agyonveri egy ember, akiről idáig azt hitték, hogy kedves és jófej.

Miles még egyszer rávágott Joey fejére, bár a fiú már egyáltalán nem mozgott, majd lihegve letámaszkodott az asztalra, a véres holttest fölé. Pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint egy prédája fölött kuporgó ragadozó állat. Időközben a többiek is meglelték a hangjukat és újra sikoltozni kezdtek (bár amennyire Finn képes volt figyelni, lehet, hogy eddig is végig sikoltoztak). Miles vigyorogva mérte végig őket, majd a szemei megállapodtak Finnen. A fiú majdnem elájult, de a lábai, ha rogyadozva is, de engedelmeskedtek és elkezdett hátrálni. Rohanni akart, ki innen, minél messzebb ettől a vérszomjas elmebetegtől, a barátja vérző testétől, a sikolyoktól. Végre sikerült megfordulnia és futásnak eredt, botladozva haladt a kijárat felé. De nem volt eléggé gyors. Egy durva kéz ragadta meg a vállát és visszarántotta. Finn el is esett volna, ha Miles nem szorítja a vállát olyan erősen. A szeme sarkából megpillantotta a férfi ujjait, a körmei alá vörös keretet festett Joey vére. Ettől Finnt olyan borzadály töltötte el, hogy érezte, ahogy újult erő szállja meg. Felemelte a lábát és teljes erőből Miles lábára taposott. Miles felkiáltott, ujjai meglazultak Finn karján, aki kitépte magát a férfi szorításából és újra az ajtó felé iramodott, ezúttal biztosabb léptekkel.

Ám ez se segített.

\- Gyere vissza, te kis szaros! – üvöltötte el magát Miles és a nyomába eredt. Finn hallotta maga mögött csattogni a lépteit és pánikba esett. Hallotta, hogy nagyon közel van hozzá, túl közel.

Már éppen elérte az ajtót, amikor Miles megragadta hátulról. Az ujjai _(a véres ujjai)_ a vállgödrébe vájtak, és igyekeztek hátrarángatni a fiút. Finn kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott az ajtókeretbe, de Miles most már a másik kezével is elkapta, a hajába kapaszkodott és durván ráncigálni kezdte. Finn nem engedett, megfeszítette a nyakát, cipőjét hiábavalóan igyekezett a talajba vájni.

\- Még most is keménykedni próbálsz, kis kalóz? – lihegte Miles, miközben egyik karját a fiú nyaka köré fonta, a másikkal meg az ujjait igyekezett lefeszegetni az ajtókeretről -. Fel akarsz dühíteni?

Finn ujjai egészen elfehéredtek, minden izmát megfeszítette, de hiába, Miles-t nem bírta lerázni. A férfi egyre erőszakosabb lett, és szinte letépte a fiút az ajtókeretről. Finn próbált ismét rúgni vagy taposni, vagy legalább belekarmolni a férfiba, de Miles most már óvatosabb volt, szorosan tartotta Finnt a nyakánál és a hajánál fogva. Finnt elöntötte a rettegés, megjelent előtte Joey, az utolsó pillanat, amikor a fiú még életben volt, és sírva fakadt.

\- Lám csak, hát ennyire vagy te kemény fiú? – gügyögte Miles, mikor észrevette, hogy Finn sír. A hangjából gonosz elégedettség sütött.

A fiú ököllel verni kezdte az őt szorító kart, de ilyen erővel a falat is verhette volna. Visszaértek az asztalhoz, és Miles ismét megkaparintotta a kalapácsot. Finn vetett egy utolsó, könnytől homályos pillantást a többiekre. Látta, hogy a szájuk mozog, de a hangjuk nem ért el hozzá. Csak a fülében eszelősen lüktető szívverését hallotta. Látta, hogy Jenny és Ben sír, és Betty ájultan az asztalra borultan fekszik.

\- Ég veletek – suttogta, de tudta, hogy úgyse hallják. Nem akart meghalni, és nem akart sikítani, hogy ez a gonosz ember a félelmén élvezkedjen.

\- Nem tudtad megmenteni őket, kalózkirály – lihegte a fülébe Miles, azzal megragadta Finn torkát, és szembefordította magával.

Az utolsó, amit Finn látott, mielőtt a kalapács az arcába sújtott volna, Miles csillogó, tébolyult szemei és vicsorgó mosolya volt.


	24. A jelmezes gyilkos 6

Barney nem volt benne biztos, melyik fiú megölése volt az izgalmasabb. Az első szánalmas volt, annyira rettegett, hogy mikor ténylegesen eljött számára a vég, nem is tudta elhinni, látszott a szemeiben. A második, Finn, szintén rettegett, de azért próbált ellenállni, és ezzel a játszma hosszabb lett, több kihívással teli. Hm, talán akkor mégiscsak a második volt a jobb. Kevesebb félelem, több móka. Nem is számított kevesebbre a kis bandavezértől.

De persze a legvége majdnem ugyanolyan volt. Neki is próbált a halántékára célozni, de a kis szaros elkapta a fejét, és a kalapács a szeme fölött találta el. Már az első ütés betörte a szemöldökcsontját, de olyan erővel, hogy a szeme is kifolyt, a kalapács feje meg mélyen beágyazódott a fejébe, úgy kellett kirántani. Barney csalódására már ez az egy ütés is végzett a fiúval, de azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy előtte jól eljátszadoztak, és amúgy is van még három gyerkőc. Azért a biztonság kedvéért még egyet rávágott Finn fejére, de kicsit följebb, hogy megint érezhesse, ahogy a csontnak csapódó fém rezgése végigfusson a karján.

A karjain könyékig véres volt a ruha, és az ingére is jutott bőven, de ez nem zavarta. Igazából szándékában állt átöltözni, direkt hozott az egyenruháján és az utcai ruháján kívül még egy váltóruhát is magával, csak elfeledkezett róla. Most már késő lett volna átöltözni.

Finn testét is a földre lökte. A fiú teste arccal lefelé ért földet, feje nyálkásan csattant és azonnal meg is indult belőle egy vérpatak. Barney visszafordult az asztal felé. Betty, a kis csillag, ájultan hevert az asztalra borulva. Az öccse nem volt a helyén. Ez egy pillanatra kellemetlen meglepetést okozott Barney-nak, de aztán arra gondolt, hogy a raktárból és a folyosóról nem tud kimenni. Legalább levadászhatja majd, jó móka lesz. Most jöjjön a szőke lány, és ezúttal jobb lenne valami… lassabb módszert használni.

Jenny a borzalomtól elnémulva ült a helyén. Szemei vörösek voltak a könnyektől, orrából fényes patakként folyt a takony. Barney megragadta a székének a támláját és kijjebb húzta, majd elkezdte lassú, tűnődő léptekkel körbejárni. Jenny szeme megbabonázva tapadt a kalapácsra, ajkai közül érthetetlen nyöszörgés tört elő.

\- Hallgatlak, aranyom – mondta neki Barney, és terpeszben megállt a lány előtt. A kalapácsot a háta mögé rejtette, de úgy, hogy a feje kikandikáljon.

Jenny csak bámult, most már semmi hangot nem adott, csak apró, rémült kortyokban kapkodta a levegőt. Barney fölé tornyosodva állt, mosolyogva, és élvezte, hogy ez micsoda rettegést vált ki a lányból. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy az álmai végre valóra váltak: itt van öt gyerek (nos, most már csak három), akik mind őt tisztelik meg rémült figyelmükkel. Ő pedig teljes hatalmat gyakorol fölöttük, fájdalmat okozhat nekik és hiú reményt kelthet bennük, hogy aztán annál erősebben sújthasson le. Külön élvezte, hogy már a szavaival és a mozdulataival is micsoda hatást válthat ki belőlük. De ezúttal nemcsak a szavaival akart fájdalmat okozni, ki akarta próbálni, milyen, ha nem csak egyet üt, a végén, hanem előtte… bemelegít. De előtte kíváncsi volt rá, mennyire kétségbeesett a lány, mit hajlandó elhinni, csak hogy megszabaduljon.

\- Kérem, nem bántson minket! – suttogta reszkető hangon Jenny -. Engedjen el, nem mondjuk… nem mondjuk el senkinek!

\- Mi lenne – mondta Barney, és megsimogatta a lány arcát -, ha versenyeznénk egyet?

Az ujjai nyomán véres nyomok maradtak a lány arcán, aki borzadva húzódott hátrébb.

\- Úgy gondoltam – folytatta a férfi -, hogy téged, de csak téged elengedlek, haza a családodhoz. Annyi feltételem lenne, hogy előbb kell odaérned az ajtóhoz, mint nekem. Na és persze később senkinek sem beszélsz a mi kis… zártkörű partinkról.

\- De Betty… - kezdte a lány, de Barney figyelmeztetően fölemelt ujja láttán szívmelengető gyorsasággal elhallgatott.

\- Nem-nem. Csak rád vonatkozik az alku. Vele – az ájult lányra pillantott – majd beszélek, ha magához tért. Na, benne vagy?

Elővette a megnyerő mosolyát, és tisztában volt vele, hogy ez, a véres öltözékkel együtt, igencsak félelmetes lehet. Vajon Jenny-t meggyőzte, vagy ellenkezni fog? Érdekes kérdés volt, és már alig várta a választ.

\- Igen – suttogta Jenny, és lesütötte a szemeit.

\- Hogy mondtad? Nem hallottam – kérdezte Barney nyájasan, de emelt hangon. Nem lepődött meg túlzottan, de a szíve mélyén igencsak örült, hogy a lány milyen könnyedén lemondott a társairól. Részegítő érzés volt, hogy ekkora félelmet sikerült kelteni benne!

\- Igen, benne vagyok! – mondta Jenny, de még mindig nem nézett fel. Szipogott, majd hangosan megszívta az orrát.

\- Jól van – mondta Barney, és elkezdte kioldani a lány köteleit -. De ne szívogasd az orrod, elég gusztustalan!

\- Nem teszem – hüppögte Jenny. Jó kislány.

A kötelek leestek a lány karjáról, de Barney erősen fogta, nehogy ostobaságot csináljon.

\- Mielőtt elkezdenénk – mondta Jenny-nek -, szeretném, ha nem feledkeznél meg az egyezségünkről. Otthon senkinek nem mondhatsz egy szót se! Ha nagyon kérdezgetnek, mondd azt, hogy beszorultál egy szekrénybe, és csak másnap reggel találtak meg. Vagy hivatkozhatsz rám is – itt ismét megejtett egy szívélyes mosolyt, (bár Jenny nem látta). – Viszont ha bárkinek is elmeséled, amit ma itt látni véltél, nagyon mérges leszek ám. És tudom, hogy azt te se szeretnéd! Akkor kezdhetünk?

Jenny lázasan bólogatott. Barney a könyökénél fogva odébb terelte a lányt, a kijárat felé fordította, majd hangosan számolni kezdett:

\- Vigyázz, kész, rajt!


	25. A jelmezes gyilkos 7

Jenny nekiiramodott. Barney-nak esze ágában se volt lehagyni, ráérősen kocogott utána. Úgy látszik, a lánynak elkerülte a figyelmét a megjegyzés (vagy talán nem emlékszik rá), miszerint a folyosó ajtaja zárva van.

Jenny villámgyorsan a lezárt ajtóhoz ért, és vadul rángatni kezdte a kilincset. A szilárd, kétszárnyú ajtó persze nem engedett. A kislány még mindig sírt, az arca vörös és nedves volt, zokogva szorongatta a kilincset. De az persze nem nyílt ki, visszafelé viszont nem lett volna jó futnia, mert a folyosón Barney közeledett felé.

\- Ugye kienged, előbb ideértem, mint maga! – mondta a lány csukladozó hangon.

Igyekezett erősnek tűnni, de inkább tűnt annak, ami valójában volt: sarokba szorított, reszkető áldozatnak. Barney lassan közelített feléje, hogy minél több ideig szemlélhesse Jenny rettegő vergődését. Olyan kicsi volt, olyan törékeny, annyira félt… Ez teljesen felajzotta, és a testében kellemes, már-már szexuális érzést keltett. Pedig még nem is bántotta igazán. Na majd most…!

A fiúk megölése csak a bemelegítés volt. Azok nem izgatták annyira, és különben is, akkor még a vér látványa nem hangolta rá egészen a dologra. Mostanra viszont már a finomabb falatok maradtak, a kisebb, gyengébb gyerekek, akikkel még nagyobb élvezet elszórakozni.

Jenny feladta az ajtó rángatását és könnyes szemeit a férfira emelte.

\- Azt mondta, ha előbb érek ide… - és itt el is csuklott a hangja. Sejtette, hogy mi következik.

\- Igen? Hát, hazudtam – mondta Barney, és kinyújtotta a karját. Egy pillanatra látta az elárultatás fájdalmát a lány szemében, majd a tényleges fizikai fájdalmat, mikor megragadta az egyik copfját.

Ám a félelem erőssé tette Jenny-t, és nem törődve a fájdalommal, kitépte a haját a férfi szorításából. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal átcsusszant a karja alatt, és – jobb híján – visszafelé kezdett menekülni.

Barney állatias vigyorral pördült utána.

\- Ahá, szóval játszani akarsz! – mondta, és utána vetődött.

Jenny vissza akart rohanni a raktárba, hogy kiszabadítsa Betty-t, de látta, hogy a férfi túl közel van, és ha megpróbálna befordulni az ajtón, biztosan elkapná. Nem tudta, mit csináljon, a lendület továbbvitte, és a folyosó másik végén találta magát, ugyanúgy zsákutcában, mint az előbb. Kétségbeesetten próbált valahogy elrejtőzni, de nem volt hová, elfutni se tudott, mert a férfi széles teste eltorlaszolta a menekülés útját, ott állt közvetlenül előtte. Megragadta a karját, és durván nekilökte a falnak. Jenny cérnavékony hangon felsikított, ezt Barney annyira élvezte, hogy nekivágta a falnak még egyszer. Jenny hangja élesen visszhangzott az üres folyosón.

\- Nyugodtan sikíthatsz hangosabban is – kacsintott rá Barney, végignyalva kiszáradt ajkain -. Én szeretem hallgatni.

Jenny nem volt abban az állapotban, hogy a szavak értelmét fölfogja, de a hangszín megijesztette, és visszafojtotta a sikítást. Még a sírást is igyekezett abbahagyni, mintha abban reménykedne, hogy akkor már nem lesz érdekes ennek a gonosz embernek a számára és békén hagyja őt.

\- Mi van, már nem sikítasz? – kérdezte Barney -. Szóval szeretnéd, hogy adjak rá okot!

Azzal fölemelte a kalapácsot és lesújtott. Ezúttal nem a gyerek fejét, hanem a vállát célozta. A vékony csontok reccsenve törtek össze, mint egy csomó porcelántányér, és a vér egy pillanat alatt vörösre áztatta Jenny blúzát. A lány újra sikított, nyers, rekedt hangon, a szemei úgy kidülledtek, hogy csaknem kiugrottak. Gyönyörű volt.

Barney szája teljesen kiszáradt, úgy zihált, mint aki lefutott pár száz métert, miközben a vergődő, vérző kis teremtést figyelte. Rettegésének és vérének szaga olyan volt, mint egy ajzószer. Csodálkozott, hogy a lány nem ájult el a fájdalomtól, de eszerint erősebb, mint gondolta. Ez jó, legalább nem kell megvárnia, hogy magához térjen. Mindenesetre még egy darabig el akart dolgozgatni rajta, szóval nem kizárt, hogy inkább előbb, mint utóbb elájul majd, de addig kell verni a vasat, amíg meleg. Újra fölemelte a kalapácsot, hogy ezúttal mondjuk az ujjacskáit vegye célba, de ekkor egy furcsán éles női hang visszhangzott végig a folyosón:

\- Vedd le róla a kezed, te mocskos állat!


	26. A jelmezes gyilkos 8

Jenny pokolian szenvedett. Soha ilyen borzalmat nem kellett átélnie eddigi életében, ilyen fizikai és lelki fájdalmat. Megkötözve végignézte, ahogy a legjobb barátait egyenként agyonveri egy férfi, akit addig kedvesnek és megbízhatónak hitt, és aki aztán neki is nekiesett, minden ok nélkül.

A vállában a fájdalom iszonyatos volt, ha egy picit is megmozdult, érezte, ahogy a csontok csikorogva összesúrlódnak. Olyan érzés volt, mintha a válla is sikoltozna. Érezte, hogy szédül, érezte, hogy a gyomra reszket, mégse ájult el és nem is hányt. Hiába, hogy alig bírt talpon maradni a rettegéstől – ha a férfi nem szorongatja annyira, össze is esett volna -, mégis tudatánál maradt. Próbált felkészülni a fájdalomra, de tudta, hogy nem fog menni, sikítani fog, könyörögni, és lehet, hogy tényleg el is ájul.

 _Csak azt ne,_ gondolta magában. Szinte még a gondolatai is reszkettek, mégis sikerült őket egyben tartania. _Nem ájulhatok el, mert akkor minden reményem elvész, hogy elmeneküljek!_

Igyekezett nem belenézni a férfi arcába. Nem akarta provokálni, és nem akarta látni azt az állatias vigyort se – tudta, hogy azt látva végképp megtörne. Ez az ember – ez a szörnyeteg – nem lehet a kedves Mr. Miles, aki nem akarta, hogy bajba kerüljenek Toy Foxy megrongálása miatt! Ez az izzadt mancsú, lihegő, vigyorgó fenevad nem lehet ő! Aki vigyorgott, mikor a fiúk vére ráfröccsent, és vigyorgott akkor is, mikor Jenny olyan erősen sikított, hogy azt hitte, megszakad a torka. Még a hangja se olyan, Mr. Miles-nak barátságos, kedves hangja volt, ennek meg itt reszelős és lihegő, mint egy nagy ragadozó vadállatnak.

A szeme sarkából hirtelen mozgást látott és ahogy önkéntelenül is odanézett, látta, ahogy a férfi ismét ütésre lendíti a kalapácsot. Összehúzta magát, az izmai megfeszültek, mintha akkor a fájdalom nem hatolhatna át rajtuk - és a fájdalom nem is jött. Látta, hogy a kalapácsot lendítő kar lendülete megtörik, ahogy Miles hirtelen megrándult és oldalra kapta a fejét. Légzése kapkodó lett, a szeme kidülledt és ide-oda járt, mintha hallott volna valami nyugtalanítót és a hang forrását keresné éppen. Jenny nem hallott semmit, ebben még így, kínok között is biztos volt, és a férfi furcsa viselkedése újult rettegéssel töltötte el.

Miles hirtelen visszafordult hozzá, gyors, vad mozdulattal, és a blúzánál fogva közelebb rántotta magához a lányt.

\- Mit mondtál, te kis cafka? – sziszegte. A szeme fehérje szinte világított a folyosó félhomályában, és úgy nézett ki, mint egy űzött állat.

Jenny torka összeszűkült és sajgott a sikoltozástól, akkor se tudott volna válaszolni, ha akart volna, de Miles nem volt türelmes, nem várta meg, míg kinyög valamit.

\- Azt kérdeztem, mit mondtál?! – a hangja hisztérikusan csengett, és úgy kapkodta a levegőt, mint aki megrémült. Izzadságának bűze megcsapta a lányt, mikor közelebb tolta hozzá a képét, vicsorogva, mintha meg akarná harapni.

\- Hogy mersz így beszélni velem?! – üvöltötte újra, és a nyála Jenny arcára fröccsent -. Te kis fattyú, ne merészelj _úgy_ szólítani!

Jenny teljesen megbénult a rettegéstől. Miles-nak ez az új viselkedése még kiszámíthatatlanabb és rettenetesebb volt, mint az előző.

\- Azt hiszed, meg tudsz ijeszteni? Ez a terved? – vicsorgott a férfi, és belemarkolt Jenny hajába a feje jobb oldalán -. Úgy teszel, mint aki mindent tud, igen? Csak elfelejted, ki itt az erősebb! Úgy ám, majd én megmutatom neked!

Jenny látta, hogy a zavarodottság eltűnik a férfi arcáról, és a helyét düh veszi át. Miles még erősebben markolt a hajába, annál fogva tartotta, míg a másik kezével ismét magasra emelte a kalapácsot. Aztán lesújtott, és minden széjjeltört. És lesújtott még egyszer, és még egyszer, és még sokszor. És Jenny már nem érzett semmit, teste ernyedten csüngött, és nem látta, hogy a férfi arcára az első néhány ütés után visszatér a vad, boldog mosoly. Addig ütötte a lány fejét, míg a koponyájának a felső része teljesen meg nem semmisült, és csak akkor hagyta abba, amikor már nem tudta a hajánál fogva megtartani a testet, mert már nem maradt elég a fejből, amin haj lett volna.


	27. A jelmezes gyilkos 9

Betty nem tudta, meddig és milyen sokszor ájult el. A borzalom fészket vert a testében, mint egy nagy, hideg parazita, lábujjaitól a feje búbjáig megfagyasztva őt. Nem értette, miért történik mindez. Ennek egy boldog napnak kéne lennie! És az ember, aki bántja őket, valóban Mr. Miles lenne? De hát ő mindig olyan kedves volt velük. Nem árulta be őket, mikor tönkretették azt a robotot, és mindig mosolygott rájuk. A nevüket is tudta.

De a vér… Joey… ahogy körülnézett, az asztal alól egy tornacipős lábat látott kilógni.

\- Ó ne, Finn is – suttogta Betty. Újra elhomályosult a tekintete, és nem tudta, hogy a könnyektől vagy a közeledő ájulástól.

És Ben? Meg Jenny? Talán már ők is… Ekkor meghallotta Jenny hangját. Pontosabban egy borzalmas sikolyt, ami Jenny-től is származhatott. Nem sokkal után felüvöltött Miles _(Azt kérdeztem, mit mondtál?!),_ majd további üvöltözést, sikolyokat és tompa csattanásokat, amiknek a forrásába bele se mert gondolni. Aztán hirtelen csend lett, se sikoly, se üvöltések, csak még pár csattanás, aztán annak is vége lett. Betty tudta, mit jelent ez a csend: Jenny meghalt. És a következő… Remegés futott végig a testén, ahogy tehetetlenül várta, hogy a gyilkos eljöjjön érte. Nem tudta, mennyi idő telt ezzel a dermesztő várakozással. Egyszer csak az ajtónyílásban megjelent Miles. Lassan sétált befelé, mindkét karján könyékig véresen csillogott a lila szövet, csaknem feketére színezve azt. Egyedül ott volt vörös, ahol a vér az ingre fröccsent.

A férfi észrevette, hogy Betty ébren van, és rámosolygott. Ez a mosoly borzalmas volt, mert épp olyan kedvesnek tűnt, mint ahogy régebben nézett rájuk. Egyedül a szemeiben csillogott valami zaklatott éhség, de egyébként az arckifejezése nem tűnt gonosznak. Nem olyan volt, mint egy olyan emberé, aki éppen most mészárolt le három gyereket. Betty csak ült és nézett. A mellkasa összeszorult, szinte még levegőt venni se mert a félelemtől. Szeme óhatatlanul is rásiklott a vértől csöpögő kalapácsra, ami még mindig a férfi kezében lógott, és onnantól kezdve nem tudott másfele nézni.

Miles követte a pillantását.

\- Erre nem lesz szükség – mondta lágyan, és a földre ejtette a kalapácsot. Az tompán csörrent a padlón.

Miles odalépett Betty-hez, aki görcsösen összehúzta magát és becsukta a szemét. _Ha nem látom, nem létezik,_ motyogta magában, kétségbeesetten próbálva elhinni, hogy ez így is van. Egy vértől iszamos kéz simított végig a fején, és puhán a fürtjei közé túrt. Betty szeme felpattant, és feltört a torkából egy undorodó sikoly, de gyorsan el is fojtotta, nehogy felingerelje a férfit. Miles fölnevetett, vidám és játékos hangon.

\- Na, nem kell ilyen kis ijedősnek lenni! Veled nem leszek olyan goromba.

A kezei most Betty kötelékein matattak. A lány vállai remegte a félelemtől, a száján tompa nyöszörgés szökött ki. Miles fölé hajolt, szőrös pofájával a lány arcához dörgölőzött, teste sötét árnyékot vetett Betty-re, ahogy durva ujjaival a köteleket rángatta.

\- Meg is vagyunk – szólalt meg ismét Miles, azon a förtelmesen gyengéd hangon.

A kötelek kioldódtak, és Betty megpróbált fölpattanni. Ám hiába: Miles résen volt, erősen fogta a karját, aztán magához húzta. A lábával a székhez préselte a lány testét, a támla Betty gyomrába vágott, ahogy ernyedten csüngött a férfi kezében. Feje Miles mellkasához nyomódott, érezte a férfi erős, szapora szívdobbanásait. Majdhogynem egy ritmusra vert a lány saját, rémült kis szívének dobbanásaival.

Betty próbálta elfojtani kapkodó lélegzetét, mintha azzal, ha nem ad ki hangot, láthatatlanná is válna. Teltek a másodpercek, Miles egyik karjával Betty felsőtestét szorította magához, a másikkal a haját simogatta, és közben nehézkesen, zihálva lélegzett. Forró lehelete a lány haját borzolta, mellkasa gyorsan emelkedett-süllyedt, szinte rágörnyedt Betty-re, aki alig kapott most már levegőt, a férfi súlya a gyomrába ékelte a szék háttámláját. Abban a kevés levegőben sem volt köszönet, amihez hozzájuthatott, mert minden egyes lélegzettel Miles izzadságának savanyú, állatias bűzét szívta be.

A férfi egyre mélyebben túrt Betty hajába, most már nem is igazán simogatta, inkább meg-megrángatta, és közben fura, nyöszörgő hangokat adott ki, mint akinek fájdalmai vannak. Ez a hang Betty-t valamiért nagyon megijesztette. Egyszer csak a haját simogató kéz hirtelen megfeszült, durván megmarkolta a fürtjeit, majd annál fogva meglódította és háttal az asztalra lökte. Betty felsikoltott, lábai tehetetlenül kalimpáltak, míg Miles foglyul nem ejtette őket a térdével. Betty érezte, ahogy a férfi másik keze a nyakára kúszik, vaskos ujjai megragadták a torkát. Még nem szorította igazán erősen, de Betty már így is nehezen kapott levegőt, még teljesen ki volt fulladva. Küszködve próbálta lefejteni magáról a férfi kezét, de gyenge kis ujjai nem bírtak annak durva, szőrös mancsával.

És még hátra volt a legrosszabb. Miles fölé hajolt, haja csapzottan lógott izzadt képébe, fakó szemeiben eszelős öröm táncolt. Egészen közel hajolt a lányhoz, állatias bűze Betty orrát csavarta.

\- Elmondok neked egy titkot – suttogta. Lélegzete szaggatott lihegésként perzselte a lány fülét -. Mindig is te voltál a kedvencem. Eredetileg csak téged akartalak idehozni, de mivel annyira elválaszthatatlanok voltatok, úgy gondoltam, miért ne hozzalak ide mindannyiótokat? Remek döntés volt, nem igaz?

Betty mellkasa hidegen szorult össze. Teljesen elzsibbasztotta egy új, szörnyű gondolat. A többieknek… nem… nem kellett volna meghalniuk?

 _Az én hibám volt. Bocsássatok meg!_

Kezei lecsúsztak Miles fojtogató ujjairól, és föladta a küzdelmet. Neki sincs joga élni, ezután, hogy a többieknek miatta kellett meghalniuk.


	28. A jelmezes gyilkos 10

Barney nem tudott betelni az örömmel, hogy végre a kezei között tarthatja Betty-t. Őt nem akarta összezúzni és összevérezni, mint a többieket, meg akarta őrizni ilyen szépnek egészen a legvégéig. A haja olyan selymes volt, kár lett volna, ha vértől ragacsosan tapad össze, ezért inkább belemarkolt, és annál fogva tartotta a lány fejét, hogy a másik kezével jobb fogást találjon a nyakán. A vékony kis nyakán.

Nem akarta megsebezni, se fájdalmat okozni neki, de látni akarta a félelmét, magába szívni minden egyes cseppjét. Ahogy Betty-t szorította, az arcuk csak pár centire volt egymástól, és akkor támadt Barney-nak egy új ötlete, ami olyan remek volt, hogy forróság borzongatta meg a testét. Belesúgta a fülébe, hogy mennyire különlegesnek tartja, hogy mindig is ő volt a kedvence, és a többiek csak a kíséret volt hozzá. Tudta, hogy ezért a lány magát fogja hibáztatni a barátai halála miatt, és nem is csalódott. Betty arcán olyan fájdalom terült el, amit semmilyen fizikai sérülés nem válthatott volna ki: az önvád borzasztó kínja. Kezei lecsúsztak a teste mellé, szemeit lehunyta, önként adta át magát a megérdemelt végnek. Csukott szemhéja alól két könnypatak indult meg, de egy hangot sem adott, nem könyörgött, nem sírt.

Ez annyira gyönyörű volt, pontosan olyan, ahogy Barney mindig is képzelte, sőt, még annál is sokkal jobb! Önkéntelenül is lazított a szorításán, meg akarta hosszabbítani a pillanatot. Végigsimított Betty arcán, és lágy, nyugtató hangon szólt hozzá.

\- Nem kell sírni, most már mindjárt vége, megígérem!

A lába közti lüktetés ébresztette rá, hogy merevedése van, valószínűleg már egy jó ideje. Ahogy ez tudatosult benne, hirtelen még inkább érezni kezdte az alatta fekvő kis test gyenge vergődését és verejtékének rettegéstől pikáns illatát, és nem bírt ellenállni, muszáj volt megízlelnie. Végignyalt Betty arcán, és teljesen megrészegítette a lány félelmének sós íze, könnyeinek és izzadságának összekeveredett aromája. Barney ágyékában a lüktetés szinte fájdalmassá vált.

Betty arca megrándult, a torkából csukló hang tört fel az undortól. Barney úgy döntött, eljött az ideje a befejezésnek, mielőtt a lány elrontja ezt a tökéletes pillanatot. Most már megkapta tőle a félelem teljes skáláját, végezetül pedig elveszi az életét is, és ezzel teljesen a magáévá teszi. Senki más nem mondhatja el magáról, hogy ott voltak a lány mellett élete utolsó perceiben, hallották utolsó sóhajtását, csak ő. És ezt az emléket senki nem veheti el tőle.

Ujjai megszorultak Betty nyakán, aki vergődni kezdett, ahogy a teste küzdött egy utolsó korty levegőért. És bár vadul dobálta magát ide-oda, a szemei csukva maradtak, mert lélekben elfogadta már a halált, még ha a teste ebbe nem is egyezett bele.

Ám Barney-nak ez így nem tetszett. Ő azt akarta, hogy Betty a szemébe nézzen haldoklása közben, hogy láthassa, amint ez a kis angyal itt hagyja ezt a világot. És hogy az utolsó, amit lát, ne más legyen, mint Barney arca.

De hiába szorította erősebben, Betty nem nyitotta ki a szemét. Ám Barney nem adta föl, nem hagyhatta, hogy pont a befejezés ne olyan legyen, ahogy ő akarta. Rámosolygott a lányra.

\- Még valamit el kell mondanom – egy csöppet lazított a szorításon -. Azt ugye tudod, hogy a többieket csak azért öltem meg, hogy neked jobban fájjon? Ha nem látlak titeket együtt, nem kellett volna meghalniuk. Nekem csak te kellettél, ők csak… hát, bemelegítésnek végül is jók voltak.

Betty szeme felpattant, és a borzalom egy teljesen új árnyalata tűnt fel benne. Barney nem várt tovább, ujjai belemélyedtek a lány nyakába, olyan durván, hogy Betty teste megfeszült, szeme kimeredt, és a torkából gurgulázó hang tört elő. Most már nem is bírta becsukni a szemeit, és Barney fölé hajolt, szinte rámászott, csak hogy láthassa. A keze izzadt, szinte csúszott, de még így is elég erősen szorította Betty torkát ahhoz, hogy a lány egy csepp levegőhöz se jusson.

Most már nem tartott sokáig. Betty erőtlenül vergődött, majd hirtelen görcsbe rándult háta ívbe feszítette a kis testet, és akkor Barney elélvezett. Olyan hirtelen és olyan erősen, szinte fájdalmasan ment el, hogy az egész teste összerándult és a lába hirtelen elgyengült, rázuhant Betty addigra már elernyedt testére. Minden bizonnyal agyonnyomja a lányt, ha abban még lett volna egy cseppnyi élet.

Eleresztette Betty nyakát és talpra vergődött. A lány szemei még most is nyitva voltak, nyakán Barney kezének a lenyomata virított lilán, mint valami stigma. A férfi megremegett az élvezet utóhatásától, miközben érezte a meleg nedvességet a nadrágján és a lábán, de nem foglalkozott vele. Így is nyakig véres volt már, bűzlött az izzadságtól, kár lenne ilyen aprósággal foglalkozni, nem igaz?

Végignézett a raktáron. Az asztal egyik felén Joey, a másikon Finn teste lógott ki, körülöttük vértócsa. Az asztalon, mint valamiféle sötét istennek kitett áldozat, Betty holtteste hevert. Már csak Jenny hiányzott, hogy teljessé tegye a képet.

Ó nem, bassza meg. Ekkor döbbent rá, hogy valamiről – valakiről – csúnyán elfeledkezett.

Ben, Betty kisöccse, a ravasz kis rohadék, nem volt sehol.


	29. Zenedoboz 1

\- A francba – morogta Barney, mikor rájött, hogy Ben azóta se került elő.

Hol lehet az a kis szaros? Mindig is olyan csöndes volt, mint egy kisegér, és most is pont ugyanolyan csöndesen surrant el valahová.

És ha valahogy… megszökött? Ettől a gondolattól összerándult a gyomra, holott tudta, hogy ez nem lehetséges. Azért a biztonság kedvéért kisietett a folyosóra, ellenőrizni az ajtókat, és közben érezte, ahogy a düh növekszik benne. Micsoda kis fattyú, el akarja rontani a szórakozását.

Az ajtó zárva volt. Azért csak jól megrángatta a kilincset, majd megcsörgette a zsebében a kulcsokat. Minden rendben volt, ahogy annak lennie is kellett. Visszament hát a raktárba és eltúlzottan mézesmázos hangon szólongatni kezdte Bent:

\- Hol vagy, kisfiú? Ne bujkálj, Barney bácsi úgyis megtalál! – a hangja játékosan és nyájasan hangzott, holott kezdett nagyon nem játékos és nyájas hangulatban lenni. Kissé kifáradt mostanra, és ez a bizonytalanság is idegesítette. Elhaladt a fal mellett álló szekrények mellett, és ököllel sorban mindegyikra rávert.

\- Ha nekem kell megkeresnem téged, rosszabbul jársz! Úgyhogy légy jó kisfiú, és bújj elő!

Persze nem jött semmi válasz. Barney benézett a szülinapi asztal alá, bár nem hitte, hogy Ben pont a barátai véres holtteste mellé akarna elrejtőzni. Ellenben a fal mellett még jó pár szekrény, játékgép és meghatározhatatlan, vászonnal letakart szögletes halom sorakozott, biztosan ott bújt el a kis nyavalyás. Barney odament, sorra föltépte a szekrények ajtaját, amelyik pedig nem nyílt ki, azokat megzörgette és megrázta. A játékgépekbe lendületesen belerúgott, hogy azok a falnak csapódtak, majd onnan döndültek vissza a helyükre. Ha a kis mocsok ott bujkál, magára vessen, ezek a játékgépek voltak vagy száz kilósak. Ha meg mégse ott van, a ricsaj minden bizonnyal borzasztó félelemmel tölti el, akárhol is bujkáljon. Ez a gondolat némileg fölvidította Barney-t, segített megfeledkezni a fáradtságról.

A bútorok zörgetése közben néha szünetet tartott, hogy meghallja, ha áldozata életjelet ad magáról. És szerencséje lett. A bútorhalom alól gyengécske motozás hallatszott, és elfojtott szipákolás zaja. Egy nagy, letakart íróasztal alól jött a hang. Barney odalépett és letépte a takarót, majd ugyanazzal a mozdulattal le is hajolt, hogy benézzen alá.

És ott kuporgott az utolsó gyerek, behúzódva a legtávolabbi sarokba, kezében az ócska marionettet szorongatva, amit még Scott vitetett el a nagyteremből. Barney halványan emlékezett rá, hogy a bábot egy másik szobába zárta el, de ez most igazából nem érdekelte. Máskor talán zavarta volna, mert esetleg a gondatlanságát bizonyítaná, de most sokkal fontosabb volt, hogy Bennel foglalkozzon. Barney leguggolt, ügyelve rá, hogy a testével elfedje a kijáratot és megakadályozza, hogy a kisfiú kitörjön a rejtekéből.

\- Na gyere csak ide, eljött az idő, hogy befejezzük a partit! – mondta olyan mosollyal, amiről még ő is érezte, hogy nem igazán meggyőző -. Gyere, megkapod az ajándékod.

Hívogatóan odanyújtotta az egyik kezét, amire már rászáradt a vér. Közben azon gondolkodott, mit csináljon Bennel. Szerette volna megfojtani őt is, mint a nővérét, hogy összehasonlíthassa az élményt, de már a karizmai kezdtek sajogni kissé.

\- Megölted őket – szólalt meg Ben. A hangja nyugodt volt, már-már ijesztően nyugodt. Az arcán könnyek folytak, a szeme vörös volt, az arca sápadt, de a hangján nem hallatszott félelem. Inkább csak szomorú volt -. Te vagy az a sötét ember, akiről álmodtam. Gonosz vagy, nagyon gonosz.

\- Ugyan már! – mondta neki Barney, továbbra is azon az erőltetetten nyájas hangon -. Engedd el azt az ócska bábot, és gyere ide hozzám! Meglátod, hogy nem is vagyok én olyan rossz.

Ben mintha meg se hallotta volna. Még szorosabban karolta át a marionettet és hátrébb húzódott, ahol szinte már sötétségben volt. Barney tovább nyújtózkodott érte, de még kinyújtott karral sem érte el, és – hallva a fiú furcsa hanghordozását – valahogy nem érzett rá késztetést, hogy bemásszon mellé.

\- _Tudom_ , hogy gonosz vagy – folytatta Ben azon a nyugtalanítóan nyugodt hangon -. Ő is megmondta nekem.

\- Kiről beszélsz? – Barney kezdett nagyon idegessé válni. Ez a gyerek beszélt valakivel? De ugyan kivel? Nincs itt senki rajtuk kívül, vagy mégis? Hirtelen nagyon hülyén kezdte magát érezni, hogy ott gubbaszt háttal a terem többi részének.

\- Meg akart minket menteni. Megpróbálta. Azt mondta nekem, bújjak el, és megmutatta, hová. Nem akarta, hogy lássam, miket csinálsz… de hallottam mindent – most először a hangja elcsuklott, és szipogott egyet. De amikor újra megszólalt, már megint nyugodt volt -. Ő látja a gondolataidat. Nem akarta látni őket, de belenézett, hogy megmentse Jenny-t. Nagyon szomorú, hogy nem sikerült. Ő…

\- Ki a faszról beszélsz?! – Barney most már ordított. Ben szavai érthetetlen módon félelemmel töltötték el, és ez nem tetszett neki. A kurva életbe, hiszen ez a gyerek csak játszadozik vele, hogy földühítse, és most magára vessen, mert sikerült is neki!

A férfi bepréselte a fejét és a vállát az asztal alá, és sikerült megragadnia Ben karját. Elkezdte kifelé cibálni, a marionett ki is esett a fiú kezéből, ám ő nem hagyta magát. A könnyes szemekbe hirtelen gyűlölet költözött, és a fiú Barney szeme felé kapott. A férfi elrántotta a fejét, jól be is verte az asztal lapjába, és az apró körmök még így is végigszántottak az arcán. Barney önkéntelenül is hátrahőkölt a hirtelen fájdalomtól, Ben pedig kihasználta a lehetőséget és kirontott búvóhelyéről. Mivel jóval kisebb, mozgékonyabb és kétségbeesettebb volt, simán elcsusszant Barney mellett, föllökve a hátrálás közben egyensúlyát vesztett férfit.

Mire Barney talpra vergődött, a fiú már régen átszelte a szobát, de nem rohant ki a folyosóra, megtorpant az asztal mellett, amin Betty teste feküdt. Néma szomorúsággal bámulta halott nővérét, majd a szeme végigsiklott a földön heverő Joey-n és Finnen.

Barney dühöngve indult meg felé, ám Ben nem futott el. Ott állt az asztal mellett, a férfit nézve, szemében szörnyű bölcsesség.

\- Azt tudod, hogy ezért nagyon meglakolsz – hörögte Barney, aki nagyon megalázottnak érezte magát az előbbiek miatt. Ez a kölyök ezzel a komoly arca mögé rejti, hogy valójában rajta mulat.

Megtalálta a földön a kalapácsot, és szemeit le sem véve Benről, lehajolt érte. Ám vagy a sok vértől lett csúszós a nyél, vagy a fiú merev tekintete zavarta össze, de a kalapács kicsúszott a férfi kezéből. A néma csöndben, ahol csak Barney dühödt fújtatása hallatszott, bosszantóan hangosnak rémlett a kalapács koppanása a földön, és Barney kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint egy komplett idióta. Ettől persze nem lett jobb kedve.

Nem hajolt le újra a fegyverért, eltökélte, hogy ha kell, puszta kézzel szorítja ki az életet a kis taknyosból, nem számít, mennyire sajognak az izmai. Nehogy már több kínos szituációba keverje egy ilyen kis fattyú!

Megtámaszkodott az asztal szélén (úgy tett, mint aki teljesen ki van merülve), és onnan vicsorított Benre.


	30. Zenedoboz 2

\- És elárulnád nekem, ki ez a te titokzatos kis barátod?

\- Neki nem árthatsz – mondta Ben. Megint az a nézés…!

\- Hah, azt hiszed? Nem láttad mire vagyok képes, hiszen elbújtál, igaz? Meg se próbáltál segíteni nekik.

Barney élvezettel nézte, ahogy Ben arcán önvád suhant át.

\- Elbújtam. De ő azt mondja, úgyse menthettem volna meg őket – egy könnycsepp csordult ki a szeméből, és végigfolyt az arcán. Hirtelen a plafon felé fordult, mintha egy láthatatlan beszélőre figyelne -. Tudom, de mégis…

Barney is felnézett, arra az igen valószínűtlen eshetőségre, ha mégis lenne ott valaki, majd gyorsan visszafordult Ben felé. Ez a fiú kezd egyre furcsább lenni.

\- Most beszél hozzád? De mégis hol van?

\- Ne is keresd őt. Úgyse tudnád bántani, mert ő már rég meghalt – az arcán szörnyű mosoly terült el -. Te ölted meg.

Barney hirtelen vetődéssel megkerülte az asztal sarkát és elkapta a fiút. A mozdulatot egyszerre hajtotta a düh és a félelem. Ben összevissza beszél, úgy kell lennie, hiszen honnan tudhatna arról a hónapokkal ezelőtti gyilkosságról, a kislány haláláról a parkolóban? Netán ott játszadozott, és látta? Végülis a nővérét nem sokkal ezután látta, lehet, hogy ez a kis fattyú is a közelben volt. Akkor viszont ez még egy ok, hogy megölje. Milyen kis sunyi, csoda, hogy eddig nem árulta el senkinek!

Ben felkiáltott, mintha a férfi érintése valamilyen varázst tört volna meg, szeméből eltűnt az az ijesztő nyugalom, és a helyét rettegés vette át. Úgy vergődött, mint egy angolna, és mikor Barney meg akarta ragadni a torkát, váratlanul odakapta a fejét és apró fogacskáit a kezébe vájta. A jobb kezén a mutató- és középső ujját sikerült elkapnia, és a fájdalom hirtelen és éles volt.

Barney felüvöltött és próbálta kirángatni az ujjait Ben fogai közül, de a fiú makacsul szorította, és a harapás egyre fájdalmasabbá vált. Barney-t jeges rémülettel töltötte el a gondolat, hogy mi lesz, ha a fiú leharapja az ujjait – és nem csak a csonkítás puszta ténye miatt. Micsoda bosszú lenne ez a fiú részéről! Ha sikerrel jár, Barney biztosan lebukik. Ilyen sérüléssel nem lesz képes eltüntetni a bűnjeleket, és vajon a reggeli váltás mit gondol majd, ha véresen, hiányzó ujjakkal fogadja?

Ez a gondolat kizökkentette a sokkból, amit a fiú hirtelen támadása okozott, és szabad kezét ökölbe szorítva a fiú arcába csapott. Az ütéstől a fiú feje hátrarándult, és a szorítása is megenyhült, de nem eléggé. Barney még egyszer megütötte a fiút, erősebben, érezte, ahogy a csontok megreccsennek az ujjai alatt. Ben végre kinyitotta a száját és sikított.

\- Sikíts csak, te kis szaros – hörögte a férfi, hangjában gonosz diadallal. Felemelte a lábát és mellkason rúgta a fiút, aki a padlóra zuhant.

Barney vadul körülnézett, és szemébe ötlött a polcon a szerszámosláda. Kikapta belőle a feszítővasat, majd visszalépett a fiú mellé, aki kábultan próbált feltápászkodni. A férfi rátaposott a mellkasára, és leszorította a földre.

\- Le akartál leplezni, te ócska kis fattyú? – lesújtott a vassal. A fiú szájára célzott, és egy jókora vérpermetben fogak egész zápora fröccsent a padlóra. Barney erre felnevetett: megnézné, hogy harapdál ezentúl a kis mocsok!

Ben éles hangon sikított, egyik karját az arca elé kapva. A hangja bántotta Barney fülét, de szerencsére a második ütés, ami eltörte a karját és egy darabon fölszakította az arcát, elhallgattatta. Kimeredt szemekkel, nyitott, véresen eltorzult szájjal próbált levegőt venni, hogy kínjait újabb sikollyal enyhíthesse, de csak feküdt ott, sípoló hangokat kiadva. Barney unta már az egészet, ez a kölyök nagyon kiakasztotta, már szinte örömet se érzett a szenvedése láttán, és ez csalódással töltötte el. Lesújtott még párszor, hogy véget vessen ennek az egész cirkusznak, és nekiláthasson végre a takarítás kellemetlen feladatának.

A következő ütéstől a fiú végre elfeküdt a földön, a szemei fennakadtak, de azért még kapott párat a fejére, a biztonság kedvéért. Mikor már _biztosan_ nem volt életben, felemelte és visszacipelte az asztalhoz, felültetve az egyik székre, hogy majd kéznél legyen, ne kelljen érte hajolgatni. Másodiknak Jenny holttestét ültette a székre, mert ő volt a legmesszebb, majd sorban a többieket. Betty-t hagyta utoljára, fölnyalábolta a törékeny kis testet az asztalról, és egy pillanatig gyengéden nézte.

\- Attól még, hogy az öcséd egy sunyi kis patkány volt, téged nem szeretlek kevésbé – mosolygott a halott kislányra, majd őt is leültette.

Az összes gyerek a székeken ült most már, véresen, végtagjaik élettelenül lógtak. A férfi megállt az asztalfőn és elégedettséggel töltötte el, ahogy végignézett rajtuk. Leszámítva azt a kis kellemetlenséget Bennel, bőven megérte a fáradozást és az esetleges veszélyeket ez a csodálatos nap.

Elővette a szemeteszsákokat és a tisztítóeszközöket, amiket már napokkal előre idekészített. Nagyjából kezet mosott a sarokban álló csapnál, amit már régen nem használt senki és a víz barnán folyt ki belőle, de ez nem zavarta. Az már annál inkább, hogy sérült ujjai nehézkessé tették a műveletet, el is átkozta Bent, és ha tehette volna, még egyszer megöli. Nagyjából megtisztálkodott, kivéve a ruhákat, az majd ráér a végén. Kesztyűt vett, hogy mostantól ne hagyjon több nyomot, majd kiment a robotokért, és az ajtó elé vezényelte őket. Ide nem tudtak bejönni valami biztonsági programozás miatt, de már ez is nagy könnyebbség volt, hogy ennyire közel jöttek. Kivezette Foxy-t is a saját szobájából, ahová elzárták a régi díszletekkel együtt, és a többiek mellé állította.

Míg Foxy-val bíbelődött, torz, statikus zörejre lett figyelmes: Foxy szobájából pókszerű mozgással előkúszott a Roncs. Úgy látszik, ide zárták el a parti idejére, együtt a másik rókapajtással. Barney eltűnődött, hogy visszazárja-e, de végül úgy döntött, nem teszi. Jobb, ha nem jön ide be senki, hogy kiengedje, és amúgy is ő felel a robotokért. Majd azt mondja, éjszaka kiengedte, hogy visszamenjen a helyére. Ám a Roncs nem adta jelét annak, hogy vissza akar térni a Gyereksarokba, ehelyett ott állt számtalan kacska végtagján, a belsejében jól hallhatóan kattogtak a relék, miközben Barney-t nézte két fején lévő két darab szemével. Bár ez lehetetlen, de mintha a vérfoltokat nézte volna meredten a férfi ruházatán. Barney-nak valami kellemetlen gondolat vert tanyát a fejében, valami, amit még múlt héten mondott valaki az új robotokról, de ő akkor nem figyelt oda, mert épp a tervét próbálgatta fejben. A Roncsból statikus zörgés tört elő, majd rovarszerű fürgeséggel elkúszott a Gyereksarok felé. Barney vállat vont. Most fontosabb dolga van, mint a robotokkal foglalkozni, majd később kitalálja, mi lehetett az, aminek eszébe kellett volna jutnia.

Visszament az asztal köré ültetett gyerekekhez, elővette a ládából a kisbaltát, fogta a zsákokat meg egy nagy tekercs szigetelőszalagot, és nekilátott a testek eltüntetésének. Olyan helyet szemelt ki nekik, ahol soha senkinek nem jutna eszébe keresni a holttesteket.


	31. Zenedoboz 3

Mindent látott. Végignézte az egészet, és bár tudta, hogy neki már nem eshet baja, a brutális jeleneteket végignézve olyan rettegés töltötte el, mintha a férfi bármelyik pillanatban megragadhatná és őt is agyonverhetné.

Mindent látott. Pedig azt kívánta, bár ne látná. Elmehetett volna, de kényszerítette magát, hogy maradjon. Nem akarta feladni a reményt, az utolsó pillanatig kétségbeesetten hitt abban, hogy tud változtatni, hogy meg tudja menteni ezeket a gyerekeket.

De nem tudott, hiszen már hónapok óta halott volt. A halálából nem sokra emlékezett – nem is akart. Egy dolog maradt meg benne nagyon erősen – annak az embernek az arca, aki megölte őt. Arra is emlékezett, előtte mi történt, a veszekedésre Belláékkal valami matrica miatt, milyen banálisnak is tűnt ez most már!

Patty. Ez volt a neve. Ezt sem felejtette el. Emlékezett a lakásukra is, ahol az édesanyjával kettesben laktak, és akit mindig enyhe szomorúság lengett körbe, akárha könnyű füst lett volna. Őt nem látta többet, az anyja nem jött ide, ő pedig nem tudott hozzá menni. A szelleme ide volt kötve erre a helyre, nem léphetett a falakon kívülre. Igaz, nem is annyira lépkedett, inkább lebegett, vagy villanásszerűen ide-oda ugrott, mindenki által láthatatlanul.

Nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el a halála óta, mikor magához tért, és azt sem, hogy mi történt a holttestével. Mikor felébredt, éjfél volt, sötét éjszaka. Nem bírt mozogni, és nagyon furcsa szögben látta a világot. Az utolsó emlékei a borzasztó, égető fájdalom volt a tüdejében és a fullasztó rettegés, és most hirtelen itt van egyedül egy sötét helyen, mozgásra képtelenül… Azt hitte, begyógyszerezték és fogságban tartják. Reggelig feküdt tehetetlenül, és aztán véletlenül észrevette, hogy megint tud mozogni, testetlenül suhanni ide-oda. Akkor jött rá, hogy halott, és meglátta, hogy egy raktárban van, ócska bábok és robotok között. A gondolat nem töltötte el rettegéssel, jobban félt, mikor azt hitte, a gonosz ember fogságában van.

Az egyik falra felakasztva csüngött egy karcsú marionett, valahogyan tudta, hogy az az ő új teste, abban volt egész éjszaka. Napközben ide-oda lebegett, figyelte az embereket, és éjszaka újra bezárva találta magát ebbe a furcsa új testbe. Jó pár napba beletelt, mire rájött, hogy képes mozgatni, és így testi valójában is képes mozogni az étteremben. A bábu drótjait használva képes volt majdhogynem szellemként lebegni.

Napközben sokszor látta régi barátnőit, Bellát meg a többieket. Lesújtotta, hogy mennyire nem viselte meg őket az eltűnése. Próbálta felhívni magára a figyelmüket, először még reménykedve, hogy a barátság ereje győzedelmeskedik, majd később, mikor látta, hogy egy másik lányt ültettek maguk közé, az ő helyére, dühösen. Meg akarta őket ijeszteni, kihasználni, hogy ő egy kísértet, de a legtöbb, amit elért, hogy egyszer Bella magára öntötte a kólát. Igazából még ez se biztos, hogy neki volt köszönhető.

De látott mást is, rosszabbat. Látta, hogy a gonosz ember, aki becsapta és megölte őt, itt dolgozik az étteremben. Hiába volt szellem, Patty nem mert közel menni hozzá, sötét sarkokba húzódva figyelte, hogyan kedveskedik a vendégekkel, és hogy milyen pillantást vet a gyerekekre, amikor senki nem látja. Nem értette, hogyhogy nem leplezik le, nem érzik a belőle áradó sötétséget? Patty néha még látta is, a gonosz embert lila ködként burkolta körül saját gonoszsága, elhomályosítva a többiekből áradó élénk, világos fényeket. Hogyhogy nem érzik ezt?

A születésnapi partin eljött a lehetősége, hogy leleplezhesse ezt a szörnyeteget. Mikor a marionettet kivitték a raktárból, nem szállt ki belőle, hanem minden erejét összegyűjtve próbálta mozgásra bírni. Először csak annyit ért el, hogy a bábu teljesen megmerevedett, de ez még jóra is fordulhatott volna, mert az étterem vezetője elé vitték. Patty próbálta megmozgatni a lógó, nyújtott végtagokat, és úgy érezte, egy picikét sikerült is, de senki nem vette észre – vagy ha mégis, véletlennek hitték. Ahelyett, hogy alaposabban megvizsgálták volna a bábut, egyenesen a gonosz ember kezébe adták. Patty a félelemtől elfelejtette, hogyan tudja elhagyni a testét, csak akkor tért magához, amikor a gonosz ember behajította a raktárba. Itt látta, hogy a koszos bútorok közt egy asztal van felállítva, meg mindenféle szülinapi díszek, és szörnyű rossz érzés fogta el.

Azonnal a gonosz ember után repült, és érezte, hogy most a gonoszsága sokkal erősebb, sokkal sötétebb, mint általában, a sötétlila köd majdnem feketévé változott, és vörös fények cikáztak benne. Mire rátalált, a gonosz ember éppen a sárga nyúljelmezt vette magára, majd kisétált az előtérbe, elemelt egy tortát egy zsúrkocsiról, és az egyik asztalhoz billegett, a robotállatok kedves, mókás járásával. Patty dermedten nézte, ahogy az asztalnál ülő gyerekek nevetve követik őt, ő pedig hátravezeti őket a sötétbe.

Mikor a gyerekek elaludtak az italtól, ott maradt velük, próbálta feléleszteni őket, de nem járt sikerrel. Végül a gonosz ember visszatért, levette a nyúljelmezt, és nekilátott szörnyű dolgokat művelni a gyerekekkel. De ekkor már közel volt az éjfél, és Patty ereje megnövekedett. Érezte, hogy a legfiatalabb fiúnak, aki alig volt idősebb Patty-nél, fogékony az elméje, és képes rá, hogy hallja őt. Beszélt hozzá, segített neki elrejtőzni, és eltökélte, hogy megmenti őt, legalább őt. Ben, ez volt a neve.

De előtte a szőke lányt akarta megvédeni, akit a gonosz ember szabadon eresztett. Bármennyire is undorodott, belenézett a nyálkás sötétségbe, ami a gonosz ember elméje volt, és előhúzott egy emléket, ami – reményei szerint – visszarettenti a szörnyeteget. De pont az ellenkező hatást érte el: a gonosz ember megijedt, de ettől csak még gonoszabb lett, és még dühösebben esett a lánynak.

Mind meghaltak, és Bent se tudta megmenteni. Pedig a fiú nagyon bátran viselkedett, de a gonosz ember nagyobb volt és erősebb. Patty nem nézett oda, mikor Ben meghalt. Mikor a sikolyokat hallgatta, erre gondolt: _de legalább megpróbálta. Megharapott téged, te szemét, és ez fog téged lebuktatni._

De a rémálomnak még nem volt vége. A gonosz ember tett-vett, kiment, visszajött, majd az asztalhoz hurcolta a kis testeket, elővett egy baltát, és pár durva csapással felaprította őket. Levágta a végtagjaikat, és a darabokat ragasztószalaggal szorosan körbetekert zacskókba helyezte. Patty kényszerítette magát, hogy végignézze. Talán, talán lesz módja rá, hogy leleplezze a gonosz embert, de akkor mindenről tudnia kell, amit művel.

A csomagok takaros halomban sorakoztak az asztalon. Mikor végzett, a gonosz ember megtörölte a homlokát egy ronggyal, majd felnyalábolta a csomagokat, és egyesével az ajtóhoz cipelte őket. És ott… ó, borzalom… Patty nem akarta elhinni, amit látott.

Az ajtóban ott sorakoztak az étterem kabalái, a robotállatok. A gonosz ember sorra odalépett hozzájuk, felnyitotta őket, és a huzalok közé óvatosan becsúsztatta a meggyilkolt gyerekek maradványait, mindegyikbe egyet. Miután a négy robotba elrejtette négy gyerek holttestét, elküldte őket. Az utolsó csomagot, amit gondosan külön helyezett a többitől, átvitte egy másik raktárba, ahol az ócska holmik között elfeledve hevert egy sárga medvejelmez. A gonosz ember leemelte a medve fejét, és belerejtette a csomagot.

Ezután visszatért a raktárba, és nekilátott eltakarítani a nyomokat. Néha fájlalta a megharapott kezét, egyedül ez volt, ami Patty-t némi örömmel töltött el. De ez a csekély öröm semmi volt a meggyilkolt gyerekek iránt érzett borzasztó sajnálathoz képest, és nem is bírta továbbnézni a gonosz ember ténykedését.

Éppen ki akart lebegni a raktárból, mikor eljött az éjfél, és hirtelen a bábu testében találta magát, ami ott hevert az asztal alatt, a gonosz embertől pár méterre. Patty megrémült és kiszolgáltatottnak érezte magát, de ki tudott surranni a raktárból. A marionett furcsán mozgott, ide-oda bicsakló, nyújtott léptekkel, viszont teljesen némán.

Patty a robotok után eredt. Azok céltalanul bóklásztak, ahogy mindig is szoktak, nem látszott rajtuk jele az értelemnek. De Patty tudta, hogy az is el fog jönni. Biztos volt benne, hogy ezek a gyerekek is csatlakozni fognak hozzá. Patty odasiklott a játékboltban kihelyezett zenedobozhoz, és elindított egy egyszerű, nyugtató melódiát. Szerette volna, hogy ha új barátai magukhoz térnek, ezt a zenét hallják, és ettől megnyugodjanak.

Leült a zenedoboz mellé, és ezt suttogta.

\- Ne féljetek. Nem vagytok egyedül. Én itt leszek, és várni fogok rátok.

A hangja úgy suhant végig a folyosón, akár egy kora őszi szellő.


	32. Zenedoboz 4

Több órába telt, mire Barney föltakarított és végzett a testek elrejtésével. Elég fárasztó és kiábrándító feladat volt ez, de muszáj volt alaposan elvégezni. Az áldozatai holttestét föl kellett darabolnia – legalábbis a végtagjaikat le kellett vágni, hogy beleférjenek a nekik kiszemelt helyre. A robotok belsejében, a drótok és huzalok között nem volt olyan sok hely. A darabokat aztán műanyag szatyrokba rejtette, aztán szorosan körbetekerte ragasztószalaggal. Így még kezelhetőbb méretűekké váltak, és az árulkodó szag sem szökhetett ki belőlük. Sajnos, Betty-t is kénytelen volt megcsonkítani, pedig őt egy speciális helyre rejtette – a sárga medvejelmezbe, amiben belül kevesebb drót volt. De még így sem fért bele a kislány holtteste, úgyhogy őt is fel kellett darabolnia. Igyekezett közben nem odanézni, nem akarta látni, ahogy az angyali kis lény ocsmány, nyers húsdarabokká válik. Majdnem meg is könnyezte, hogy ilyen barbárságot kell művelnie, de erőt vett magán. _Gondolj arra, hogy mikor már bent lesz a jelmezben, nem kell látnod, hogy darabokban van és rohad. Örökre úgy emlékezhetsz rá, ahogy utoljára láttad, csukott szemmel, az arcán édes rettegés._

Kicsit fölvidította a gondolat, hogy Betty éppen úgy fogja viselni a sárga medvejelmezt, mint ahogy ő viselte a sárga nyúljelmezt. Amikor már a takarítás közben nagyon kifáradt vagy a megharapott ujjai nekiütköztek valaminek és ez szitkozódni kényszerítette, mindig erre gondolt.

De amikor a végén megtisztálkodott és alaposabban szemügyre vette a sérüléseit, amiket Ben okozott, elmúlt a jókedve. Az arcán egy pár centis, felületes karcolás húzódott, nem fájt, de nagyon is jól látszott. Aztán ott volt a kezét ért harapás, ami két ujját sebezte meg, csúnya, roncsolt sebet hagyva rajtuk és ráadásul pocsékul fájtak is. Még ha be is köti őket, akkor is látványos lesz, jó nagy kötésre lesz szükség. Szerencse, hogy még így is végzett a takarítással a reggeli váltás előtt – és még némi kis szuvenírt is sikerült szereznie, hogy később segítsen visszaemlékezni erre a csodás eseményre.

Mikor Mark, a nappali őr megérkezett, Barney a biztonsági őröknek fenntartott irodában fogadta.

\- Van valami hír az eltűnt gyerekekről? – ez volt Mark első kérdése, és az arcáról csak úgy sütött az aggodalom.

\- Nem, semmi. Gondolod, ha még itt lettek volna, nem kerültek volna elő már délután?

\- Persze, persze… és Scott se hívott?

\- Nem, ő biztosan otthon aggódja halálra magát. De figyelj, én mennék is, nehéz éjszakám volt, egész végig görcsbe voltam a gyerekek miatt, és az se segített, hogy pokoli meleg van itt.

\- Igen, látom, hogy elég nyúzott vagy… Ez a ventilátor semmire se jó, csak a meleg levegőt kavargatja – felnevetett, kissé erőltetett hangon -. Kikísérlek, jó?

Barney nem akarta elutasítani a kíséretet, habár a háta közepére kívánta ezt a túlbuzgó fiatal őrt. Felkapta hát a táskáját (amibe ha belenézne, bármelyik rendőr szó nélkül bevágná a rács mögé), és elindult Mark nyomában a kijárat felé.

\- Hát ez meg mi? – torpant meg hirtelen a fiú.

A kijárat előtt, egy csoportba összeverődve álltak a csillogó új robotok. Ott volt az új Chica, Bonnie és Freddy, de még a Lufis Fiú is, és mellettük ott kuporgott fémes testét összetekerve a Roncs. Úgy gubbasztottak ott, mint egy csapat rémült gyerek, kerek szemük nyomasztó merevséggel bámult a két férfira. Vagyis – pontosított magában Barney kelletlenül – mindannyian _őrá_ bámultak. A Roncsból előtört az a kellemetlen, statikus zaj, aztán elhallgatott, és csak bámultak tovább némán.

\- Mi bajuk van ezeknek? – szólalt meg a fiú nyugtalanul -. Mintha nem akarnák, hogy elmenjünk.

 _Téged nem, csak engem,_ gondolta Barney. Nem akarta mutatni, de őt is nagyon nyugtalanította a dolog. Viszont úgy találta, hogy ez egy remek alkalom, hogy megmagyarázza a sérüléseit, amiket Mark eddig láthatóan nem vett észre.

\- Kicsit érzékenyek ezek az új robotok – mondta, és szemléltetésül fölemelte bekötözött ujjait -. Éjszaka, hogy eltereljem a figyelmemet a tegnapi cirkuszról, szerelgettem egy kicsit a Roncsot. De nehezen bírtam koncentrálni, és az a dög ezt ki is használta, jól becsípte az ujjaimat. Dühös lettem, rávágta egyet, erre egy másik darabja fölcsapódott és megkarcolta az arcomat, a nyavalyás meg fogta magát, és elrohant. Most biztos azt hiszi a buta ki agyuk, hogy bántani akarom a barátjukat.

\- Igen, lehetséges – bólintott Mark, és már kevésbé idegesen nézte a kis robotokat -. Hiszen van automata arcfelismerő rendszerük meg beépített rendőrségi hívójuk is. Biztos tudnak valahogy kommunikálni.

Na ettől viszont Barney lett nagyon ideges. Ez volt az, ami este ne akart eszébe jutni! A rendőrségi hívó meg az arcfelismerő. Még jó, hogy csak a Roncs látta véresen, mert az ő alkatrészei már nem működnek túl jól. De ha valakinek eszébe jut belenézni a memóriájába… vagy valahogy elküldi az adatokat egy másik robotnak, és az továbbküldi a rendőrségre… ezzel tennie kell valamit. Még jó, hogy a kis nyavalyások önként felsorakoztak.

\- Miért nem mennek el? – kérdezte Mark.

\- Nem tudom – válaszolta Barney -. Megnézem a memóriájukat.

\- Csak nehogy megint neked essenek! – aggodalmaskodott Mark -. Légy óvatos!

Barney nem válaszolt. Hiába volt a meséje a Roncs „támadásáról" puszta kitaláció, most, ahogy rémülten és dacosan felsorakoztak előtte, kinézte a kis robotokból, hogy megkísérelnek valamit ellene (még ha alapvetően téves is érzelmeket feltételezni róluk). Letette maga mellé a véres ruhákkal teli táskát, és odahajolt a legközelebbi robothoz, Toy Chicához. Semmi nem történt, a kis robot hagyta, hogy felnyissa a fejét. Barney belenyúlt egy csavarhúzóval – már a Roncs fejét sokszor látta belülről, ez is ugyanúgy működött. Hozzányúlt pár áramkörhöz, amikhez korábban soha, és reménykedett, hogy ezzel kitörölt a memóriájukból mindent, ami terhelő lehet ránézve. Mikor végzett, a kis robot pislogott párat, rájuk bámult, aztán elsétált. Ugyanez történt sorban a többiekkel is, köztük a Ronccsal is.

A végén Barney fölállt, és elbúcsúzott Marktól.

\- Asszem, most már rendben lesznek. De én végre húzok haza, mindjárt helyben összeesek. Jó munkát!

\- Jó pihenést! – integetett Mark, és Barney oda se figyelve visszaintett neki. Már azon gondolkozott, hogy hol fog megszabadulni a terhelő bizonyítékoktól, és honnan fog új lila öltönyt szerezni.

Aztán végre egyedül lesz otthon. Már elképzelte, hogy végignyúlik az ágyon, és nyugalomban végiggondolhatja az elmúlt éjszaka történéseit. Benyúlt a kabátja zsebébe és végigsimított az öt, gondosan összekötött kis hajtincsen. Igen, már alig várta.


	33. A gyanú 1

A hétvégét a szülők és a rendőrség a környék átfésülésével töltötte, de nem találták meg a gyerekeket. Scott nagyon nyugtalan volt emiatt, bántotta, hogy pont az ő rendezvényén történt ilyesmi. Azt is tudta, hogy még nincs vége a dolognak, és a végkimenetel több okból is aggasztotta. Először is, borzasztóan aggódott a gyerekekért. Sejthető volt, hogy nem maguktól kószáltak el, és ha így van, akkor mindenképpen valami szörnyűség történt velük. A szülőket is sajnálta, és persze attól is tartott, hogy mit jelent majd ez az eset az étterem számára.

Hétvégén másra se bírt gondolni, még amikor az egyik haverja elhívta a fia focimeccsére, akkor is ezen járt az agya. Ahogy a futkosó tizenéveseket nézte, az jutott eszébe, hogy az eltűnt gyerekek mennyivel fiatalabbak és védtelenebbek voltak ezeknél a fiúknál. _Tessék, már múlt időben gondolok rájuk,_ feddte meg magát.

Hétfőn, mikor bement, abban bízott, hogy végre több infót is meg fog tudni. Hogy kiderül, azért nem hallott semmit, mert előkerültek a gyerekek és a megkönnyebbülés miatt a szülők elfelejtettek szólni. De az étterembe már eljutott a hír, más szülők révén, akik a reggelijüket itt költötték el.

Ehelyett csak a két nappali biztonsági őr fogadta, Barney és Tyler, és aggodalmas képpel közölték, hogy a rendőrök fél tízkor jönnek kikérdezni Scottot és az alkalmazottakat. A többiek is mind idegesnek tűntek. Az egyik raktárosfiú elejtett egy ládát, tele fagyasztott rántott szelettel, amik szanaszét szóródtak a padlón. Kyle, a takarító, aki néha a Rugós Bonnie jelmezt is viselte, összeütközött Toy Bonnie-val és majdnem fel is lökte a robotot.

Scottot ez az ideges légkör még nyugtalanabbá tette. Mikor a szolgálati folyosón sietett végig, ő is majdnem felbukott az egyik robotban. Toy Chica volt az, megállt az út közepén, és mikor Scott ingerülten félre akarta taszítani, csak mereven bámult rá nagy kék szemeivel. Ez a pillantás szintén nagyon nyugtalanító volt, de persze Scott tudta, hogy ezt is csak az idegességének köszönheti. Azért lökött egyet Chicán, de ettől nem lett nyugodtabb, sőt, még lelkiismeretfurdalást is kezdett érezni, ami nevetséges. Ez csak egy robot!

\- Látom, főnök, neked is jó hétvégéd volt – szólalt meg Barney a háta mögött. Scott úgy megijedt, mintha rajtakapták volna valamin.

\- Igen, igen, nem tudtam másra gondolni, csak erre a szerencsétlen esetre… Hát veled meg mi történt?

Barney arcán egy hosszú karcolás húzódott, két ujja meg alaposan be volt kötözve, amiket önkéntelenül is a háta mögé rejtett egy pillanatra, mintha szégyellné.

\- Ó, hogy ezek? – észrevéve, hogy elrejtette az ujjait, előhúzta a kezét és felmutatta -. Az én hibám. Péntek este, a parti után, amikor én voltam az éjszakás őr, megpróbáltam kicsit szerelgetni a Roncsot, de nem figyeltem eléggé. Eléggé ki voltam borulva.

\- Ó, értem – válaszolta Scott. Ment volna tovább, de észrevette, hogy Toy Chica még mindig ott áll, és mereven bámulja hol őt, hol Barney-t. A feje lassan fordult jobbról balra, a szemei pislogás nélkül meredtek rájuk. – Ez a robot elég furán viselkedik. Miért bámul így ránk?

\- Biztos teszteli az arcfelismerő szoftverét, vagy meghibásodott benne valami – vont vállat Barney -. Majd később, ha elmentek a rendőrök, megvizsgálom.

\- Nagyon aggaszt ez a rendőr-látogatás – vallotta be Scott -. Ha ma idejönnek, az azt jelenti, hogy nem találták meg a gyerekeket, és meggyőződésük, hogy az eltűnésük okait nálunk kell keresni. Ráadásul mindenki nagyon feszült, ez elég gyanúsan fog festeni!

\- Hát igen – sóhajtott Barney -. De ki ne lenne ideges ilyenkor?

\- És az étteremnek se tesz jót, ha rendőrök szaglásznak itt nyitvatartási időben.

\- Ki tudja? Lehet, hogy egy bűntény mágnesként vonzza majd ide a vendégeket.

\- Hát ez egyáltalán nem az a fajta hírverés, amit mi szeretnénk! Arról nem is szólva, hogy ha túl sokat vizsgálódnak, előkerülnek a múltbeli balesetek is, mint a '87-es harapás, - tudod, az a tavalyi eset, de én magamban már el is neveztem -, meg a halálesetek a rugószáras jelmezekben… te jó ég – kapott hirtelen a fejéhez -, most már azokért is én leszek a felelős! Hiába nem én voltam még akkor a főnök!

\- Mindenki tudja, hogy azok balesetek voltak – mondta vigasztaló hangon Barney -. Biztos, hogy nem kötik össze őket ezzel a mostani incidenssel!

\- Nagyon remélem – sóhajtott Scott, és letörölte az izzadtságot a homlokáról -. Én csak azt kívánom, hogy kerüljenek elő a gyerekek épen, egészségesen, és egy kis ijedtségen kívül ne legyen semmi bajuk.

\- Hát, lehet, hogy csak elbújtak valahol – mondta kétkedő hangon Barney -. Átnézik a kamerafelvételeket meg a raktárakat is, nem?

\- Igen, igen. Bár gondolom, te már megtetted.

\- A raktárakba még aznap este benéztem, igen. Eszembe jutott, hogy hátha valami tolvajos játékot játszottak és feltörték a zárat. Kicsi volt a valószínűsége, de gondoltam, nem árt, ha utánanézek.

\- Hát el is felejtettem, hogy te jóba voltál azokkal a gyerekekkel! – kiáltott föl Scott -. Ó, hát ez szörnyű. Még ismerted is őket!

\- Bizony – sóhajtott Barney, és bánatosan elnézett oldalra (ahol Toy Chica mellé időközben a Lufis Kisfiú is becsatlakozott, és most már ketten bámulták a két férfit) -. Nem olyan nagypofájú kölykök voltak, mint egyesek, hanem érdeklődőek és okosak.

\- Na, hát már te is múlt időben beszélsz róluk! – feddte meg Scott -. Reménykedjünk benne, hogy semmi bajuk sincs.

Barney szomorúan ránézett.

\- Te komolyan elhiszed ezt? Már két és fél napja eltűntek. Biztos, hogy valaki elrabolta őket. Becsalogatta a kocsijába, és…

\- Nem, nem! – rázta a fejét Scott -. Ezt nem vagyok hajlandó elfogadni – hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy tulajdonképpen ő épp az ügyeit intézni indult, mielőtt a rendőrök feltartják -. De megyek, mert még pár telefont el kell intéznem, be kell hívnom pár embert, mielőtt a nyomozók megérkeznek. Amúgy… leöntötted valamivel a nyakkendődet. Ott, van rajta egy sötét folt.

\- Mi? – rándult össze Barney, és úgy kapott a nyakkendőjéhez, mintha egy vipera tekeredett volna a nyakára.

Jóval később ez a pillanat sokszor eszébe jutott Scottnak, akkor, amikor a gyanú már éledezni kezdett benne, de jelenlegi feldúlt állapotában épp csak egy kicsit érezte furcsának a dolgot. Nem gondolta, hogy ez egy szörnyű, bizonyító erejű tény.

\- Nyugi, csak valami kávéfolt. – (Bárcsak már ekkor sejtette volna az igazságot!) - De jobb, ha leveszed, mert elég rendetlennek tűnik.

Valóban elég feltűnő volt a folt Barney csíkos nyakkendőjén, az újnak tűnő, makulátlan lila öltöny mellett. Pont a csomón volt egy kerek, sötétbarna folt, meg kicsit lejjebb még egy. Barney azonnal lecibálta a nyakáról, és a zsebébe gyűrte, aztán visszament a pultjához, menet közben is az inggallérját igazgatva.

Scott bement az irodájába a dolgait intézni, és idegesen várta a nyomozók érkezését.


	34. A gyanú 2

Scott bement az irodájába a dolgait intézni, és idegesen várta a nyomozók érkezését.

Elgondolkozott azon, amit Barney mondott. Elképzelhető, hogy egy ilyesfajta hírverés akár hasznos is lehet. Biztos, hogy lesznek, akik keselyű módjára gyűlnek majd ide, ha megtudják, hogy gyerekek haltak…, nem, ilyesmire ne is gondoljunk, szóval gyerekek tűntek el innen. Csakhogy akkor a közönség teljesen meg fog változni, és nemigen nevezhetik magukat többé családi vendéglőnek. Legalábbis ha neki lenne gyereke, biztosan nem vinné egy ilyen helyre. Persze, ez a veszély nem fenyegeti, hiszen Susan már két éve szakított vele, méghozzá pont azért, mert Scott állandóan azt forszírozta, hogy mikor lesz már kisbabájuk, Susan meg jobban szerette a testét ahhoz, hogy hagyja, hogy a terhesség elcsúfítsa. De hát ebből is látszik, hogy soha nem is illettek össze, mert akkor Susan…

Gondolatmenetét a rendőrök érkezése szakította félbe. Watson nyomozó keszeg, világos hajú ötvenes férfi volt, társa pedig nagydarab fekete férfi.

\- Ő Bryers nyomozó – mutatta be társát Watson -. És nem, még véletlenül sem Holmes-nak hívják, és pláne nem Sherlocknak.

Olyan hangon mondta ezt, amiből nyilvánvaló volt, hogy már jó párszor kellett hallania ezt a poént, úgyhogy inkább ő maga vágott eléje. Nem tűnt egy vicces kedvű embernek, és Scott rögtön kissé kellemetlenül érezte magát. Ő szerette a közvetlen, jó kedélyű embereket, jól megértette magát velük, de az ilyen szigorú emberek elbizonytalanították. Bryers nem szólt semmit, csak biccentett.

\- A-akkor mutatnám is a kamerákat – mondta bátortalanul Scott.

Mindhárman bevonultak az irodába, ahol a monitorok voltak, kizavarva onnan Markot, aki épp ügyeletes volt. Scott megkereste a születésnap felvételeit, és a nyomozók figyelmes tekintete mellett elindította őket. Az egyik felvételen, rögtön az elején mind az öt gyerek látszott, itt Watson intett, hogy állítsa meg.

\- Igen – mormolta a rendőr -. Az ott Elizabeth és Benedict Woods, mellettük Jennifer Allen, az a két fiú meg Finn Cole és Joe Griffin, ugye.

\- Azt hiszem – válaszolta Scott, de a nyomozó szemmel láthatóan csak magában beszélt. A társa feszült figyelemmel tanulmányozta a szemcsés képernyőn a gyerekek arcát.

Watson jelezte, hogy mehet, így hát Scott újraindította a felvételt. Rengeteg gyerek rohangált ide-oda, köztük ez a kis csapat is, néha egyszerre több képernyőn is láthatóak voltak. Láthatóan nem vesztegették az időt, mindent ki akartak próbálni. Aztán az egyik felvételen látszott, hogy a sárga robotnyúl, Rugós Bonnie odakacsázik az asztalukhoz. Mivel háttal állt, és elég messze a kamerától, nem nagyon látszott, mi történik, de kis idő múlva a gyerekek felkeltek, és Bonnie nyomában megindultak a személyzeti folyosó irányába.

\- Mit csinál ott az a robot? Nem zenélnie kéne? – szólalt meg Bryers nyomozó. Nagy termete ellenére meglepően magas hangja volt.

Scott meglepetten megrázta a fejét.

\- Az nem robot, nem igazán – magyarázta -. Az egyfajta… jelmez, és általában az egyik mindenesünk, Kyle szokta viselni.

\- Tehát egy jelmezes ember elhívta a gyerekeket valahova – összegezte Watson -. Ez tehát a produkció része, így van? Egy alkalmazott, aki egyfajta vicces nyúlként szórakoztatja a gyerekeket.

De ahogy mondta, az nem hangzott éppen szórakoztatónak.

\- Igen, de… aznapra senkinek nem volt kiadva, hogy felvegye azt a jelmezt! Az új robotokat mutattuk be, és mellettük ott voltak a régiek is, semmi szükség nem volt arra, hogy valaki még a jelmezben is izzadjon – a nyomozók összenéztek, és Scottot olyan nyugtalanság fogta el, hogy szinte magától elkezdett dőlni belőle a szó -. Önként meg ki venné föl? Még ha nem is lenne ilyen pokolian meleg nyár, akkor is csak egy mazochista bújna bele. Mindenki, aki hordani szokta, utálattal emlegeti.

\- Tehát nem csak ez a… Kyle nevű mindenes szokta viselni a nyúljelmezt?

\- Nem, többen is vannak, egy pillanat, mondom is…

\- Ráér később, előbb nézzük tovább a felvételt! – mondta Watson, és már fordult is vissza a monitorhoz.

Még egyszer bukkant fel a sárga nyúl, nyomában a gyerekekkel, aztán többször nem. Eltűntek a hátsó folyosók sötétjében..

\- Azok ott a raktárakhoz vezető folyosók igaz? – kérdezte Bryers -. Amerre a vendégek nem mehetnek.

\- Igen, a személyzet számára vannak fenntartva, de általában zárva tartjuk őket – válaszolta Scott, és ahogy kimondta ezt, szörnyű gyanú kerített hatalmába -. Lehet, hogy egy munkatársam a tettes? De hát nem…

\- Ezt nem tudhatjuk – válaszolta Watson -. De az tény, hogy egy nyúljelmezes illető, akinek semmi keresnivalója nem lett volna, elcsalogatta a gyerekeket hátra, a raktárakhoz. Nem feltétlenül egy alkalmazott, akárki lehetett, és nem is feltétlenül férfi.

\- Micsoda egy beteg féreg! – mormolta Bryers.

\- Üzletvezető úr, ön szerint mekkora rá az esély, hogy a nyúljelmezes illető nem egy alkalmazott? Viselhette valaki más a jelmezt, hozzáférhetett egy idegen?

\- Nem, erre kevés esélyt látok – rázta a fejét Scott -. Először is, a jelmezeket elzárva tartjuk.

\- Tudja mit, menjünk inkább oda, és mutassa is meg őket! – vetette föl Bryers.

Odasétáltak hát a színpad mögötti részhez, ahhoz a robotalkatrészeket és a rugószáras jelmezeket tartották. Scott kulccsal nyitotta ki az ajtót és betessékelte a nyomozókat. Idebent a levegőt fém és olaj szaga töltötte be, valamint por. A falon polcokra helyezve legalább fél tucat robotfej sorakozott, Freddy, Bonnie és Chica számára készített pótfejek. Egy asztalon néhány fém csontváz sorakozott, ami a robotok belsejében szokott rejtőzni, és a mozgásukat irányította. A fejek üres, fekete szemgödrökkel bámultak le rájuk.

\- Ott is van – mutatott a sarokba Scott, ahol egymásnak dőlve roskadozott Rugós Bonnie és egy sárga medvejelmez (aminek egy ócskább párja hátul penészedett valamelyik raktárban).

\- Szóval, mint előbb mondtam – folytatta Scott -, nem hordhatta akárki ezt a jelmezt. Ide bezárva tartjuk őket, és nincs sok embernek kulcsa hozzájuk. És ha belenéznek – így ni, csak a fejét kell leemelni -, láthatják, hogy egy ilyen jelmez telivan fémalkatrészekkel. Ha valaki nem tudja, hogyan kell belebújni, kioldja a rugós zárakat, amik elengedik a fémrészeket, és az illetőből darálthús lesz.

\- Akkor csak az alkalmazottak ismerik a módját a jelmez felvételének?

\- Igen, méghozzá csak azok az alkalmazottak, akik rendszeresen viselik őket, vagy más módon felelősek a robotokért.

\- Rendben. Akkor hátramehetnénk a raktárakhoz? Később majd beszélünk ezekkel az alkalmazottakkal.

Scott a kulcsával beengedte őket a személyzeti folyosóra, majd sorra végignézték a raktárakat. Ránézésre semmi rendelleneset nem találtak, minden szobában egymásra tornyozva sorakoztak az ócska holmik. Ám amikor becsukták az utolsó ajtót is, Bryers hirtelen torokhangú mordulást hallatva a fal egy pontjára mutatott. Watson közelebb hajolt, és alaposan megvizsgálta, majd biccentett és fölegyenesedett.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte Scott, de már ő is látta. Egy kis folt, valamivel nagyobb, mint ami Barney nyakkendőjén volt, ott bújt meg sötéten a fal egy alacsonyabb pontján.

\- Vér, uram – válaszolta Bryers. Scott érezte, hogy forogni kezd vele a világ.

\- Akkor, eszerint – dadogta -, eszerint itt… ölték… itt ölték meg őket?

\- Még nem állíthatunk semmit biztosra – válaszolta Watson, de a szeme úgy villogott, mint egy kopónak a sebzett vad csapáján -. Ez elég kis mennyiségű vér, lehet, hogy régebb óta volt itt, vagy a tettes sérült meg, talán pont a jelmeztől, és ő hagyta maga után.

\- De miért – motyogta Scott, leginkább magának -, miért tesz valaki ilyesmit? Miért bánt valaki gyerekeket…?

Bryers feléje fordult, és tehetetlenül széttárta a karjait.

\- Nehéz megérteni az ilyen mocskos állatok indítékait. Ugyanúgy, ahogy mondjuk egyes férfiak szeretik, ha egy nő, mondjuk, fehér térdzoknit visel, ugyanúgy vannak olyan férgek, akik arra gerjednek, ha gyerekeket kínoznak halálra.

Scott megrázta a fejét.

\- És ez pont… pont nálunk történt! Egy ilyen kedves, barátságos helyen!

\- Nyugodjon meg, uram – mondta neki Watson -, még nem tudhatjuk biztosan, mi történt. Talán még nem történt meg a legrosszabb. Hiszen láthattuk, hogy milyen kevés vér volt, holttestet meg egyet sem találtunk! Még semmi sincs veszve! Viszont most beszélnénk az alkalmazottakkal. Akik jelenleg ne tartózkodnak az épületben, azoknak megkérjük, hogy adja meg az elérhetőségét.

\- Rendben – válaszolta Scott, és igyekezett kiűzni a fejéből az aprócska vérfolt képét.

Lehet, hogy az egész csak egy félreértés. Lehet, hogy egy túlbuzgó munkatárs akarta szórakoztatni a gyerekeket. És hogy a raktárak felé vezette őket? Ugyan már, biztos van rá valami magyarázat! A vérfolt meg… hát, a gyerekek mindig elesnek és megsebzik magukat, ez bármikor előfordulhat! Vagy tényleg a jelmez sebezte meg a benne rejtőzködőt, annyira tele van éles fémmel, elő is fordult már nem egyszer.

Jobb volt erre gondolni, mint arra, hogy egy beteg állat elcsalogatott öt ártatlan gyerekeket a raktárba, ahol aztán megölte őket… és ki tudja, miket művelt velük előtte.

És még rosszabb volt belegondolni, hogy ez a beteg állat esetleg valaki olyan lehet, akit ismer.


	35. A gyanú 3

\- Igen, aznap, a szülinapi bulin, ott volt a nyúljelmez az öltözőben – mondta Barney a nyomozóknak -. Csodálkoztam is, hogy mit keres ott, nem tudtam róla, hogy valaki aznap viselni fogja. Ugyanis akkor mindig engem szoktak megkérni, hogy segítsem fölvenni az illetőnek, egyedül nehéz belebújni.

A rendőrök Scott irodáját használták, az összes jelenlévő alkalmazottat itt kérdezték ki, de persze Barney igen csak elöl szerepelt a listájukon (és ha tudták volna… amilyen rémisztő volt a tudat, olyannyira izgató is, ez egy olyan titok, amit nem tudnak, és ha rajta múlik, sose fogják megtudni).

\- Tehát egy személy egyedül nem képes fölvenni? – kérdezte Watson.

\- Nem, ezt nem állítanám. Megoldható, csak kicsit körülményes – magyarázta Barney -. Gondolom, Scott már megmutatta maguknak, hogyan is néz ki egy ilyen jelmez.

A nyomozók bólintottak.

\- Akkor tudják, hogy ha kapkodva, nem szakszerűen veszi föl az ember, akkor könnyen balesetveszélyessé válhat. Ha valaki egyedül veszi föl, akkor lassan és nehézkesen tudja csak megoldani, és akkor is nagyon kell értenie hozzá.

\- Akkor nem látta, hogy valaki bejött volna és fölveszi.

\- Nem, dehogy! Csak ott hevert a sarokban, az öltözőben meg rajtam kívül nem volt senki. De én nem is foglalkoztam vele különösebben, mert direkt korábban bejöttem aznap, hogy lássam, milyenek az új robotok működés közben.

\- És látta az eltűnt gyerekeket? Úgy tudjuk, ön jóban volt velük – Watson a jegyzeteibe pislantott -. Scott azt mondta, hogy önt nagyon szerették. Talán beszélt is velük aznap?

\- Nem, sajnos nem – rázta a fejét Barney, és bánatos képet öltött -. Bárcsak megtettem volna! Akkor talán másként alakul a dolog. Talán akkor az a beteg állat meggondolta volna magát.

\- Mit gondol, a tettes ismerhette a gyerekeket? Gondolhatta úgy, hogy valami oka van rá, hogy pont őket kell magával vinnie?

Veszélyes vizekre eveztek. Most jött el az ideje annak, hogy Barney teljes segítőkészségről és együttműködésről tegyen tanúbizonyságot, és elmesélje azt a bizonyos esetet Toy Foxy-val. Sokat töprengett, hogy ezt elárulja-e – végülis az egy bensőséges találkozó volt közte és a gyerekek közt, és akár gyanúba is keverheti -, de úgy döntött, arra az esetre, ha netán a gyerekek valakinek beszámoltak róla, ő se titkolja el.

\- Ami azt illeti – kezdte, kissé vontatottan, mintha nem annyira emlékezne a dologra, vagy nem szívesen beszélne róla -, van egy eset, ami talán kiválthatta valami őrült haragját. De olyan jelentéktelen az eset, nem tudom, lehet-e közük egymáshoz.

A két nyomozó pillantása kiélesedett, egy pillanatra egymásra néztek. Barney elégedett volt, hogy így ráharaptak a csalira.

\- Biztosíthatom, uram – mondta Bryers -, hogy jelen pillanatban minden apró dolognak lehet köze a dologhoz. Hiszen végül is egy gyerekrabló szörnyetegről beszélünk, akitől bárki kitelik! Az ilyen embernek nem kellenek olyan normális indokok, mint nekünk vagy magának.

\- Hát jó – sóhajtotta Barney, de kicsit idegesítette, hogy őrültnek tartják (még ha nem is tudta, hogy a személy, akiről beszél, ott ül előtte) -. Pár hónapja történt, hogy a régi Foxy-t, a Kalóz Öböl robotrókáját lecserélték egy új, nőiesebb robotra, és ez a gyerekeknek, különösen a Cole fiúnak nem tetszett. Egy alkalommal, mikor rajtuk kívül senki nem volt a teremben, darabokra szedték ezt az új robotot. Én már csak a végére értem oda, és rajtakaptam őket. Nagyon megszeppentek, mikor észrevettek.

\- Biztos benne, hogy senki más nem volt ott magán meg a gyerekeken kívül?

\- Nem, senki, még a kamera se lát be a Kalóz Öbölbe, azon keresztül se figyelhette meg őket senki. Persze előttem járhatott ott valaki, akit nem vettek észre. De ha így volt, valaki látta őket, de nem szólt rájuk, annak mindenképpen sötét szándékai lehettek.

\- Miért gondolja ezt?

\- Gondoljon csak bele! Minden értelmes felnőtt, pláne egy Fazbear's alkalmazott első reakciója az kéne hogy legyen ilyenkor, hogy legorombítja a vandál kölyköket, és elzavarja őket az étteremből.

\- De maga sem tette ezt – jegyezte meg Bryers, és kíváncsian nézett Barney-ra. Ártatlannak tűnt a pillantás, de Barney úgy érezte, hogy ez csapda -. Miért nem?

\- Mert nem voltak vandálok, tudják? – érezte, hogy ez nem elég magyarázat -. Úgy értem, persze, azok voltak, szétromboltak egy drága robotot meg minden. De csak azért, mert úgy érezték, hogy annak a robotnak a puszta léte az ő régi kedvencük meggyalázása!

\- Azt hiszem, értem – bólogatott Watson -. Arra gondol tehát, hogy ha valaki látta ezt a – szerinte - vandalizmust, esetleg nagyon a szívére vette a robot pusztulását, és eltökélte, hogy bosszút áll a tetteseken?

\- Elég gyenge indok, tudom, de más nem jut eszembe – vont vállat Barney. Remélte, hogy a nyomozók elcsámcsognak egy darabig ezen az odavetett koncon.

\- Ez mindenképpen figyelemreméltó – jegyezte meg Watson -. Akkor beszélgessünk egy kicsit arról, hogy kik és hogyan szokták használni a jelmezeket.

Még vagy fél óráig faggatták Barney-t, aki mindent elmondott, amire kíváncsiak voltak. Mesélt a két mindenesről, Kyle-ról és Peterről, akik a jelmezt általában viselni szokták, meg Susanról és Nate-ről, akik ritkábban tették ugyanezt.

Minden remekül ment, a rendőrök egyáltalán nem gyanakodtak (legalábbis nem látszott), megköszönték Barney-nak a segítséget, aztán útjára bocsátották, mondván, majd keresik, ha még szükség lesz rá. Barney mosolygott, bizalomgerjesztően, és biztosította a nyomozókat, hogy minden tőle telhető segítséget megad, és alig várja, hogy elkapják a mocskot, aki ezt művelte.

Az egész műszak alatt sikerült végig meggyőzően viselkednie, kicsit aggódóan, kicsit szomorúan, de azért nagyon segítőkészen és barátságosan. Éppen hazafelé vezetett, és gondolatban újravéve, hogy kinek mit mondott, mikor hirtelen görcsösen összerándult. Még pont bele tudott taposni a fékbe és kilökte az ajtót, mielőtt a gyomra mindent kiadott volna magából. Zajosan a betonra hányt, kivívva több járókelő rosszalló pillantását, de nem törődött velük.

Mikor megtörölte a száját, látta, hogy a keze is reszket, és ekkor tudatosult benne, jeges döfésként, hogy milyen veszélyes játékot játszik. A hirtelen felismeréstől bénultan ült, míg a mögüle fölhangzó dudakórus ki nem zökkentette belőle. Nem, nem szabad elgyengülnie! Nem kelthet föltűnést, márpedig ez a kis autóból hányós produkció eléggé feltűnő volt. Szerencsére egy rendőr se volt a közelben – sem a két nyomozó, sem más. Ha gyanúba keveri magát, annak súlyos következményei lesznek. És most nem csak a börtönről van szó – habár jól tudta, hogy ott mit szoktak csinálni a hozzá hasonlókkal, akik gyerekeket bántalmaztak. De mi van akkor, ha a gyászoló apák egyike dönt úgy, hogy fegyvert ragad, és a tárgyalás előtt agyonlövi a bíróság előtt? Volt már példa ilyesmire.

Nem érezte késznek magát rá, hogy tovább vezessen. Leparkolt inkább egy kávézó előtt, és enyhén reszkető lábakkal besétált. Rendelt egy méregerős kávét, és ott üldögélt, amíg nem érezte, hogy a hirtelen jött rosszullét múlóban van.


	36. A gyanú 4

Ám beletelt egy kis időbe, míg a kávé hatni kezdett, így volt ideje átgondolni, mit tett helyesen és mit hibázott az elmúlt pár napban. A takarítás, a nyomok eltüntetése olyan alapos volt, amilyenre csak akkori állapotában képes volt, de nem kétséges, hogy a rendőrök fognak találni vérnyomokat. Az remélhetőleg senkinek se jut eszébe, hogy belenézzen a robotokba – miért is tennének ilyet? A testek alaposan be vannak csomagolva, semmi árulkodó szagot nem bocsáthatnak ki magukból. A véres ruhák és a fegyverek a szomszédos város egyik nyilvános szemétlerakójában pihennek, szintén alaposan becsomagolva.

Viszont az felelőtlenség volt, hogy a nyakkendőjére nem figyelt oda jobban. Scott észre is vette, de remélhetőleg később se fogja másnak gondolni, csak kávéfoltnak. Talán még teljesen el is feledkezik róla. A Rugós Bonnie-n esetlegesen hagyott ujjlenyomatok miatt nem izgult, azok jó helyen vannak ott – elvégre ő mint alkalmazott rendszeresen hozzányúlt. Ő maga a kamerán is alig látszott, akkor is csak jelmezben, úgyhogy emiatt se kell aggódnia. Ahogy az a nyúl kinéz, akárki rejtőzhetett benne, lehetetlen az elkövető testalkatára következtetni.

A gyerekek hajtincsei, ezek a drága trófeák biztonságosan elzárva rejtőznek a lakásán. Bár házkutatásra egyáltalán nem számított, sem most, sem a jövőben (elég ügyesnek és megnyerőnek tartotta magát ehhez), azért volt annyira óvatos, hogy elrejtse őket. És igyekezett nem is gondolni rájuk, mert olyankor olyan izgalom fogta el, hogy alig bírt másra koncentrálni, csak a selymes kis fürtöket akarta érezni az ujjai között.

De egyelőre nem volt szabad hagyni, hogy lankadjon az óvatossága. Amíg el nem csitul ez a felhajtás, addig jobb, ha még otthon se veszi őket elő. Talán elterelné magáról a figyelmet, ha felhozná a tavaly eltűnt kislány, Patty esetét? Igaz, hogy ő ölte meg őt is, de a rendőrség azt hiszi, elrabolták. Viszont Barney nem volt benne biztos, mennyit tudhatna ő erről az esetről – talán jobb, ha nem szól róla inkább egy szót sem, mintha nem tudna róla semmit.

Egyelőre nem volt kész terve, hogy a rendőrséget tévútra vezesse, úgyhogy a következő napokra egy ilyen terv kidolgozását tűzte ki célul. Miközben újra kocsiba ült és megindult hazafelé, még nem is gondolta volna, hogy micsoda szerencse éri.

Másnap, mikor bement a vendéglőbe, Mary, az egyik hostess fogadta, elszörnyedt és rémült arccal.

\- Képzeld, a rendőrök letartóztatták Kyle-t!

Egy pillanatig Barney agya föl se fogta, amit hallott, magában már úgy fordította le, hogy a rendőrök érte jöttek, de aztán hirtelen összeállt a kép, és volt ideje megdöbbenni azon, amit hallott. Kyle-t? A takarítót, és Rugós Bonnie leggyakoribb viselőjét? Mary látta rajta a döbbenetet, ami teljesen őszinte volt, nem kellett tettetnie.

\- Nem tudom, hogy történhetett, itt volt a két nyomozó, bilincsekkel, megkérdezték, hol van Kyle Paulson, aztán már csak azt láttam, hogy a rendőrautóhoz kísérik!

\- Megkérdezem Scottot – válaszolta Barney -. Ez kész agyrém!

\- Jaj, majd feltétlenül mondd el, amit megtudtál! Kyle nem lehet egy ilyen gonosz perverz, ugye? Ez csak valami félreértés!

\- Persze, mindent elmondok – nyugtatgatta Barney, akit nagyon bosszantott a „gonosz perverz" elnevezés -. Én is teljesen le vagyok sokkolva, nem tudom elhinni!

Miközben Scott irodája felé tartott, Barney fejében egymást kergették a lehetőségek. Kyle nem ölte meg a gyerekeket és el se rabolta őket, ez egyértelmű. Mi mást követhetett el? Lehetséges, hogy volt priusza? Vagy valaki rajtakapta, hogy gyerekeket zaklat? Vagy lehetséges, hogy az egész csak félreértés, találtak valami nyomot, amiről azt hitték, Kyle-ra mutat, de nemsokára rájönnek, hogy valójában Barney a tettes? Esetleg… ez csak egy csapda, hogy előcsalogassák a valódi tettest?

\- Á, Barnes, de jó, hogy itt vagy! – kiáltotta Scott az asztala mögül -. Azt se tudom, hol áll a fejem… Kész őrültek háza van itt! Reggel beállítottak a nyomozók és elvitték Kyle-t! El tudod ezt hinni? Kyle, a takarító és ügyeletes sárga nyúl, mint perverz gyerekgyilkos?

\- Nem igazán… - mondta Barney, zavarodott döbbenettel -. Soha semmi furcsát nem láttam rajta. Ő lenne a tettes? És… pontosan mit csinált a gyerekekkel?

\- Tagadja az egészet! Nem tudjuk, mit csinált velük, nem tudjuk, egyáltalán csinált-e valamit, de mikor könyörögni kezdett nekem, hogy mondjam el a rendőröknek, milyen rendes ember is ő, Watson nyomozó közölte, hogy ne higgyek egy gyerekbántalmazónak!

\- Micsoda? – Barney teljesen összezavarodott.

\- Képzeld el, a mi rendes kis Kyle-unk valójában egy rohadt, szadista állat! – Scott dühösnek és becsapottnak tűnt -. A felesége távolságtartási végzést nyújtott be ellene évekkel ezelőtt, mert rendszeresen verte őt és a két gyereküket. És mikor egy nap ott hagyták őt, rendszeresen utánuk járkált, egyszer el akarta hurcolni a kisebbik fiát az iskola elől!

\- Te jó ég! – meredt rá Barney elborzadva -. Micsoda szemétláda!

Magában pedig gúnyosan köszönetet mondott Kyle-nak, amiért ilyen remekül sikerült bemártania magát. Ez már igen, ez egy igencsak nyomós érv amellett, hogy nem volt ártatlan a gyerekek eltűnésében, pláne, hogy ő volt az, aki leggyakrabban viselte a Rugós Bonnie jelmezt. Köszi, Kyle!

\- Akkor sem akarom elhinni – nézett maga elé Scott elkeseredetten -. Nem akarom elhinni, hogy Kyle valami perverz, gyáva szadista, és közben mégis az volt mindvégig!

\- Nekem mondod? – Barney átnyúlt az asztalon és sután megveregette a vállát, sikerrel figyelmen kívül hagyva a sértő jelzőket -. Én minden nap együtt dolgoztam vele! Ebből is látszik, hogy nem tudhatjuk, kiben mi lakik.

\- Ez bizony így van – sóhajtott bánatosan Scott -. De nem tartalak fel tovább, menj, öltözz át!

Barney elindult kifelé, de aztán az ajtóban visszafordult.

\- És mi lesz az étteremmel? Nem kell bezárnunk, ugye?

\- Nem, szerencsére… és remélhetőleg a vendégeink sem riadnak el.

Barney bólintott és elégedetten sétált be az öltözőbe. A rendőrség talált egy gyanúsítottat, a holttestek nem kerültek elő, az étterem nem zár be, az ő neve szóba se került… alakulhattak volna jobban a dolgok?

Még egy kis dalt is elkezdett dudorászni, miközben nekilátott az átöltözésnek. Minden szép és jó, úgy bizony.


	37. Epilógus az első részhez

Epilógus

Amióta a rendőrök nem jártak vissza az étterembe, az élet visszatért a normális kerékvágásba. A kezdeti megrázkódtatást felváltotta a mindennapok rutinja.

Az éjszakák csendesek voltak. A zenélő robotok mozdulatlanul álltak a színpadon, várták, hogy eljöjjön az éjfél, amikor a beléjük épített algoritmusok sétálni viszik őket. A Kalóz-sziget ismét felújítás alatt állt – szerették volna, hogy újra régi fényében tündököljön. Egyelőre viszont semmit sem tettek, mindössze behúzták a függönyöket és ismét kitették a „Nem működik" táblát. Foxy némán és mozdulatlanul állt, közvetlenül a függöny mögött, félig lehunyt szeme a semmibe meredt.

Ám ahogy eljött az éjfél, váratlanul szellő támadt, megmozgatva a fülledt levegőt, megborzongatva a monitorokra bámuló, félig alvó éjjeli őrt. Finoman meglengette a Kalóz-sziget függönyét, és akkor, mintha csak a szellő tenné, Foxy mechanikus fülei megrebbentek. Az egész alakja megremegett, finoman, mintha váratlanul életre keltek volna benne az áramkörök. Szemhéja és kalózos szemkötője hirtelen felpattant, kampós keze fölcsapódott, és belehasított a lila függönybe. Csak egy pillanatig tartott az egész, a szendergő éjjeli őr semmit nem vett észre. A kampó visszaereszkedett. Foxy látszólag ugyanolyan élettelenül állt a függöny mögött, mint azelőtt.

Ugyanebben a pillanatban a színpadon álló három másik robot - a medve, a nyúl és a csirke – is megrándult, szemük vadul forgott, állkapcsuk tátogott, végtagjaik remegtek. Ez is csak egy pillanat volt, aztán mind újra mozdulatlanná dermedtek.

A hátsó raktárakban, az összeroskadva üldögélő, penészes sárga medvejelmez feje lomhán előrebillent, állkapcsa kinyílt, lecsüngött, mint egy holttesté, majd a feje olyan vad rángatózásba kezdett, hogy az egész jelmez rázkódott bele. Lassacskán enyhült a rángás, a medve feje lassan hátrabillent megint.

A színpadon, a függöny mögött, a raktárban az összes robot ugyanolyan mozdulatlan volt, mint nem sokkal korábban, de valami megváltozott. A levegő érezhetően lehűlt. Aztán Bonnie lomha mozdulatokkal megindult, hogy nekikezdjen éjszakai sétájának. Elsőként indult el, mint ahogy minden éjszaka szokta. A többiek feje lassan utána fordult, és ők is megindultak.

Ha valaki vette volna a bátorságot és nagyon közel hajol hozzájuk, láthatta volna a szemük mélyén égő pici, ezüstös fényeket.


End file.
